El Hilo Rojo
by ClaireBennett
Summary: Bella fue convertida en vampiro tras un accidente en coche, pero ella no recuerda a Edward, ni nada de lo sucedido en Forks. El tiempo pasa y finalmente se encuentran, pero Bella ha llevado un estilo de vida tradicional, olvidándose completamente de quien era, caza humanos sin remordimientos, ¿podrá recordar o ya es demasiado tarde?
1. chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Septiembre de 2007

En una habitación de paredes blancas, un corazón da su último latido.

Recostada en la cama, el cuerpo de Isabella Swan se curva, cuando la ponzoña finaliza su proceso y paraliza su corazón, despues de eso vienen instantes de silencio.

Y luego, dos ojos carmín se abren.

Isabella Swan se incorpora lentamente, observando todo y nada a la vez, ¿desde cuando las motas de polvo parecían tan visibles?, ¿porque el sonido del cantar del pájaro era tan alto?, ¿como podía oír la electricidad fluir por los cables?. Finalmente se centra en una cosa, su imagen en el espejo.

Al principio no puede identificarse porque la muchacha es demasiado hermosa para ser ella, sus rasgos son muy perfectos y su piel muy pulcra, pero cuando mueve su mano para alcanzar la imagen, su reflejo también lo hace y cae en la cuenta de que la hermosa mujer de ojos color carmín es ella.

—¿Que…que me ocurrió?.— pregunta la chica mirándose al espejo, los ojos _carmín_ la asustan, y aparta la mirada hacia la ventana de una manera demasiado brusca que asusta a los otros vampiros en la habitación.

—Tranquila…tranquila.— susurra una voz femenina de forma casi hipnótica.— no pasa nada, se que estas confundida, pero quiero que escuches y te quedes quieta, ¿bien?.Yo te he mordido.— responde la mujer de cabello rubio ondulado.— tu coche se volcó a un lado del bosque, estabas muy herida…— se detiene un momento.— tenías heridas incurables, y la columna fracturada, ¿te acuerdas de algo?.

—¿ _Mordido_?.— pregunta Bella de manera brusca.— Yo…solo recuerdo ir conduciendo en la oscuridad…perdí el control, pero no recuerdo nada antes de eso, ¿como es que estoy de pie si tenia la columna fracturada?.

Un silencio se instala en la habitación, y Bella comienza a observar a los demás acompañantes de la mujer rubia, hay un chico de cabellos negros y lacio, que tiene el rostro inexpresivo y los puños cerrados lo que hace que Bella se estremezca, a su lado un chico, con rasgos mas suaves y de un cabello similar al color de la miel, él la mira con mas suavidad y no tiene los puños cerrados ni esta tenso, solo alerta…

—Yo…he tenido que hacer un cambio para que tu no murieras…del todo.— explica la mujer alzando los brazos en alerta.— ya no eres exactamente humana.

Bella cambia su expresión a una irritada.— ¿Que soy, _sino_ humana?.

Esta vez, quien habla no es ni la mujer rubia, ni el hombre de cabellos negros, sino el chico de aspecto dulce.

—Eres un vampiro.— dice con voz firme pero amable, del tipo que no deja lugar para dudas.— y te llamabas Isabella Marie Swan, tenias diecinueve años…cuando moriste.

Bella parpadea confundida, y los mira irritada, ¿como podían bromear con ella?, los vampiros no existían, por que el mundo era un lugar racional, donde la lógica dominaba.

Pero entonces el chico de cabello miel da un paso hacia adelante, mirándola expectante de cualquier reacción agresiva, cuando confirma que Bella no lo atacará da otro paso, sin apartar los ojos carmín de ella, hasta que esta a pocos centímetros.

—Pon la mano sobre tu corazón.— indica el chico, llevándose su propia mano al pecho.— Mi corazón no late, y el tuyo tampoco.

Bella frunce el ceño y hace el movimiento con lentitud, se pone la mano sobre el corazón y espera, un segundo, luego dos.

Nada.

Sus ojos se abren violentamente y ahora se lleva la mano al yugular, buscando un pulso inexistente, suelta un jadeo, pero la desesperación y confusión son reemplazadas por algo mas poderoso, y mas peligroso.

Sed de sangre.

Se lleva la mano a la garganta y gime de dolor, millones de agujas filosas se están enterrando y desgarrando su garganta.

—Escucha, Isabella.— murmura el chico con suavidad.— te llevaré a cazar.

—¿Cazar?.— cuestiona casi chillando.— ¿Cazar que?.

El muchacho suelta un suspiro.— Somos vampiros, necesitamos sangre.

Bella niega con la cabeza, pero el agarre en su garganta aumenta.

—Eres un vampiro ahora.— vuelve a decir el chico.— o bebes o bebes, no hay una segunda puerta.

—Bien, lo has hecho bien.— dice el chico con voz calmada.— no te sientas mal por ellos, eres lo que eres, ellos eran _escoria_.

Bella se encuentra sentada en el suelo húmedo de las afueras de Nueva York, no a mas de tres metros dos cadaveres estan vaciados con la garganta desgarrada, la sed esta calmada ahora, pero sus ropas estan empapadas de sangre y humedad, pero lo peor era el sentimiento de culpa que la perturbaba.

—Estas diciendo que estoy condenada a ser el resto de mi vida una asesina.— susurrá Bella mirando la sangre de su ropa con repulsión.— no se como puedes vivir con esto.

—No tienes que pensar demasiado.— recomendó el con lentitud.— estas perturbada, tus sentidos son nuevos ahora, solo debes acostumbrarte, todo mejorará.

Bella hace un movimiento de cabeza y mira sus manos, las lineas y uñas parecen estar siendo vistas a través de una cámara de acercamiento, todo parece conocido pero nuevo a la vez, la forma de la tierra y el brote del pasto, las hormigas acercándose a los cadáveres, el sonido de los coches deslizandose por la acera húmeda a cientos de metros.

—Eso es una mentira.— responde Bella con fiereza.— un asesinato no dejará de serlo porque pasen años, siempre voy a querer mas.

El muchacho da un suspiro y se inclina sobre sus rodillas con sigilo, sin hacer un movimiento demasiado brusco.— Te aconsejo que te concentres en recordar quien eras, antes que decidas quien quieres ser.

Bella alza la vista con ojos entrecerrados.— ¿Ya has decidido tú?.— cuestiona antes de apretar los labios en una linea.— ¿Quien eres?.

—Soy Alexander Rothfeld.— responde el muchacho con una sonrisa carismatica.— y no soy muy moral, como puedes ver, solo dejo que la vida siga su ciclo, depredador y presa.

—Haces que suena correcto.— escupe ella con irritación.

—Estamos en Nueva York, Isabella.— replica el con una voz que indica que es algo demasiado obvio.— hay tanta vida, que un poco de muerte no se nota.

—Las criaturas...como nosotros.— dice Bella después de un momento de silencio.— ¿Como mueren?.

Alec sonríe sarcasticamente.— No te lo diré, eres una neófita y estas muy voluble, hasta que aprendas a controlarte, no preguntes.

Bella vuelve a apretar sus labios antes de retirarlos y mostrar sus dientes blancos.

— No te atrevas a hacer nada o tendré que detenerte.— responde con voz tensa Alec.— vamos a casa, tengo información que puede ayudarte a recordar.

—¿Que sabes de mi?.— pregunta Bella de manera brusca.

—Naciste en Forks, tu padre se llamaba Charlie y tu madre Reneé, viviste con tu madre en Phoenix hasta los diecisiete años cuando volviste a Forks, y te quedaste allí hasta que te graduaste de preparatoria.— Alex se detiene y se levanta lentamente.— en tu coche había una caja con unos objetos, unas fotos despertaron mi atención, te veías cercana a un chico, pero _no es cualquier chico._

Bella se levanta, frotándose de sus brazos la tierra.— no comprendo…

—Es un vampiro, pertenece a un aquelarre particular y numeroso, ¿ _Edward Cullen_ no te suena?.

Bella se queda en silencio y pensando, _Edward Cullen…_ el sonido es como respirar, algo que ha escuchado en algun lugar antes, pero no puede relacionarlo, no significa nada para ella, absolutamente nada.

—No.— responde negando con la cabeza.— para nada.

Alec asiente ligeramente.— había un _CD_ , no resultó roto, y dos billetes de avión para Phoenix, pero eso es todo.

Bella se muerde un labio cuando una idea golpea su mente.— Cuando fuiste convertido…no olvidaste tu vida humana, ¿cierto?.

—Recuerdo lo suficiente, pero todo se desvanece con el pasar de las décadas.— dice Alec con neutralidad — Quiza tu mente no quiere recordar, quizá algo sucedió y lo estas bloqueando, y reprimiendo, pero puede volver a ti, solo debes esforzarte.

Bella cierra los ojos un momento.— Déjalo, no quiero oír mas.

—¿Que?.

— _No quiero saber_ quien era, Alexander.— sisea Bella con voz filosa.— no quiero recordar a mis padres ni mi vida, porque solo hara que sea mas miserable al recordar todo lo que tenía y ya no, _no quiero saber quien era ese chico_ , ni nada, tienes razón, soy un vampiro, déjame serlo sin culpa.

—Isabella…

Pero Bella ya había captado el olor de un humano acercándose, y sonrió antes de desenfundar sus dientes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1** "Caos"_

 _Tres días antes._

Observé la caja con lágrimas en los ojos.

Había pasado un año desde que Edward se había marchado, y me había quitado casi todas las cosas que apreciaba, durante todo ese tiempo estuve sumida en un intento de auto convencimiento para lograr entender cómo, después de cada palabra que él había pronunciado, se había ido simplemente.

Se había _rendido._

Los siguientes meses me las pase intentando sobrevivir, hasta que finalmente llegó Jacob, con su increíble empatía y amistad me sacó el agujero en el que me estaba hundiendo cada día más, era el único que podía comprender en que embrollo estaba metida, en un lio emocional con criaturas sacadas de cuentos de terror, pero realmente no era tan complicado, solo yo necesitaba dar un paso adelante y continuar, y con eso acabaría todo, porque el otro involucrado ya se había marchado.

Hasta que me gradué de preparatoria y supe que no podía quedarme en Forks, Jacob era un amigo que potencialmente podría convertirse en algo más, y lo sabía, pero también estaba al tanto en que llegaría el momento que algo más fuerte lo golpeara, un amor que no puede detenerse ni negarse, mucho menos dejar atrás como el amor que yo sentía por Edward.

Hice mis maletas y escogí un destino radicalmente distinto a Forks, ¿Quiénes eran los Cullen fuera de ese pueblo?, ¿y quien era Edward?, comprendí sus palabras con mayor claridad el primer dia que pise Danbury, un pueblo en Connecicut , _"será como si nunca hubiese existido"_ , porque fuera del pueblo lluvioso que fue testigo de todo, los Cullen simplemente no eran nadie, no existían, a excepción de mi memoria y la _cicatriz_ grabada en mi muñeca, los vampiros parecían ser solo criaturas de cuentos de terror, que no tenían posibilidad real de existir.

Sin embargo, todo estaba ahí de nuevo.

En mi visita a Forks antes de comenzar las clases, mientras ordenaba mi habitación, pise una tabla suelta en el suelo, en un principio no me extrañó, eso sucede con las casas con el tiempo, pero una corazonada me hizo ponerme de cuclillas y remover la tabla, solo un poco. Y ahí estaba todo, la caja con los recuerdos de mi fatídico cumpleaños dieciocho, los pasajes de avión, un CD, su fotografía…

 _Nuestra fotografía._

Mi mente no había podido recordarlo con claridad, _era más hermoso_ de lo que podía imaginar, y mi agujero en el pecho se extendió, ¿Por qué dejarme todo esto?, era un acto cruel si sabia que existía la posibilidad de encontrarlo, pero él no era cruel naturalmente, entonces, ¿ _Por qué_?, si no me quería no se preocuparía de mis sentimientos, no se preocuparía de nada. ¿Cómo podía dejarme después de todo lo que habíamos pasado?, recordaba sus palabras cuando explico que el cambio para los de su especie era permanente, pero eso no tenía lógica comparado con sus actos.

Me senté en el suelo y apoye mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba que podía siquiera _sobrevivir,_ todo volvía a mí de manera violenta?, quizá asi seria el resto de mi miserable vida, respirar, arrastrarme, y subsistir en un mundo al cual nunca llegaría adaptarme del todo, algún día, tendría que continuar mi vida con alguien mas, pero simplemente la idea me repudiaba, para mi no existía nadie mas.

Después de lloriquear hasta que el sol se pusiera en el horizonte, una idea vino a mí, un hecho que parecía tan obvio que me hizo cuestionarme todo, Edward era capaz de hacerlo, por supuesto, él era capaz de abandonarme incluso aunque me quisiera, la manera en que siempre parecía dispuesto a sufrir era una prueba, y todas las palabras, cada gesto suyo cuando me encontró tirada en el estudio de Ballet después del ataque de James, me acompañó en el hospital y me llevo al baile de graduación, nuestro verano juntos, e incluso en mi cumpleaños cuando me confesó cuál era su plan de contingencia si yo hubiese muerto, ¿ _todo eso eran palabras vacías_?, él no era característico por ser alguien así, podía verlo en sus ojos, el realmente lo sentía.

Entonces me decidí, lo encontraría y no me importaría cuanto me tardara, solo necesitaba verlo una vez y me resignaría a continuar con mi vida lo más normal posible, ese era mi _juramento._

Disfruté con Charlie los siguientes días, se sentía deprimido por mi marcha, he intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo, y yo también compartía esa sensación, sin importar como terminaran las cosas no podía arrepentirme de ir a Forks, no podía arrepentirme de nada, desde mi punto de vista, la vida había sido muy generosa conmigo.

\--Cuidate mucho, Bella.—dijo una vez más antes de abrazarme torpemente.—Danbury te hará bien, muy bien.

Le di una sonrisa suave.—Será extraño, papá.—respondí con nostalgia.—come bien, y cuida a Sue ... ya sabes porque lo digo.

Un sonrojo se extendió por su cara y apartó la mirada.—Lo hare, Bells.—dice apenado.—si no te adaptas, siempre puedes volver a casa, mantendré tu habitación intacta.

Asentí, frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba las despedidas.—Te quiero.

\--Yo también te quiero.—susurra y sus arrugas se marcan mas.—mucho.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, especialmente porque era de noche y la mayoría de los pasajeros estaba durmiendo, ya lo había hecho una vez por lo que no estaba ni nerviosa ni preocupada, mi mente solo tenía lugar para una cosa, el significado de la caja encontrada en mi habitación, las preguntas me golpeaban, ¿ _Cómo_?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué significaba?. ¿Cambiaba algo?. No cambiaba el hecho de su partida, pero si el motivo, y _eso cambiaba todo_.

Conduje a mi apartamento en silencio desde el aeropuerto de _Westchester,_ lo que significaba casi una hora en el silencio sepulcral que me molía los nervios con la caja sobre el asiento de copiloto de mi viejo jeep. La camioneta había muerto hace unos meses y papá había decidido comprarme un coche como regalo de despedida, esta vez algo más moderno, pero aun parecía una baratija al lado de los otros autos de Danbury, estaba fabricado en los años noventa, y aun sus asientos olían a café quemado y cigarrillos.

A la media hora de conducción, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, aparque con cuidado a un lado de la carretera solitaria, y observé la pantalla con mi corazón latiendo fuerte en mi pecho, ¿Qué podía querer Jacob?

\--¿Sucede algo? – preguntó olvidando por completo mis modales.

\--La chupasangre.—espeta con rabia, su voz suena fuera de control.—fue a tu casa.

 _Mi mente se nubla._

\--Papá…-- no encuentro las palabras porque me da miedo oír la respuesta.-- ¿El…?

\--Tiene costillas fracturadas y su clavícula.—dice Jacob con irritabilidad y alivio al mismo tiempo.—alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo, logramos salvarlo, ahora esta inconsciente en el hospital.

Trago saliva y mi mano tiembla cuando sostengo el teléfono, lagrimas picantes no me permiten ver con claridad.

\--Gracias a Dios.—susurró antes de soltar un sollozo.-- ¿Victoria esta muerta?.

Hay un silencio al otro lado de la línea y me cuesta respirar.

\--No, Bella.—dice Jacob con pesar.—logró escapar, es mi culpa.

Asiento aunque se que no puede verme, es claro que ella viene por mi, no tengo a nadie que me proteja ahora, no tengo opción contra una vampira inmortal que puede hacerme astillas solo con la presión de su mano.

\--No importa.—digo con voz calmada.—no pasa nada, Jake. ¿te puedo pedir un favor de amiga?

\--Lo que desees.

\--Charlie…-- digo y suelto un suspiro. —cuídalo, protégelo Jake. Si algo me pasa, no permitas que le ocurra nada malo, él no es mucho más joven que Harry.

Jake soltó una palabrota al otro lado de la línea.

\--No te pasará nada, vuelve a Forks, te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto y estarás segura hasta que esa sanguijuela muera.

\--Daré la vuelta.—dije después de unos instantes.—te llamaré apenas compre mi pasaje.

\--Te estaré esperando.—susurra antes de cortar la llamada.

Me quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ¿hasta dónde Victoria continuara?, ¿Cuántos tendrían que resultar heridos por ella?, solo se detendría _si yo moría._ Pero no, esta vez no me pondría como carnada, no repetiría lo que hice con James.

Encendí el motor y arranqué el auto, dando la vuelta rápidamente, pise el acelerador hasta que el coche se quejó. Sin embargo, mi predicción era certera, a cien metros, una mujer de cabellos rojos esta parada, impasible, el mismo rostro de mis pesadillas.

No hay que adivinar quien saldrá mal de todo esto, una sola mano de Edward fue suficiente para abollar el coche de Tyler, ¿Qué hará la colisión contra el cuerpo de un vampiro?, ¿será una muerte rápida?.

Piso el acelerador y doy un giro brusco hacia la derecha, donde están las barras de contención.

El choque es lo suficientemente violento para escuchar como se fragmentan mis huesos, y como la sangre brota de mi.

Lo ultimo que pienso es en _Edward Cullen._

 ** _Actualidad._**

\--El secreto está en matar a los malos.—explica Alec con una sonrisa cansada.—estas ayudando a que el mundo sea un lugar seguro.

\--Realmente lo crees.—digo apoyada en el sillón de cuero negro, observando las partículas de polvo contra la luz del sol.-- ¿Cómo puedes saber que son malos?.

\--Siempre los encuentras en bares, o callejones.—responde con simplicidad.—piensa en cuantas personas salvas con su muerte.

Sobre la mesita de café hay una fotografía maltrecha, pero aun es notable. Alec me la enseñó esa mañana, y supe que la chica de mi imagen era mi yo humana, mucho mas fea e imperfecta que mi aterradora apariencia. Le doy una mirada a la fotografía por décima vez en menos de una hora, y Alec alza una perfecta ceja.

\--¿Curiosa de tu pasado?.

Muevo mi cabeza en negativa y apartó la mirada.—No, todo lo que paso, está enterrado.—apretó mis labios.—quiero cazar.

\--Uh, tranquila.—dice Alec con una risa.—cazaste hace un día, y aun el sol esta alto, debemos esperar hasta que sea de noche.

Suelto un gruñido, y me paso la mano por el pelo.—distráeme, entonces.

Alec hace una expresión picara.—para ser neófita, no lo haces tan mal, Swan.

\--Cállate.—espeto.-- ¿Cuándo fuiste convertido?, ¿también lo hizo Eleanor?

\--En 1879, y no.—responde con voz neutral.—es una historia larga, pero el esquema general es que fui convertido por un nómada, casi queda expuesto, me dejo tirado en un bosque de Montana, y ahora me tienes aquí, no es una historia increíblemente interesante.

Asiento suavemente.—Pareces bien con esta vida.

\-- Estoy bien con esta vida.—dice con una sonrisa ladeada.—solo tienes que dejar de pensar en todo y disfrutar, somos poderosos e inmortales, el mundo es nuestro, podemos tenerlo _todo._

\--Supongo que es verdad.—respondo suavemente.-- ¿Eleanor y Robert…?

\--Son pareja.—dice Alec rápidamente.—están _juntos._

Parpadeo en comprensión.—oh, eso explica el modo en que se miraban.

De forma ciega, como si el mundo entero se reduciera a la otra persona, es...molesto.

\--Si…-- responde el chico divertido.—normalmente los vampiros andamos en parejas, y no nos agrupamos con demasiadas personas.

\--¿Dónde esta tu pareja?.—cuestiono con demasiada brusquedad.

Alec alza sus cejas.—Yo no tengo pareja, no podemos formar unión con cualquiera, es un tema delicado para los vampiros.

De pronto me siento mortificada.—Perdón.

\--No te sientas mal, cariño.—dice Eleanor entrando sorpresivamente a la habitación acompañada de Robert.—es normal, estas confundida.

La miró en silencio, sus ojos carmín son aterradores y suaves al mismo tiempo.

\-- Podemos explicarte todo, y si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros.—dice sentándose a mi lado.—Alec esta con nosotros hace ya _cuarenta_ años.

Le doy una mirada al chico, porque extrañamente es en quien más confió en esa casa, él me da un asentimiento.

\--Si no quieres.—continua dándose cuenta de mi confusión.—puedes irte, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero estaríamos encantados de recibirte.

\--Yo no quiero irme.—respondo suavemente.—no conozco a nadie…

\--Si ella quiere ir a alguna parte.—dice Alec interrumpiéndome.—yo puedo acompañarla, es muy inexperta para andar sola.

Eleanor le da una mirada curiosa y asiente.—Bien… eso es bueno, ustedes se entienden al parecer.—me mira a mi, con una suave sonrisa.-- ¿Quieres una explicación general, de todo esto?

\--Por favor.

\--Somos como una familia.—dice arrugando sus ojos producto de la sonrisa.—vivimos cambiándonos constantemente para no levantar dudas, sin embargo, los demás de nuestra especie no viven normalmente agrupados, hay algunos aquelarres que son la excepción.

\--Como los Cullen.—dice Alec, interrumpiendo nuevamente.—ellos son el mas grande ejemplo, son veganos, y hasta nuestro ultimo encuentro eran siete.

\--¿Cullen?.—preguntó y mis ojos viajan a la foto sobre la mesa.--¿entre ellos Edward Cullen?

Robert frunce el ceño cuando se percata de la foto, y mira a Eleanor.—La chica era la pareja de uno de los Cullen, Eleanor.

\--No lo creo.—replica Alec cuadrando sus hombros.—de otra forma, ¿Por qué nadie la ha buscado?, si hubiese querido, podría encontrarla.

Eleanor coge la foto entre sus manos largas y la analiza en silencio.— Los Cullen son un aquelarre muy especial.—dice al fin, antes de dejarla en sobre la mesa nuevamente.—son los mas fuertes después de los Vulturis, que son como…nuestra policía.—aprieta sus labios y sonríe.—Edward Cullen es el primer convertido de Carlisle, el jefe del aquellare, el chico es una criatura extraña, sin embargo…parecía llevarse bien contigo.—me da un suave apretón en la mano que me calma.—no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas, si no recuerdas nada, es por una razón.

\--Tu mente puede bloquearse intencionalmente.—dice Robert con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.—para no desmoronarse.

Alec rueda los ojos.—Ella ha sido clara, no quiere recordar.—y me da una mirada rápida.—déjenla que se adapte a esta vida, y luego interróguenla.

\--Estoy con Alec.—respondo suavemente.— quiero adaptarme rápido _a…todo esto._

 ** _Edward_**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que la dejé tirada en el bosque.

Un año desde que he vagado por la tierra separado de mi familia, pero me lo merezco. Todo el dolor y la agonía son merecidos, yo fui quién impertinentemente codicie a una chica humana con un futuro brillante, y la enamoré sabiendo que ponía en riesgo su vida, y que lo nuestro no tendría un final feliz.

Porque los monstruos como yo no pueden tener su _felices por siempre._ El ruido del teléfono me saca de mi neblina y veo que Alice llama nuevamente, no quiero hablar, no quiero contestar, solo acurrucarme en la cama maltrecha de una hostal barata de Brasil, pero mi familia no tiene porque preocuparse, ya no deseo ocasionarle mas daño a nadie.

Alcanzó el teléfono y apretó el botón verde.

\--¿Qué quieres?.—preguntó bruscamente.

\--¡Sucedió algo con Bella!—grita Alice al otro lado de la línea. – Edward, la vi colisionando su coche contra una barrera hace _tres dias..._

Mi corazón se reduce a cenizas.

\--Es mi culpa.—susurró casi imperceptiblemente.—ella no tenía que…

\--¡Ha sido convertida!—me interrumpe con otro chillido.—es _vampiro ahora,_ Edward.

Vampiro, mi mente se bloquea, Bella es una vampira ahora.

\--¿Quién fue?.-- cuestiono con un siseo. Carlisle no se atrevería a convertir a Bella a menos que no tuviera opción…

\--El aquelarre Rothfeld.—espeta con tensión.—eso no es lo peor, no puedo verla con claridad, como si me estuvieran bloqueando, y lo que es horrible Edward, ellos son _tradicionales._

Se lo que significa esas palabras y suenan como cuchillas. Bella esta cazando humanos, la dulce Bella que se desmayaba al ver sangre, esta desquiciada, matando libremente producto de la sed.

\--Voy para allá.—respondo rapidamente.—tengo que encontrarla antes que haga algo de lo que luego se arrepienta.

\--Ven rapidamente.—dice y luego suelta un suspiro.—pero Edward, no se donde puede estar, chocó en Danbury, pero a estas alturas puede estar en Canadá.

No me importa nada de eso, recorreria la distancia necesaria para encontarla, si tengo que llegar a Alaska para rastrearla lo haré, no la abandonaré dos veces.

 **CB** **Bien** chicos aquí esta el primer capítulo, estoy algo ansiosa porque no se si quizá ya ha pasado de moda Crepúsculo, fue publicado en 2005 y ya estamos en 2018, sin embargo, desde que lo leí hace un par de años siempre he deseado hacer un fic.

Espero que lo disfruten, besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ocho meses después**

 **Montreal, Canadá.**

En un bar de mala muerte, Bella Swan estaba acechando a su víctima.

Sentada en un piso frente a la barra, ella jugaba distraídamente con el vaso de Vodka, dándole pequeños sorbos para aparentar la mayor humanidad posible. Sentía las miradas sobre ella, miradas que la asqueaban completamente, a excepción de _una_.

Bella movió su cabeza suavemente hacia la derecha, donde Alec estaba apoyado con un codo sobre la barra hablando con una chica de apariencia desastrosa, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, y la _complicidad_ fluyo entre ellos, esa era su nueva táctica para alimentarse.

Ella se enderezo cuando supo que un hombre se aproximaba, sus dedos trazaron líneas sobre el vaso de cristal, y podía oír el golpeteo del corazón de su nueva víctima. Una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción se formó en su rostro cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado, e intento patéticamente conseguir algo con ella.

\-- ¿Vienes mucho aquí?.—comenzó su nueva víctima con sonrisa perezosa.—porque yo nunca te he visto preciosa.

Las _enseñanzas_ de Alec fluyen por su mente, y ella miró al hombre con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, se movió para que intencionalmente la falda suba un poco más por sus piernas. " _Debes hacer que solo piensen en ti, bloquéalo_ s" había dicho su compañero de cacería. Bien, eso estaba haciendo justo ahora.

\--No.—responde Bella con un ronroneo.—me gusta frecuentar variados lugares, _experimentar_.

El hombre le da un sorbo a su vaso de Vodka.-- ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a hablar… en privado?

\--Por supuesto. —susurró Bella antes de soltar una risa.

Ella le hace una seña al Barman y deposita un billete de cincuenta dólares sobre la barra, y se levanta lentamente, aprovechando de otorgarle una mirada triunfante a Alec, quien mueve la cabeza y le da un _guiño_ con sus ojos carmín.

La victima tiene su corazón latiendo frenético contra su pecho por la expectación, y eso divierte más a Bella, ¿Cuál será su reacción cuando se dé cuenta que ha caído en una trampa de la cual no saldrá?, " _Idiota_ " pensó en silencio, se dejaban llevar por lo que parece brillante y atractivo, _lanzan sus vidas por la borda por su estúpido impulso_. Ella no era una asesina a sangre fría, las victimas venían hacia su dirección.

El hombre no tardó en mostrar su verdadero rostro, y cuando ambos se introdujeron en un callejón que estaba cubierto de espesas sombras que no permitían el paso de la luz de los focos de la calle, se volvió hacia ella y la empujo contra la pared. Por supuesto, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para mover a Bella, pero ella se dejó caer contra la pared, _jugar previamente_ a la caza le parecía tan bueno como la caza en si misma.

\--¿Estas en paz?.—inquirió Bella alcanzando las manos del hombre antes que la tocaran.—Después de matar a una niña inocente, ¿puedes dormir en las noches?

Los ojos del hombre centellaron y pudo ver como su rostro cambiaba del deseo a la furia.--¿Eres policía?.—espeto antes de intentar mover su mano para golpearla.

Bella atajó el puño en el aire con la mano derecha, y movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

—No debiste de hacer eso.—susurro antes de apretar ligeramente su mano, el sonido de los huesos quebrándose fue seguido de un grito.—nunca debiste alzar la mano contra una mujer, en primer lugar.

\--¿Qué quieres?.—jadeo el hombre con los ojos cristalinos por el dolor.

Ella lo miró, y sonrió abiertamente con sus labios maquillados de rojo, demostrando una blanqueadura impecable.— _Tu sangre._

Y luego le enterró los dientes sobre la piel que cubría el yugular, mientras le fracturaba las costillas para matarlo y de esa manera que no hiciera ningún ruido.

Levanto la mirada cuando escuchó pasos y risa femenina internarse en el callejón. Alec era certero cuando escogía una víctima, como también más pulcro. Condujo a la chica, hasta que sin previo aviso le puso una mano en la nuca y otra en el hombro, por un instante, Bella creyó que la besaría, pero lo descarto rápidamente, en el instante siguiente, se oyó un jadeo de sorpresa y un chasquido silencioso, le rompió el cuello.

\--Bien hecho.—dijo Alec después de dejar caer el cuerpo de la chica con desprecio.—lo hiciste perfectamente.

Bella lo miró apoyada contra el callejón.— Lo sé, tuve un buen maestro.—susurró lentamente.—pero te has equivocado en una cosa.

Alec frunció su ceño.-- ¿En que?.

Ella se estiró y sello la distancia que habia entre ellos con pasos silenciosos, estiro su dedo índice y atrapo la _solitaria gota de sangre_ que se deslizaba por la barbilla de Alec.

\--No se desperdicia la comida. —dijo antes de lamer su dedo.

El chico alzo una ceja incrédulo, antes de soltar una carcajada.—Amo cuando estas de buen humor.—admitió pasándole una mano por el cabello en un gesto cariñoso.—Es _muy sexy._

Los ojos carmines de Bella centellaron.-- ¿Volveremos con Eleanor y Robert esta noche?

\--¿Quieres volver?.—pregunto Alec ligeramente decepcionado—porque yo tenía planeado llevarte a un lugar.

\--No quiero. —dijo con una risita.—quiero que me muestres ese lugar, más tarde nos reuniremos con ellos.

\--Bien, como ordene señorita.—dijo él divertido.—los encontraremos en Denali, dentro de dos semanas para la boda de una de sus mujeres.

Bella asintió, haciendo una mueca de asco hacia donde estaba el hombre tirado—entonces vámonos, ¿A dónde me llevaras?

\--Sorpresa.—dijo Alec antes de pasar una mano por la cintura de la chica.—te voy a mostrar una parte de mí que no le he _enseñado a nadie más_.

 **Edward**

 _Un_ _año y ocho mese_ s, era la cantidad de tiempo sin ella.

Mi regreso con mi familia no hizo diferencia alguna, fuimos a Danbury, al lugar donde según la visión de Alice, ella había chocado contra las barras de contención antes de ser rescatada por Eleanor Rothfeld, la señal del accidente estaba allí, líneas de ruedas contra el asfalto y el metal torcido, pero cualquier rastro ya se había desvanecido.

Luego de eso, Alice no había tenido ninguna visión concreta que pudiera mostrar la ubicación de Bella, solo sombras borrosas de callejones húmedos y cuerpos tirados, drenados… _por ella._

\--Edward…-- dijo Esme, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y mirando la solitaria mochila sobre el sofá de mi habitación. —Hijo, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Le di una mirada de disculpa—Me iré hacia Canadá esta noche. —informé antes de pasarme la mano por el cabello y volverme a la ventana—no puede desaparecer simplemente.

\--Ella puede estar en Canadá, o Europa o Asia.—espetó Rosalie interrumpiendo en la habitación bruscamente, sus ojos ardiendo de rabia— ¿nos dejaras nuevamente?, ¿a tu familia?.—cuestionó.

\--Debo encontrarla.—respondí lentamente.— no interfieras.

\--Oh, ¡claro que si!.—gritó moviendo sus manos enérgicamente. —ya nos hiciste rastrearla por casi todo el país, nos obligase a mudarnos cuando quisiste dejarla, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás haciendo esto?

\--¡Rose! —llamó Esme. —detente…

\--Hasta encontrarla.—dije con un siseo.-- ¿te cuesta mucho comprenderlo?, pero no te preocupes.—continúe con lentitud.—tu no harás nada, puedes quedarte aquí, _revolcándote_ en tu propia vanidad.

El rostro de Rosalie se mostró sorprendido por mis palabras, y parpadeo aturdida. —Eres un idiota.—escupió antes de salir por la puerta con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado.

Esme me miro con pesar. —No le hagas caso, querido. —sugirió. —está preocupada, eso es todo.

Asentí inconscientemente, y aparte la mirada.

\--¿Estás seguro que no deseas compañía? —continuo. —todos estamos deseando encontrarla, no nos molestaría ayudarte.

Moví mi cabeza en negativa. —Si no la encuentro en Canadá, me moveré a Europa, no quiero que ustedes se vean obligados a hacerlo también.

Esme se quedó en silencio unos momentos.-- ¿Iras a la boda de Kate?

\--Estaré allí, no te preocupes.—la tranquilice con una sonrisa cálida.—la encontraré, lo juro.

\--¿y si ella no quiere ser encontrada?.—pregunto Esme con preocupación.—o no quiere modificar su modo de vida, ¿Qué harás entonces?

\--Ella sigue siendo _mi Bella._ —puntualicé. —es buena, solo _tiene que recordarlo._

 **Bella**

El coche se deslizó suavemente por la acera húmeda.

\--Me gusta la lluvia. —dijo Alec sin despegar la vista del frente.—cuando fui mordido, estaba _lloviendo._

Lo mire por unos momentos, sus facciones perfectas estaban impasibles, pero su voz era suave-- ¿no le echas de menos a la vida que dejaste atrás?

El cerró los ojos con pesar. —Para mí ser mordido fue una salvación, Bella.

Bajé la mirada hasta mis manos sobre mi regazo. —No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.—aclaré.—No te estoy presionando.

\--Lo sé, pero te lo diré de todos modos.—continuo con suavidad.— quiero que lo sepas.

Yo me quede en silencio, observándolo. Me recordaba a las hermosas estatuas griegas, no tenía nada que no fuera atractivo, pero quizá lo que era más atractivo en él era ese pesar que siempre cargaba, podía notarlo detrás de sus ojos sarcásticos y bromas pesadas. Él estaba sufriendo, cargaba con un peso demasiado grande. Eso lo hacía aún más hermoso a sus ojos, porque era como un _ángel roto._

\--Nací en Billings, en Montana en el año 1879.—relató con voz neutral, pero pero su manzana de Adán tembló un poco.—mi padre era médico, y dueño de el Hotel del pueblo, y mi madre solo se dedicaba al cuidado de sus hijos.—una sonrisa triste se extiende por su rostro.—era el hijo mayor, tenía un hermano un año menor que yo, se llamaba Andrew…

No aparto los ojos de él y sigue.

\--Pero él no era el hijo de mamá. —Explica con tensión.—el idiota de mi padre había tenido una aventura con una mujerzuela años atrás, sin embargo, mamá lo crio y cuido como si fuera suyo, siempre me dijo " _Andrew no tiene la culpa de su sangre_ ". Ella era buena, demasiado buena para un hombre como mi padre…-- y su voz tiembla al decir lo último.

\--Alec…-- susurró y extiendo mi mano para acariciar su brazo.—no tienes que hacerlo.

\--Siempre odié a Andrew. —Continuo, relajándose un poco. —mi padre lo amaba más que a cualquiera de sus otros hijos, y mucho más que a mí. Yo era el problemático, la oveja negra, el busca pleitos, siempre intente complacerlo, Bella… pero para él no era suficiente. Incluso fui al _ejercito_ por que el me lo pidió, pero eso no hizo que su actitud contra mi cambiara.

》El día que morí estaba furioso. —dijo antes de soltar un suspiro.—me había comprometido con una chica del pueblo, no la quería pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, sin embargo, cuando fui a casa ella estaba en la cama con él, con Andrew.—hace una pausa antes de pisar el acelerador.—lo golpeé, le rompí la nariz por toda la rabia reprimida que tenía contra él.

》Por supuesto padre llegó y me golpeo de vuelta, siempre había sido violento, por lo que lo soporte en silencio, sin embargo, esa noche escuche los disturbios en la habitación matrimonial, esta vez él estaba golpeando a mi madre.

Suelto un jadeo, y el continua.

》Interrumpí viendo todo rojo, ella sangraba de la boca y tenía el vestido rasgado, no se podía levantar, porque era tan pequeña.—su voz se quiebra y suelta un suspiro tembloroso.—me fui contra mi padre, por años había visto el rostro de mi madre con hematomas, las manos vendadas, marcas de manos en sus muñecas, días en los que no podía levantarse de la cama por el dolor, y lo golpeé tan fuerte que lo deje tirado, hasta que Andrew apareció en la habitación con un cuchillo para matarme.

》Lo maté al golpear su cabeza intencionalmente contra la barandilla de la escalera, y mi madre se arrastró como pudo hacia donde yo estaba y me dijo que huyera, que no regresara hasta que ella me avisara, que fuera feliz por primera vez en mi vida. "No eres digno de esto, hijo" esa fueron sus palabras.

》Corrí hasta el bosque con el dinero y la ropa que había tomado y me senté en la penumbra. No estaba arrepentido por matar a Andrew, sino por haber dejado a mi madre bajo el control del monstruo de mi padre. _Comenzó a llover._

\--Fuiste convertido por un nómada, no logro hacerlo porque casi queda expuesto y por lo tanto no te mato, pero si te dio la inmortalidad.—finalizo yo con voz apagada.

\--Si, recuerdas lo que te dije.—observo dándome una mirada suave.—pero no te conté todo.

》Fui convertido y cuando comprendí de que se trataba todo, fui a casa de mi madre, pero el ya no estaba. Mamá se había encargado de él y se había marchado a un pequeño pueblo en Quebec con mis tres hermanos, bajo otra identidad y con la herencia.

\--Cuando dices encargado de él…

\--Lo mató.

Asiento, sorprendida.

》La busqué meses después y se veía tan feliz. —una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro.—ella me vio y le explique lo ocurrido, ella me dijo que fuera feliz, que debía irme para encontrar más como los míos, y que estuviera en paz, bajo la promesa que algún día nos encontraríamos de nuevo, solo fue un minuto y a distancia, el olor a la sangre me volvía salvaje.

\--Así será. —respondo con convicción.

\--No. —Replica rápidamente. —tengo la sangre de miles, y tendré la de miles más. Soy lo opuesto a alguien bueno. He hecho cosas terribles, los peores crímenes que puedes imaginar.

\--Una vez…no recuerdo de quien, escuche que _no nos vemos a nosotros mismos con claridad,_ pero tú eres bueno, debes perdonarte a ti mismo. —musité con un suspiro. —gracias por contarme todo, muchas gracias.

\--No te lo he contado todo —dice con una ligera carcajada.—pero te lo diré cuando lleguemos al lugar que escogí.

Frunzo mi ceño y observó el cartel que dice " **Bienvenidos a Rimouski** ".

\--Nunca he estado aquí. —Admito mientras observó el alargado puente que nos introduce al corazón de la ciudad.-- ¿vienes aquí a menudo?

Alec me guiña un ojo. —Solo con chicas hermosas.

Niego con la cabeza, pero no logro reprimir una risa que se escapa entre mis labios.—Date prisa, ¡estoy curiosa!.

Conduce el resto del camino tatareando las canciones que suenan en la radio, mientras yo observó cómo dejamos la ciudad atrás hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque que termina en donde comienza el agua que rodea casi todo el lugar, esta soleado, pero él es precavido, no hay ningún humano en kilómetros.

\--Llegamos.—anuncia apagando el motor, y me detiene cuando iba a abrir la puerta.—espera, no te bajes.

Otra sonrisa se forma en mis labios cuando abre la puerta con una pequeña reverencia, y me tiende la mano.

Yo la _tomo._

\-- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?.—Cuestiono mirando a mi alrededor.—es como un pequeño paraíso.

\--Porque quiero ser honesto contigo Bella.—dice y no hay tonos de bromas en su voz.—siento algo por ti, y sé que tú también lo sientes, pero también debes saber que posiblemente te reencontraras con _Edward Cullen_ en Denali.

\--¿Qué…dices?

\-- Tu tendrás todo el control, yo no te obligaré a nada.—promete con voz noble.—cuando estabas siendo convertida llamaste a Edward muchas veces, y si al verlo todos esos sentimientos vuelven a ti, _te dejaré ir,_ solo si tú me lo pides.

\--¿Y si no lo hago?.—digo amenazadoramente

El ladea su cabeza con sorpresa—Entonces te haré mi _princesa de las tinieblas_ , ya que no somos exactamente buenos samaritanos.—una sonrisa pequeña baila en sus labios.—Tu tienes una energía… una llama violenta que me gusta.—se detiene y su sonrisa se desvanece.—si decides que ya no sientes nada por Edward Cullen incluso después de verlo podremos irnos a donde desees, Grecia, Rusia, China… _solo pídelo._

Lo siguiente que sé es que mis labios se estrellan _contra los suyos._

 _ **Bien** , este es el **segundo** capítulo_

 _La relación Bella y Alec es algo confusa, pero ella ya no es la chica de Forks, por lo que tampoco puede comportarse igual. Una canción que puede " **adelantar** " un poco lo que ocurrirá entre ellos es "Muse de **Undisclosed Desires** "_

 _¿Ha alguien mas le gustan los personajes oscuros?_

 _Ellos no tienen un comportamiento exactamente moral, y el **vínculo** se ha forjado debido a que Alec ve en Bella algo que el siente que le hace falta._

 _Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias!_

 _PD: En el próximo capitulo tendremos el reencuentro! y quizá sea el comienzo de un triángulo amoroso._

 _Y Alec tiene un poder, que se mostrará proximamente._

 _Besos!_

 _ **CB**_

Ahora mismo estoy estudiando para unos exámenes de la muerte, pero no por eso dejaré de actualizar! El lunes o martes subiré el siguiente, e intentaré publicar 2-3 veces a la semana. Yo también leo fanfics y odio cuando alguien no los actualiza, pero no me odien, no dejaré esta historia hasta finalizarla.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

 **Bella**

Desde que fui convertida, siempre me he preguntado si todos los vampiros son millonarios, o esto se limita solo a Alec.

\-- ¿Te gusta?—pregunta él después de apagar el motor sin dejar de observar mi rostro pasmado, tras mi silencio titubea un poco.-- ¿O te gustan las casas menos ostentosas?

¿Casa?… lo que tenía frente a mí era una mansión, de cemento y cristal rodeado de un lago de agua cristalina, donde los reflejos del atardecer jugaban sobre el agua como pequeñas luces.

\--Es preciosa. —respondo moviendo mi cabeza en negativa a su pregunta.-- ¿Vienes aquí con Eleanor y Robert?

\--No, es mi refugio privado. —admite con honestidad. —no traigo a nadie aquí.

No dejo de observar la mansión frente a mí. —Estas lleno de sorpresas, Alexander. — bromeo, aunque sé que es verdad.-- ¿Robas bancos, o qué?

\-- _Soy estafador_. —dice con simplicidad como si hablara del tiempo, pero con un tono que deja en claro que no es una broma.—pero solo ha millonarios y corporaciones, con eso he establecido algunos negocios en algunos lugares del mundo

Mis cejas se arquean.-- ¡Alec! — chillo sin ocultar mi sorpresa.-- ¿Eres sicario también?.—me detengo cuando una pregunta me invade.-- ¿Cómo lo haces?

Rueda sus ojos, intentando mostrarse exasperado pero sé que lo disfruta.

—Tengo un don, puedo jugar con la mente de las personas, crear ilusiones, crear recuerdos, descubrir sus terrores ocultos en el subconsciente y _jugar con ellos para que hagan lo que yo quiero que hagan_ , incluso puedo eliminar recuerdos con solo tocar la mano de una persona. — mueve sus dedos juguetonamente.—como una derivación mucho más genial de la hipnosis que hacen los humanos.

Me quedo sin palabras, y después de unos momentos, lo primero que se me ocurre preguntar

\-- ¿Solo funciona en humanos?

Sus ojos me miran divertido.-- ¿Preocupada de que pueda hacerte algo?

Suelto un bufido. —No seas idiota. —digo dándole un ligero codazo. —eventualmente lo sabría y te daría una paliza.

Su risa inunda el coche. —Eres un peligro, Bella Swan.

\--Supongo que ese es mi don. —digo divertida.—darte problemas a ti.

\--Tú no das ningún problema cuando no estás en versión _kamikaze_. — admite con amargura.—necesito que esta noche te comportes, ¿entiendes?

Muevo mi mirada hasta el cumulo de bolsas y cajas elegantes de las comprar que Alec había hecho durante el día, podría emocionarme ver que había comprado si supiera que no era exclusivamente para que fuera a ese matrimonio, ahora esas compras me producían una presión en el cuello.

\--No entiendo porque no podemos excusarnos e irnos, Alec. —me quejó ante su mirada carmín.—vámonos lejos, empecemos de nuevo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, esa es la belleza de la inmortalidad.

El coche se queda en silencio unos minutos, cuando habla su voz suena monocorde.

\--Podemos irnos, Bella.—dice.—sin embargo hay dos motivos que me guían a que primero debemos ir a este matrimonio, la cosa es que tienes un pasado, y digan lo que digan esos refranes, el pasado siempre importa.—apoya su cabeza contra el asiento y su pelo miel se ve como oro líquido.—Yo no puedo hurgar en tu mente y hacerte recordar todo a la fuerza, podría hacerte daño, pero ver a los Cullen, siendo que tuviste una conexión con ellos en tu vida humana podría ayudarte a enlazar cabos sueltos.

Frunzo mis labios. —No recuerdo nada Alec. —digo por enésima vez desde que nos conocimos. —y si lo hiciera, ¿Cuál es el objetivo?, no puedo ser humana de nuevo, solo lograras amargar mi existencia.

\--Porque cuando te conviertes, no cambia quien eres. — responde con veracidad.— yo he hecho un montón de cosas horribles, pero siempre he sabido quien era, pero tú no lo sabes, y si fuiste esa chica melosa que yo creo que eras, algún día, no sé cuándo esos recuerdos volverán a ti, y quizá te horrorices de cada cosa que hiciste en esta vida, _la culpa te hundirá._

\--Dijiste dos motivos. —digo con voz fúnebre.-- ¿Cuál es el otro?

\-- _Alianzas_. —responde con simplicidad.—las alianzas pueden ser de gran valor en caso de enemistades, con aquelarres más poderosos, y cuando digo esto, me refiero exclusivamente a nuestros amigos de Italia.

Las explicaciones de Eleanor vienen a mi mente, cuando me explica cómo es la jerarquía en el mundo vampírico y puedo comprender a Alec y su necesidad de ir a esa fiesta. No puedo ser tan egoísta para impedírselo, y apreto mi mandíbula para no soltar una palabrota de frustración.

\--Bien. —digo con demasiada brusquedad para el ambiente pasivo que nos rodea y observo el reloj de mi muñeca, cada manecilla se mueve como el cuchillo de la guillotina antes de caer sobre un condenado.— hagamos esto.

Alec me mira por un momento, pero yo aparto la mirada.

Media hora después estoy de pie en la enorme habitación principal, frente al imponente espejo, el largo vestido de seda dorada que Alec escogió para mi es de exactamente mi talla, elegante, con solo un hombro cubierto, hasta caer al muslo donde una abertura permite enseñar solo una pierna, por unos momentos siento que no soy yo la chica del reflejo, aun llevo mi cabello alborotado, y salvaje pero pasando por alto eso mi imagen me recuerda a Diana, la diosa de la caza.

Lo bueno de ser vampiro es que andar en tacones no es complicado para nada, piso probando los altísimos tacones negros y no siento nada molesto, cepillo mi cabello por primera vez en tiempo y le dejo suelto. No recuerdo nada de mi vida humana pero no creo que hacer peinados pomposos hubiese sido lo mío. Aún queda sobre la inútil cama joyas, maquillaje y otros tres vestidos innecesarios, con abrigos de piel demasiados sofisticados, una sonrisa cansada se forma en mis comisuras, Alec si sabe cómo gastar dinero.

Hay un golpe en la puerta seguido de su voz.

\-- ¿Puedo pasar?

¿Por qué pregunta eso?, me ha visto abrirle la garganta a más de un centenar de hombres, las primeras veces mi ropa quedo desgarrada, cuando corríamos por los bosques llegaba a casa de Eleanor con la mitad de mis prendas, ¿y aun así lo pregunta?, ya no siento ningún tipo de pudor a su lado.

\--No preguntes y entra.

La puerta se abre, y entra con sus largas piernas, por primera vez que nos conocimos vestido formal. El traje le queda perfectamente, la corbata y la camisa blanca me recuerdan a esos hombres de negocios, pero claro, Alec es mucho más guapo, incluso aparenta muchísimos más de los diecinueve años que tiene, lleva el cabello peinado y una postura altanera innata, una vez más me pregunto cómo se veía en su época, la respuesta es clara, guapísimo.

\--Hermosa. —susurra y veo que esta cauteloso, sus movimientos son lentos. —veo que has dejado tu pelo suelto.

\--No sé cómo manipularlo. —respondo quitándole la importancia.

\--Siéntate en el tocador. —dice apuntando el mueble blanco al lado del largo ventanal. —yo te peino.

Una de mis cejas se alza, pero de todos modos me siento en la silla acolchada-- ¿Ahora eres estafador y peluquero?

\-- _Peinaba a mi madre_ cuando ella no podía hacerlo. —se limita a responder.

Sé que quiere decir " _peinaba a mi madre cuando no podía hacerlo por culpa de los golpes"_ y mi furia se ablanda.

Maneja los mechones de pelo como si fuera un experto, moviendo sus dedos, trenzando y enrollando con los pasadores y ligas, en poco tiempo ha hecho un elegante recogido que yo nunca hubiese podido hacer, y sé que ese era uno de los peinados que le hacía a su madre, es clásico, pero no deja de ser hermoso.

\--Listo.

Me da una mirada satisfecha, analizando su obra con aire crítico.

\--Déjalo. —digo yo observando mi peinado, como una niña en su cumpleaños. —me encanta, muchas gracias.

Alec mueve su cabeza restándole importancia, mientras alcanza una caja de satín azul, y la deja sobre el tocador, me mira con una sonrisa. —Vamos, ábrelo.

Muevo mis dedos con la mayor delicadeza que puedo, y mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa

Dentro hay un enorme collar, demasiado ostentoso, como una enredadera de oro y diamantes con un millón de hojas, que culmina en una delicada figura de una pequeña flor de loto. Me da miedo tomarlo porque mis dedos y fuerza son inestables, solo con apretarlo más de la fuerza…

\--Es una flor de loto. —aclara Alec.-- ¿sabes qué significa?

Niego con la cabeza, aún absorta en los detalles perfectamente hechos.

\--Simboliza la _elegancia, belleza, perfección, gracia y pureza._ —susurra inclinándose sobre mi hombro, puedo sentir su aliento fresco sobre mi cuello—en la mitología griega, el consumo de las flores de loto provocaba la amnesia que mucha gente deseaba conseguir, y de esa manera tener la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo, _volver a nacer y borrar el pasado._

Me estremezco, cuando con mucha suavidad deja un _beso_ sobre mí yugular.

Puedo sentir su sonrisa soberbia, cuando toma el collar con sus dedos agiles y lo pone sobre mi cuello, abrochándolo con un sonido simple. – Te queda simplemente perfecto.

Observo mi reflejo en el espejo frente a mí, es difícil reconocerme bajo todo ese brillo y telas lujosas, sin embargo, ¿hay algo que reconocer?, soy la chica vampiro, hermosa y salvaje, no la chica humana, débil y mortal, ¿es posible que después del proceso de transformación que petrifico mi cuerpo exista algo humano en mí?, Miro a Alec y le sonrío.

Finalmente cuando salimos de la mansión de Alec, llevo conmigo el abrigo de piel negro y los largos guantes de satín. Él ha insistido en que usemos lentillas de colores, para limitar cualquier peligro de chismes lo más posible, pese a que se desintegraran tras un tiempo, casi me ha sorprendido verlo con lentillas azules sobre sus ojos carmín, creando una tonalidad lila, yo en cambio solo me he puesto marrón, no necesitaba ninguna tonalidad exótica. Las ultimas luces del día bañan de luz anaranjada la atmosfera, él también lleva un abrigo largo, se ve incluso más elegante y peligroso, pero también hermoso.

\--Lo sé. —dice cuando se da cuenta de mi mirada.—me veo increíblemente sexy, no tienes que decirlo.

Muerdo mis labios, reprimiendo la sonrisa. —Iba a decir que te veías elegante. —bromeo.—no me puedes derretir solo con vestirte así.

El alza una ceja. —No me retes a intentarlo.

Apretó mis labios, pero cambio el tema.-- ¿Habrán muchos humanos?

Alec me da una mirada apenada. —solo no respires, te llevaré a cazar después de la fiesta, no te preocupes.

\--Bien. —digo pero aun puedo sentir el ardor en mi garganta, que se que aumentará en un millón de veces. Mi atención se desvía cuando me percato del nuevo coche de azul metálico.--¿es tuyo?

Alec rueda los ojos.-- ¿y de quien más?

\--Porsche. —digo cuando me percato del llamativo logo.—tu no sabes pasar desapercibido.

\--Claro que no. —responde, mientras me acompaña hasta el asiento del copiloto.—agradece que estamos en mayo, los meses de invierno aquí son duros, se te enterrarían los tacos en la nieve.

\--Muy gracioso. —mascullo mientras me siento con elegancia.

Un segundo después está en el asiento del conductor, pero no arranca inmediato, en cambio deja caer las manos sobre su regazo, como hace cuando está nervioso o preocupado por algo.

\--Solo quiero decirte que estos ocho meses contigo han sido los mejores, Bella. —susurra con un tono que me hace entrar en pánico. —y quiero que tengas las llaves de esta casa, si algún día, después de que todo acabe, necesitas un lugar donde estar.

Su mano deja sobre mi vestido una alargada llave plateada.

\--No tienes que decir nada. —añade rápidamente cuando ve que comenzare a protestar. —solo es un presente.

Me quedó en silencio incluso cuando arranca el coche con un ronroneo del poderoso motor, mis ojos solo observan la llave plateada sobre mi vestido, y los sentimientos que me ocasiona. La tonalidad de voz cuando Alec dijo esas palabras no eran felices, ni soberbias, ni sarcásticas, existía en ellas una emoción que no soy capaz de captar, una amargura que hace que tiemble porque sé que es solo el precursor de algo malo que ocurrirá.

Él tampoco dice nada, solo conduce en silencio por el casi desierto camino, no sé de qué manera, se ha alzado entre nosotros un muro de tensión, ¿Qué puedo decirle?, no sé qué palabras usar, por lo que simplemente guardo la llave dentro de mi bolso y me dedico a mirar por la ventanilla el resto del camino.

Visualizo la casa de las Denali a la distancia, como había deducido era enorme, con el espacio más que suficiente para un aquelarre, estaba toda iluminada con una decoración bastante llamativa y coches formaban una fila en la entrada de la casa, obviamente del resto de los invitados, ya se oía música clásica; violines, piano y violonchelos sonando con una precisión magnifica, también risas, toda una fiesta.

Yo por otra parte, me sentía como un condenado caminado hacia la horca.

\--He enviado el regalo de bodas. —dice Alec finalmente, con voz completamente repuesta. —no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

\--Gracias. —respondo intentando pronunciar las palabras con la mayor normalidad posible.

Abre la puerta de copiloto y me ayuda a bajar, como siempre ha hecho. Más invitados están llegando y algunas miradas curiosas se ponen sobre nosotros, paso mi mano por su brazo y el me da una suave caricia que dice claramente " _estoy aquí, contigo_ ", es increíble la manera en como eso logra calmarme, y alzo mis hombros, estoy con él.

Una mujer de cabello castaño está recibiendo a los invitados, conoce a Alec porque sonríe impresionada cuando nos ve llegar, también noto la tensión en sus brazos, y su mirada nerviosa va desde Alec hacia mí y en viceversa.

\--Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Carmen. —dice Alec con tranquilidad, me mira y añade. —ella es Isabella.

Mi nombre hace que sus facciones cambien drásticamente, y un destello surge en sus ojos que no soy capaz de reconocer. —Oh, Isabella. —dice finalmente. —hermoso nombre, bienvenida.

\--Muchas gracias. —respondo con calma.

\--Eleazar está en el salón. — avisa con formalidad, y me sonríe suavemente.—está hablando con Carlisle en este momento.

Reconozco el nombre de inmediato, Carlisle Cullen.

\-- ¿Eleanor y Robert ya han llegado? -- pregunto a Carmen, intentando desviar mi nerviosismo.

\--Sí, también lo encontraras allí.

Le doy las gracias con un suave asentimiento y aumento la presión en el brazo de Alec cuando salimos de los ojos inquisidores de Carmen.

\--Quítate el abrigo. — dice Alec antes de ayudarme a deslizarlo por mis brazos.—te quedarás conmigo, ¿bien?, solo si tú me lo pides te dejaré sola con ellos.

La presión sobre mi pecho aumenta. —Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola. —susurro retocando un mechón de cabello con gracia.—te mataré si lo haces, muy lentamente.

Una sonrisa torcida se forma en sus labios, mientras cuelga su abrigo. —tú y tus amenazas, muy atractivo.

\--Oh, cállate. —digo pasando mi brazo cuando él hace el gesto.—esta fue tu idea.

\--Solo tienes que verte encantadora, sonreír y ser tú. —responde inclinado sobre mi oído. —luego nos iremos y te mostraré mi piso en el corazón de Paris.

Ruedo mis ojos. —tú no sabes nada de ser humilde. —acuso pero nada puede ayudarme a deshacer la bola de nervios en mi estómago.

¿Por qué debería estar asustada? Quizá ellos no me reconozcan, o no quieran hacerlo, me digo a mi misma mientras Alec y yo nos encaminamos al salón, no hay manera de que Edward Cullen fuese mi pareja, nunca me busco, nunca recibí noticias de eso estaba haciendo, ni me salvó de la loca vampira que fue causante de mi accidente, el no hizo nada de eso, de modo, ¿Qué podían decirme los Cullen?, ellos no eran mi familia, y definitivamente Edward no era mi compañero, porque quien siempre estuvo tirando de mí, exigiéndome, animándome fue Alec, nunca me dejó sola, incluso en mis días malos, y estoy absolutamente segura que fue gracias a él, que pese a estar muerta, nunca antes me había sentido tan viva.

Una nueva resolución llego a mí, y cuadre mis hombros, solo yo decidiría que podía afectarme, al igual que los humanos a quienes aniquilaba, para mi ellos no eran nada.

\--Estoy perfecta. —digo y aflojo mi agarre en el brazo de Alec.-- ¿también me veo así?

\--Nunca has sido menos que perfecta. —susurra.

Entramos al salón bajo las miradas escrutiñadoras de todos, pero me mantuve inmutable, y Alec parecía disfrutar de toda la atención, analice la decoración y sonreí gratamente, era hermosa, me recordaba a los cuentos infantiles de invierno, casi creaba una atmosfera de irrealidad.

Escuche los cuchicheos, y susurros, palabras como "neófita", "compañera", "tradicionales" flotaban en el aire, pero solo sonreí sarcásticamente y miré a Alec, sus ojos ahora lila se movieron coquetamente. Pude también escuchar latidos, rítmicos, vitales y la sangre fluyendo por sus venas, afirme mi agarre en su brazo.

Eleanor apareció de inmediato, seguido de Robert, ella se veía deslumbrante en un vestido rojo con encaje y el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta con los risos brillantes.

\--¡Oh, Bella!.—dijo mirándome impresionada. Alec libero mi brazo, y Eleanor me abrazo apenas lo hizo, le devolví el abrazo. —te ves hermosa, gloriosa.

\--Tú también estas preciosa, Eleanor. —digo y le sonrió a Robert que nos está mirando divertido. Él no era un hombre desagradable después de conocerlo un poco.

Alec soltó una risa, divertido. —Vamos, Eleanor, la necesito entera.

Eleanor me dio un apretón antes de soltarme, y sus ojos centellaron cuando Alec tomó, esta vez mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

\--Se ven muy bien ustedes juntos. —dijo Robert rodeando a Eleanor con un brazo.-- ¿vendrán con nosotros después de la boda?

\--Eso lo decidirá Bella. — responde Alec con suavidad.— le prometí llevarla por el mundo, pero creo que una temporada con la familia no hará mal, antes de un largo viaje.

\--Claro que no. —respondí. —disfrutar con ustedes es maravilloso.

Eleanor me dio una sonrisa brillante, pero se desvaneció y sus ojos se deslizaron desde mi rostro hasta más allá de mí, distinguí en su mirada el filo de peligrosidad.

\-- ¿Bella?—dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Alec se tensó e hizo círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano. Yo apreté mi mandíbula, y me giré, lentamente.

Ahí estaba frente a mí, el chico de la fotografía, Edward Cullen.

\--Hola Edward. — dijo Alec con dureza, su voz se mostraba aburrida y peligrosa —es un gusto volver a verte, aquel terrible look de los 60s no te iba para nada.

Pero Edward lo ignoró olímpicamente.-- ¿Bella? —repitió, y sus ojos dorados se movieron salvajes.

\--Si. — digo y mantengo mi voz neutral.-- ¿te conozco?

Visualizo detrás de él al aquelarre, es sencillo hacerlo, su jefe, Carlisle Cullen esta inmediatamente detrás de Edward, a su lado está la mujer del líder de aspecto maternal, y más allá dos parejas más; una de ellas conformada por un chico rubio y una pequeña chica, la segunda por un hombre de aspecto intimidante, y una despampanante rubia.

La sala queda en silencio, a excepción de los latidos humanos y Eleanor toma lugar a mi lado, junto con Robert.

\-- ¿Qué estás diciendo? —masculla Edward y da un paso hacia mi demasiado rápido. Alec estira un brazo y se interpone delante de mí.

\--Hasta ahí, Cullen. —espeta con lentitud.—Yo no soy un _moralista come bambis_ como ustedes, pero creo que arruinar un matrimonio es algo bastante poco elegante.

Carlisle pone una mano sobre el hombro de Edward, y le hace una señal con la cabeza. –Vamos a hablar a un lugar más privado.

Alec se inclina sobre mi hombro. —Quédate conmigo. —susurra

Una chica de cabello rubio fresa nos mira con tensión, sacándonos del salón con la mayor gracia posible y nos señala una habitación, la más alejada de la casa, antes de avisar que el matrimonio comenzaría dentro de veinte minutos.

\--Por favor, no le arruinen esto a Kate. —dice amenazadoramente.

\--Díselo a tus amiguitos. —espetó Alec sarcásticamente.

Cuando finalmente nos introducimos en la habitación y Alec cierra la puerta tras de sí, yo analizo a quienes tengo frente a mí, Eleanor había sido clara cuando nuestra conversación se desvió a los Cullen tiempo atrás, tres de ellos tenían poderes, la chica de cabello negro podía ver el futuro, el chico de cabello miel manejaba emociones, y Edward leía las mentes.

\--Hagamos esto rápido. —dijo Eleanor con profesionalismo.-- ¿Cómo demonios conocen a Bella?

\--Esa pregunta deberíamos hacerla nosotros. —dijo la chica de cabello negro, pero no la miré, mis ojos estaban centrados hacia el chico de cabello cobrizo, su mandíbula tensa, me ponía nerviosa.

\--Salvamos a Bella de una muerte segura. —Intervino Alec, irradiando peligrosidad en cada una de sus palabras. —estaba tirada a un lado de la carretera, con hemorragia y su columna fracturada, es miembro de nuestra familia, si no han sido capaces de captarlo.

\-- ¿Familia? —bufó la rubia mirándonos a todos con desdén.

\--Suficiente. —digo yo alzando la voz y Alec me mira con satisfacción.—No sé qué es esto, no los conozco, pero estamos aquí, por lo que quiero respuestas.—mi mirada se dirige al chico de cabello cobrizo.—entonces, tú me las darás.

\--Bella…-- dice una vez más, y da un paso hacia mí. — ¿Realmente no nos recuerdas?, ¿no me recuerdas?

Alzo mi mentón y le respondo tras un momento.-- ¿Por qué debería recordarte?— cuestiono, antes de darle una mirada a todos los miembros del aquelarre Cullen, y abro mi bolso de mano.—tengo esta foto.—digo sujetándola con mi mano temblorosa.—y quiero que me digas ahora…¿Por qué tu y yo nos vemos así?.

La chica de cabello negro se lleva una mano a la boca. —Bella…

\-- ¡Estoy hablando con él!—chillo con voz aguda. Observó al chico de cabello miel a su lado. — _Tú_ no te atrevas a calmarme.

\--Nos conocimos en Forks, tu tenías diecisiete años… —dice Edward acortando la distancia entre nosotros, y yo doy un paso hacia atrás, Alec se tensa, deteniendo su avance con un brazo firme.

\--No te atrevas a tocarla. —advierte con un tono que nunca antes había escuchado.— _ella está conmigo._

\--Continua. —digo apretando mis labios.—dime todo.

Edward le da una mirada penetrante a Alec y se vuelve hacia mí.

\--En la clase de biología fue nuestro primer encuentro, quería matarte por como olía tu sangre, pero no lo hice, y poco después nos enamoramos, te dije que era y lo aceptaste, hubo un incidente con unos nómadas, resultaste herida pero lograste recuperarte, uno de ellos te mordió, yo succione el veneno para evitar la trasformación…-- se detiene y veo en él la misma expresión que yo debía de tener en esos momentos, soltó un suspiro tembloroso y continuo.—tuvimos un verano maravilloso, pero para tu cumpleaños dieciocho, hubo un incidente, te cortaste con un papel el dedo, y casi terminas muerta…

\-- ¿Quién fue? – digo interrumpiéndolo, y mi mirada se va al resto del aquelarre.

\--Yo. —responde el chico de cabello miel con una expresión avergonzada, Alec se remueve a mi lado—lo siento…

\-- _No me importa_. —digo, y me dirijo hacia Edward.—continua.

\--Decidí entonces que tu eras merecedora de un futuro humano, con experiencias humanas, y que la única manera de que eso pasara era dejándote ir, así que te abandone, y todos nos fuimos de Forks.

La habitación queda en silencio.

\--Muy valiente, Edward. —dice Alec sarcásticamente.—casi la mata tu hermanito, y quien huye eres tu.—aplaude un par de veces.-- ¡Bravo!

\-- ¿Eso es todo?—digo con la voz sin emoción. —bien… esto no cambia nada.

\-- ¿Qué?, ¡no!—vocifera Edward con ojos salvajes. —esto cambia todo…

\-- _Me dejaste_. —respondo acusatoriamente.—por lo que no me querías.

\--¡Mentí!—grita pasándose una mano por el cabello.—Bella todo fue una mentira, tu eres mi compañera, jamás deje de amarte, antes de que fueras convertida, yo pensaba volver…

Mi boca se abre indignada. —Espera, espera. —interrumpo yo anonada.—¿tu esperabas volver?, ¿Qué demonios significa eso?, ¿tenía que estar esperando como idiota que te hicieras hombre y volvieras?, ¿estás de broma?

\--Bella, Bella…-- llama Alec moviendo su mano frente a mi cara. —calma, ya podrás botar tensiones cuando encontremos a un leñador por ahí.

\--Alec, no me digas que me calme. —chillo enseñando mis dientes, me giré hacia Edward nuevamente. —tú has dicho que cuando fui mordida succionaste el veneno, ¿Por qué no dejaste que me transformara?, ¿tan desagradable se te hacia la idea?

Edward se veía pálido incluso para ser un vampiro, pero no le tuve lastima. — _Mírate_.—escupí con desagrado.-- ¿te has dado cuenta como me miras?, es casi _como si yo fuera tu juguete roto,_ un proyecto que no pudo realizarse.

La mujer al lado de Carlisle se acercó a mi.—Bella, querida.—susurro estirando una mano para tocar mi mejilla, me aparte y ella lo comprendió, bajando la mano derrotada—sé que estas furiosa, todos te entendemos, pero escucha… tu eres una chica dulce y maravillosa, solo tienes que recordarlo.

\--No. —digo negando con mi cabeza con una sonrisa amarga.—yo no soy eso, ustedes tienen una idea equivocada de mi.—digo con tranquilidad.—esta soy yo ahora, señora. Me alimento de humanos, disfruto haciéndolo y amo esta vida…

La chica de cabello negro interrumpe. —es porque no recuerdas quien eres, Bella. ¿Dirías lo mismo, si recordaras a tu padre y madre?

\--Ni se te ocurra. —Interviene Alec con los ojos entrecerrados. —ustedes que se vanaglorian de intentar hacer el menor daño posible, literalmente se sienten todos unos puritanos, ¿quieren destruirla?, la oportunidad de que recordara no funcionó, Bella sigue sin recordar nada, ¿la harán recordar a la fuerza?, ¿y qué pasa cuando cada sentimiento vuelva en oleada?

\-- ¿Prefieres que ella viva sin recordar nada?—grito Edward, perdiendo lo cabales. Alec me aparto y se paró frente a él.-- ¿Qué siga actuando de esta manera?, ¿te gusta que ella sea un _monstruo_ como tú?

\-- ¿Cómo le dijiste?—cuestionó Alec gruñendo y enseñando sus dientes. Su cuerpo se encorvó, listo para atacar.

 _Monstruo_ , las palabras resonaban en mi mente.

 _Monstruo_.

Había visto a Alec luchar, con Robert de vez en cuando, sus brazos estaban marcados por mordeduras, y era capaz de inmovilizar a alguien con una rapidez alucinante, si Edward y Alec luchaban, ¿Quién ganaría?, por muy pequeño que fuera el riesgo, no podía perderlo.

\--Déjalo, Alec.—digo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y empujándolo hacia atrás.

\--¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? – preguntó incrédulo.

\--Claro, ¿soy un monstruo para ti, Edward?—pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa. —me dejas, decides lo que yo debo vivir, impones lo que tú quieres frente a lo que yo quiero, siendo que era mi vida, y después de dejarme esperas que yo te esté esperando.—bajo la mirada hasta mis pies.—tal vez tengas razón, yo soy un monstruo, pero el responsable de todo esto eres tú, por lo que _si yo soy una bestia tú también lo eres_.—me muevo hacia la puerta, y tiro del brazo de Alec conmigo.—vámonos, no quiero seguir aquí.

\--Bella. —dice Alec con suavidad. —espera, tienes que calmarte.

Me volteo a verlo, y observo los rostros de las personas en esa habitación.

\--No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.-- siseo—vámonos.

Y esta vez, Alec viene conmigo.

 **CB**

 **Bueno este es el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Por favor díganme sus opiniones, y sugerencias, estaré encantada de tomarlas en cuenta.**

 **Como un adelanto, aún queda la fiesta de matrimonio, ocurrirá un baile, como también se enterarán de algo desagradable sobre Alec y las marcas de mordeduras sobre sus brazos.**

 **Eso ha sido todo.**

 **Besos!**

 **PD: cualquier actualización ocurrirá después del miércoles porque antes estaré ocupada con exámenes.**

 **BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sin duda el lugar era hermoso, pero existía algo en la atmosfera que me ponía de nervios.

\--Acepto. —susurró Kate, con voz cargada de emoción.

Luego ambos se besaron y tuve que apartar la vista porque me sentía invadiendo una situación demasiado privada, sin embargo aplaudí desviando mi atención por un momento a los Cullen, específicamente a Edward.

\-- Y vivieron felices por siempre. —mascullo Alec medio divertido a mi lado.

\-- Eso no existe. —espeté retocándome el cabello distraídamente. —todo con el tiempo se oxida, se pudre hasta que ya no hay nada.

\--Creo que he pillado el mensaje. —dice Alec y su ceño se frunce. — ¿Sucede algo?, porque tus ánimos no están demasiado positivos.

Parpadeé incrédula. —No sé cómo lo haces. — confesé anonada. —pero yo no puedo simplemente olvidar lo que ocurrió hace como cinco minutos, todo es muy confuso, además…-- moví mi cabeza en dirección al sacerdote. —exactamente ahora necesito encajarle los dientes a alguien.

\--No, no lo necesitas. —replicó Alec con calma. —solo quieres un humano que pueda hacer de juguete para ti, y tu rabia, lo que no es muy buena idea a menos que quieras fingir el ataque de un oso.

Rodé los ojos. —Solo… no me digas que es lo que necesito.

Los aplausos callaron la respuesta de Alec, mientras pasaban los novios en dirección al salón de la fiesta, desvié mi mirada donde estaba Edward nuevamente, pero lo descubrí mirándome, por lo que simplemente pase de él al enorme ventanal de vidrio que estaba a sus espaldas señalando los bosques de Alaska, intentando disimular.

\--No seas _demasiado obvia._ — dice de pronto Alec con naturalidad, tomando mi mano.—la gente te está mirando.

Apretó mis labios para controlar mi respuesta mientras nos vamos camino al salón de la fiesta, al igual que el resto de la casa está sacado de un cuento invernal, todo es blanco, azul y plateado, incluso las flores que se arremolinan alrededor de los postes que están por el perímetro de todo el lugar, puedo ver, más allá a los músicos moviendo sus manos para hacer sonar la dulce melodía de los violines, cada nota igualmente hermosa que la anterior, cierro los ojos por un momento, y de no ser por la mano firme de Alec que sostiene la mía, me hubiese sentido transportada, por instantes a una época en la que había sido feliz.

\--Sé que está de sobra decirlo. —dice Alec, interrumpiendo mi concentración en la música. —pero eres la más hermosa de la habitación.

Recuerdo a la chica rubia del clan de los Cullen y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. —sé que está de sobra decirlo. —comienzo, tomándole el pelo. —pero me estas mintiendo.

\-- ¡Claro que no! – dice mostrándose indignado.—la belleza es algo subjetivo, para mí una chica hermosa no tiene que ser ni exuberante, ni rubia, esos gustos no son de mi tipo, exactamente.

Abro mi boca para responder, pero soy interrumpida antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\--Alexander Rothfeld.—dice una voz masculina que no puedo reconocer hasta que me doy vuelta y descubro a Eleazar, miembro del clan Denali, mirándonos.—ha pasado _mucho tiempo,_ amigo.

Alec le sonríe con suavidad, y demuestra sus modales intachables.—Opino lo mismo, sin embargo no he tenido la oportunidad de visitarte, he estado muy ocupado.

Eleazar asiente y su mirada se centra en mí.-- Esta hermosa chica, debe ser Isabella Swan, ¿no es cierto?

Muevo mi cabeza en asentimiento. —un gusto de conocerlo, Eleazar.

\--El placer es todo mío.—dice, tendiéndome una mano, cuando le otorgó la mía en respuesta a su gesto, su rostro no muestra emoción alguno.—ni tu ni Edward me dijeron que su chica _era un escudo,_ ¿es por eso que la convertiste?, Aro debe estar encantado.

Alec se muestra por un momento afectado y me mira con sus ojos lilas abiertos.

\-- ¿Aro? , ¿escudo?—repito intentando encontrarle sentido, el nombre se enlaza en mi mente, el líder del clan Vulturi.-- ¿Aro?.—Vuelvo a decir, elevando mi voz una octava.-- ¿Qué _demonios_ , Alexander?

Eleazar se muestra incomodo.—Oh, querida.—dice moviendo sus manos en un intento de calmarme, y se gira hacia Alec.—pensé que se lo habías dicho, Alexander, no debiste meterla en algo que ella no sabía.

\--No era necesario. — replica Alec, alcanzando mi brazo.—déjame explicártelo en privado.

\--Y lo harás. —respondo yo, librándome de su agarre. —ahora.

\--No podemos hacerlo aquí. —dice él, mostrándose desesperado, antes de volver a tomar mi mano y conducirme fuera del salón—ven, afuera.

Le doy una última mirada a Eleazar, quien se ha quedado impresionado, y me observa con apenado mientras Alec me lleva consigo fuera del salón, al lugar donde hay frio y árboles, lejos de las miradas, cuya única iluminación es la que llega desde el interior y la otorgada por la luna llena.

\--Bien.—digo, soltando mi brazo.—¿Qué fue eso?

\--Escucha.—responde, pasándose una mano por el cabello.—debes entender antes que nada, que en nuestra vida no todo es necesariamente blanco y negro, a veces, hay tonalidades grises, puntos medios.

\--No me hables como si fuera retardada, y respóndeme. —digo yo antes de soltar un ligero gruñido gutural.-- ¿Qué es eso del escudo y Aro?

Alec cierra sus ojos por un momento —Yo… hay una cosa que no te conté. —explica soltando un suspiro ruidoso y mira en dirección al bosque, más allá, en las perfiladas montañas.—fui miembro de los Vulturis por mucho tiempo, ya has visto mis brazos, esas marcas las he conseguido en lucha.

Mi mandíbula se abre.

\--Finalmente, conocí allí a Eleanor y Robert, ellos también era miembros. — continua, sin mirarme.—nos alejamos hace cuarenta años, pero decidimos mantener buenas relaciones, y como trato, yo debía entregarle a Aro a vampiros potencialmente poderosos. – se detiene y aun puedo oír perfectamente el sonido de los violines, ahora me parecen instrumentos nostálgicos, como si estuvieran entonando una marcha fúnebre.—Descubrimos de tu lazo con Edward, tener a la compañera de uno de los Cullen era algo muy tentador para Aro, así también podía obtener que Edward se uniera, y entonces sufriste tu accidente.

\--Espera. —digo, alzando mi mano para detenerlo, las palabras se me traban. — ¿tú… ya lo habías planeado todo?

\--La noche en que chocaste y fuiste convertida. —dice con voz contenida. —no fue Eleanor quien te mordió, _fui yo_.

Suelto un sonido de sorpresa ahogado, y todo quedó en silencio, por unos momentos, a excepción de los violines.

\-- ¿Tu… hiciste, que?—chilló, dejando de lado mi compostura, y siendo consciente de que todos los vampiros en el salón nos habían escuchado.

\--Bella, en un principio quería llevarte con Aro, pero con el tiempo…

\-- ¡Con el tiempo! — vocifero moviendo mi cabeza en estado de shock.—Eres un maldito loco.

Puedo ver a Eleanor y Robert a distancia de nosotros, al igual que los Cullen, mis ojos se centran en Edward y me volteó a Alec.

\-- ¡Yo era un cebo!—escupo asqueada. —para que él se internara en ese clan por su don, por eso me has traído, querías que él me viera y se diera cuenta de que me tenías bajo tu control.

Alec me mira con los ojos desorbitados. —Solo escúchame, yo no quería hacerlo…

\--Me condenaste a esto. —digo apuntando mi pecho, sobre mi corazón petrificado.—por tu maldito egoísmo, _confié en ti en mis horas más oscuras_ , cuando estaba vulnerable.—me detengo y apretó mi mandíbula, recordándome que si pierdo en control, solo causare una masacre en el interior del salón.— _te dejé entrar a mi vida, y me traicionaste_ , permití que me condujeras por esta vida…

\--Te salvé la vida. —responde Alec. —estarías muerta de no ser por mí.

\--Ahora mismo, Alec. —digo yo sintiendo como cae sobre mí el agua fría de la realidad. — _preferiría estarlo._

Sus ojos se abren, pero no dice nada.

Eleanor llego a mi lado con sus cabellos rubios desordenados. —Bella, escucha…-- le da una mirada a Robert.—nosotros no queríamos…

\--No es importante lo que quieran o no. —digo enseñando mis dientes. —lo que importa son sus acciones, y lo que me han hecho, su finalidad, ustedes me dan asco, y lo que es peor que todo.—mi voz es irreconocible, parece que alguien muy mayor está hablando.—es que me han hecho como ustedes, y ahora tendré que soportar una eternidad repudiándome por eso.

Alcanzo la llave dentro de mi bolso, y la tiró al suelo.

\--Esta es mi promesa hacia ti, Alec.—digo pronunciando cada palabra muy lentamente.—y lo digo, aquí, frente a todos.—mi voz se torna filosa, como una navaja.— _nunca, caminando en esta tierra encontrarás la paz_ , por muchas décadas y siglos que camines entre los hombres, solo serás miserable si continuas así, cambia antes que sea muy tarde, o terminarás destruyendo a todos los que te rodean, _tanto a quienes amas, como a quienes no._

¿Cómo todo puede desmoronarse en tan solo unos minutos?, ¿con tanta rapidez?, mis ojos observan a los Rothfeld y ahora no veo más que extraños, total desconocidos con los que viví por más de ocho meses, en especial a Alec.

Parpadeo, y bajo la mirada, ese lugar ya no tiene nada que pueda ofrecerme, nadie que pueda ayudarme.

Doy un paso atrás

De pronto, el vestido me parece demasiado pesado, mi sed se incrementa y cierro los ojos.

Comienzo a caminar, alejándome de todos, los Cullen tienen sus ojos puestos en mí, puedo sentirlo, pero evito el contacto visual con cualquiera de ellos, nadie es nada para mí en este lugar, Alec es el chico que me engaño, y me condenó, Edward quien me abandonó, los Rothfeld me querían como un cebo.

Mi pecho se siente presionado, no tengo un lugar a donde ir, no tengo casa, ni amigos, no tengo nada, pero no detengo mis pasos. Gruñidos me distraen, sé que Edward está furioso con Alec, él había detenido mi transformación la primera vez que fui atacada, y me volteo.

Edward está agazapado, Alec también, los aquelarres correspondientes están tensos, en posición, no muy lejos hay humanos ensordecidos por la música que no son conscientes que su vida corre peligro.

\--Ella no era culpable. —esta diciendo Edward, mostrando sus dientes.—tu no tenías derecho.

Alec gruñe en respuesta.-- ¿Querías que muriera?.

Edward se precipita hacia Alec, su hermano, quien me atacó para mi cumpleaños lo detiene, Robert detiene a Alec, y más gruñidos se escuchan.

\--Porque tu moral la prefiere muerta, ¿no es cierto?.—responde Alec con un siseo.-- ¿de esa manera la amas?

\--No hables como si supieras lo que es amor.—contraataca Edward. – solo quería lo mejor para ella.

\--Mejor para ella según tu percepción—replicó Alec removiéndose contra el agarre de Robert. – pese a todo ella disfruta de esta vida.

Apreté mi mandíbula, abrí y cerré mi puño, tenía que intentar controlarme, aún era neófita, mi control era muy pobre y se estaba balanceando sobre el delgado filo de la navaja, matar o no matar.

La vida era un conjunto de casualidades, estar en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado podían ser causas de que una suerte desafortunada, el sacerdote que había casado a Kate Y Garret* estaba a tan solo cincuenta metros de mi, si no hubiese estado tan alterada quizá me hubiese controlado, como lo había hecho toda la ceremonia, o si tal vez la brisa -similar a una casualidad exacta – no hubiese empujado su aroma demasiado humano hasta mi nariz, yo me hubiese podido controlar.

Pero no fue así.

En el momento en que sentí su aroma, mi garganta se encendió en llamas ardientes y dolorosas, la ponzoña comenzó a salir de mi boca, a la lejanía pude oír un grito, la chica de cabellos negros estaba teniendo unas de sus visiones y me pedía que me detuviera. Sin embargo, yo ya estaba corriendo hacia la posición del hombre, un segundo después, lo había alcanzado.

 _Y mi sed se calmó._

Detuve sus gritos con un suave chasquido de su cuello, y lo arrastre hasta las penumbras, lejos de cualquier posible mirada, rápidamente la parte superior de mi vestido se tiñó de rojo, la sustancia pegajosa fluyendo por mi cuello y manchando la tierra no me importó, la rabia contenida la sufrió su cuerpo, hasta que ya no tenía nada que beber.

Lo solté dejándolo caer al suelo y me miré las manos.

Sangre roja brillante

Había matado a un inocente.

\--Bella.—dijo una voz masculina aterciopelada detrás mío, solo Edward hablaba así.—Bella, no pasa nada.

Me giré con violencia, el cabello me caía suelto y estaba enmarañado, sucio con sangre, como mi barbilla, mi cuello y mis manos. Sus ojos eran piadosos, amables pero yo no me merecía nada de eso.

\--Tenías razón.—susurré mirando a mi alrededor desorientada.— _soy un monstruo._

\--No.—réplica inmediatamente Edward, una de sus manos alcanza mi mano temblorosa, y ensangrentada.—puedo ayudarte, Bella.

Niego con la cabeza y mi propia naturaleza me perturba.—No puedes, Edward.—digo con un tono neutral, sin emoción.—cada vez que te miro, yo siento…

Sus ojos dorados brillan suavemente.-- ¿Qué sientes?

\--Siento que _estoy mirando a un extraño_.—susurro apenada, y le doy una mirada al cadáver.—y no siento culpa, simplemente _no siento nada._

Libero mi mano de la suya y me pongo de pie, el vestido que hace poco era una obra de arte ahora me daba asco, y me paso una mano por la cara, intentando limpiarme la sangre pero solo empeorando mi repulsión, uno de los tacones estaba roto y me deshago de ellos para que no me entorpezcan más, mis pies caminan con gracia y comienzo mi trayecto para alejarme de ese lugar.

Los violines continúan sonando.

Y yo no me detengo pese a que Edward llama mi nombre, comienzo a correr.

Supongo que los vampiros estamos hechos para sobrevivir sin importar qué. Pasan horas y mis piernas no se detienen, ya he cruzado la mitad de Canadá y tengo un objetivo claro en mi mente, volveré a Forks antes de desaparecer en el mundo.

Una última vez, _volveré donde comenzó todo._

 _Hola Chicos!._

 _Bueno ese fue el nuevo capítulo._

 _Sinceramente Alec la ha jodido, ¿cierto? sin embargo, aún tiene mucho que dar._

 _Quiza en el próximo capítulo haya un encuentro con un "jefe de policía". Tal vez, el amor paternal, pueda ayudarla, ¿no creen?._

(Lo de su escudo aparecerá en el próximo capítulo con detalle)

 _Besos a todos!_

 ** _La canción 《Hold On》 de Chord Overstreet puede ser la indicada para Edward y Bella en este y el proximo Capitulo._**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

\--Deja de seguirme. —gruñí agazapada en la oscuridad de un bosque Canadiense. —vete

Edward salió de la oscuridad que producían los árboles, mostrándose imperturbable, su imagen solo me hizo sentir más salvaje, menos civilizada. La camisa blanca y su saco seguían impecables, yo en cambio tenía jirones de tela restantes a lo que había sido el vestido, mi cabello sucio y pegajoso, ahora con restos de tierra y hojas.

\--No. —respondió calmadamente. —no me iré.

Mostré mis dientes y sisee. —Vuelve con tu familia, ahora.

Él no respondió, y su mirada paso más allá de mí. — ¿Sabes siquiera dónde vas?

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en mi rostro. — ¿Tu hermanita psíquica no te lo dijo?

Un destello de sorpresa se cruzó por su rostro, rápido y fugaz, pero se repuso de inmediato. —Ella no puede verte. —explicó con suavidad.

¿No puede verme?, posibilidades explotan en mi mente, si ella no puede verme, puedo perder a Edward, dejarlo atrás, e irme. Nunca podrá encontrarme, Alec me enseñó eso, si salto al mar, quizá…

\--Si ella no puede verme…--digo irguiéndome lentamente. —deduzco que tú no puedes leer mi mente, ¿cierto?

\--No. — dice moviendo su cabeza con curiosidad y entrecierra sus ojos. — yo no puedo leer tu mente.

Para mí, eso es una luz verde, si es que alguna vez en esta vida había visto una.

\--Eso es lamentable. — dije y le guiñé un ojo.—fue un gusto Edward.

La ventaja de ser vampiro era que no debías respirar, no existía el agotamiento, ni los calambres, y en ese momento, mientras corría por los bosques de Columbia Británica agradecí ser lo más cercano a un depredador que a una presa. Sin embargo, Edward también lo era, y podía sentirlo, corriendo detrás de mí. Existían vampiros más fuertes, otros más rápidos, eso era lo que Eleanor una vez me había enseñado, y Edward era rápido, demasiado veloz como para dejarlo atrás.

Pero había un rio más adelante, y un poblado con casas de madera que encendían sus luces por el amanecer y prendían las chimeneas. Vislumbré a hombres caminando por las pequeñas calles, y otra necesidad se sumó a mi lucha por huir.

 _La sed._

Era neófita, una lucha con Edward no terminaría bien, por mucho que Alec me hubiese enseñado, el tenía experiencia, y me daría de baja antes que le hiciera cualquier daño real, pero la debilidad de Edward no era física, su moralidad era mi fortaleza.

Me interné en el pequeño pueblo, la exposición era peligrosa, pero ¿Quién daría crédito a lo que decían una decena de pobladores?, después de eso, yo no volvería, desaparecería en el mundo, por lo que no existía real peligro, Edward ralentizo sus pasos.

Mis ojos se centraron en el hombre que caminaba solitariamente por la calle principal, y mi garganta ardió, pero me obligué a mantenerme centrada en mi verdadero objetivo, huir. Más tarde encontraría alguien de quien alimentarme.

\--Hola. —dije apareciéndome frente al hombre. Era de mediana edad, pequeñas arrugas de expresión rodeaban sus ojos, y las comisuras de su boca, le di una mirada fugaz a su mano, sin anillo. — Yo lo lamento mucho.

Confusión pura fluyo por sus ojos marrones, antes de que mi mano le rodeara el pecho y la otra le tapara la boca. —No te muevas, Edward. — advertí arrastrando al hombre que se removía inútilmente.—o habrá un cadáver más que limpiar.

Camine con lentitud hasta el borde del rio, el suelo arenoso me hizo afirmar mi agarre, hasta que el agua cubrió mis piernas, y después de eso, por primera vez en mi vida, deje ir a una persona. Mis brazos lo liberaron, y lo empuje contra el agua, antes de sumergirme y perderme en la corriente del rio.

Al principio, después de nadar por unas horas, cuando pise tierra me percaté de que no había mas que botes blancos flotando, el blanco contrastado con el azul, en un principio me deslicé con cuidado por la costa, manteniéndome lejos de las miradas de los pescadores, en un bote amarrado al puente leí Neah Bay, la imagen del mapa de Washington desfilo por mi mente como un destello de luz, estaba cerca de Forks, muy cerca.

Pise tierra descalza y con el vestido desgarrado en casi todos los puntos posibles, la sangre se había ido con el agua, al igual que la suciedad, pero el vestido era un caso perdido. Mis ojos escanearon las posibilidades, y vi una tienda al final de la calle, no era la primera vez que robaba. La atendía una mujer de cabello negro rizado, y ligeras arrugas de preocupación alrededor de sus ojos.

\--Bienvenida…-- dijo pero su voz se detuvo cuando se percató de mi apariencia, sus ojos escrudiñaron cada centímetro de mí, y levanto la mirada.-- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Una extraña punzada de bondad golpea suavemente mi corazón, y evalúo que la opción de robo no es la más agradable, por lo que me quito los aretes y los dejo sobre el mesón con un tintineo dulce.—Tome esto como medio de pago, son de oro y diamantes.—explicó con desinterés.—solo me quiero llevar unos vaqueros, una polera y zapatos, no necesito más.

\--Yo…-- mira los aretes con expresión indecisa, y se muerde el labio.—…la ropa de mujer está en la parte de atrás.

Muevo mi cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y cruzo la pequeña tienda con rapidez humana, saco unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta gris algo más grande que mi talla, pero lo suficientemente gruesa para no levantar sospecha, cojo unas zapatillas de montaña y abrocho los cordones rápidamente. Soy consciente de que debo darme prisa, Edward no tardará en encontrarme.

\--Llevo esto.—digo apareciendo nuevamente frente a la mujer, mi garganta ardiendo por la sed.—no se preocupe, son aretes verdaderos, y valiosos.

Ella mueve su cabeza en asentimiento.-- ¿Estarás bien, chica?

\--Siempre lo estoy. —respondo con voz monótona, antes de salir por la puerta en un movimiento limpio.

Mi inteligencia espacial es muy precisa, no necesito mapas, ni indicaciones, solo correr hacia el sur, porque sé que es hacia allí donde se ubica Forks, y eso es lo que hago, esquivo árboles, rocas y montañistas, siempre siguiendo la línea de la costa, jamás perdiendo la vista del mar gris.

Solo un poco más.

Me detengo bruscamente, cuando mi olfato capta algo nuevo, algo que nunca he olido en mi vida, un olor tan repugnante que la nariz me arde, húmedo, apestoso, simplemente asqueroso. El olor se intensifica e incluso se multiplica en los siguientes segundos, pero no es un olor al azar, los dueños de ese aroma están ahí, puedo oírlo, moviéndose en el bosque, pisando cada rama, no es una sola criatura, son más, demasiados e instintivamente la sensación de amenaza se instala en mis primitivo comportamiento de supervivencia y retrocedo, con los hombros tensos, y las piernas listas para dar la vuelta.

No hay criatura que se pueda comparar a un vampiro, somos maquinas de matar, ¿a que le temes?

Ya no hay nadie que te proteja, debes pelear tus batallas.

Lo único que importar es sobrevivir, no importa quien deba pagar el precio para que eso suceda, si has de rodar cabezas, no dudes, debes salir viva de esto.

Doy otro paso detrás y suelto un gruñido de advertencia.

Decenas de gruñidos animales suenan en respuesta, como los lobos.

Retrocedo, mis ojos descubriendo en las sombras figuras de animales tan grandes como caballos, peludos, con los hocicos abiertos, dejando a la vista dientes blancos y filosos, dirigiendo a todos los animales, había un lobo negro, sus ojos eran como cuencas negras y no dejaba de avanzar hacia mí, no necesitaba pensarlo, ellos no eran algo normal.

Me agazapé, no buscaba lucha, porque algo en mi decía que si decidía pelear no lograría salir viva de eso. Mi postura era clara, yo no era una amenaza.

Pero algo sucede tan rápido que mi mente le cuesta comprender que pasa, un lobo marrón se interpone frente al lobo negro, su pelaje erizado, y gruñe en advertencia, como si un lenguaje sin palabras fluyera entre ellos, los demás animales también se detienen, y el lobo café se gira hacia mí.

Muevo mi cabeza con precaución, sus ojos cafés son analíticos, y una tristeza que no puedo comprender se instala en ellos, ¿Qué quiere decirme?.

\--Gracias.—susurro con delicadeza.—no entiendo esto, pero te agradezco.

Doy un paso atrás sin apartar la mirada, lenta y tentativamente, creyendo irónicamente que me había salvado de una muerte segura, pero mi felicidad fue efímera, unos escasos segundos, hasta que pude sentir la presencia de otra criatura como yo, corriendo en mi dirección.

 ** _Edward_**.

Hubiese preferido que esos lobos me hubiesen encajado los dientes

No muevo la cabeza cuando llega a mi lado y su mano rodea mi brazo, los lobos vuelven a gruñir, y él me tira hacia atrás, poniéndose frente a mi, sin soltar su agarre.

\--No he sido yo. —dice con voz dura. —pero no cazara en su zona, es neófita y por un motivo que no entiendo no recuerda nada de su pasado, pero nosotros…-- se detiene y corrige. —yo me encargaré de cuidarla, no deben preocuparse.

Apretó mi mandíbula medio indignada, pero no lucho con su agarre mientras me arrastra consigo, dejando atrás a los lobos, y sus dientes como cuchillas, me estremezco cuando llegamos a una carretera vacía y su mano se desliza desde mi codo hasta mi muñeca, y no la suelta.

\--No soy un perro. —digo molesta. —no tienes que cuidarme o encargarte de mí, puedo arreglármelas sola.

Me dio una mirada apagada.—Claro, arreglándotelas para que un grupo de licántropos te mate.

\--Ya tenía la situación bajo control.—mascullé, mientras liberaba mi muñeca con un movimiento suave, y cruzaba mis brazos sobre el pecho.—solo nadie me explico nunca que existían esas cosas, ¿Cómo querías que lo supieras?

\--Es eso, Bella.—dice con voz de adulto, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.—no sabes muchas cosas, y la ignorancia, para nuestra especie es peligrosa.

Cierro los ojos, y desvió la mirada.—escucha, Edward.—digo por primera vez con tranquilidad.—me has salvado, tienes razón, por lo que yo te salvare a ti de esta manera.—mi mano toca su hombro.—vete, da la vuelta ahora mismo y vuelve con tu familia, olvídate de mí, tienes una eternidad para comenzar de nuevo, esa es la belleza de vivir para siempre.

\--Bella…

\--No, no. —digo negando con la cabeza. —eres decente, pero yo no. Soy una asesina, y he hecho cosas que no puedo ni siquiera decir, sé que crees que yo puedo ser esa chica, pero ahora yo solo estoy segura de ese estilo de vida…ese control, no son para mí

Me giro y comienzo a caminar humanamente, confiando en que esas palabras serán suficientes para que deje de seguirme, para detenerlo y que continúe su vida.

\--Yo viví como tú por una década. — dice y detengo mis pasos. —mate a cientos de personas, pero un día me di cuenta de que no podía continuar así, y tú eras mucho mejor que yo, Bella.

\--¡No paras de decir eso!.—chillo sintiéndome repentinamente furiosa.-- ¿Qué quieres que haga?, no recuerdo quien fui, no recuerdo a mi padre, ni mi vida, ¿sabes como me siento, siquiera?, hay días en que soy una extraña para mi misma. He vivido ocho meses oyendo a Alec sobre como no podemos reprimir nuestros instintos, sobre su opinión respecto a ti, y ahora vienes con ningún derecho, y quieres derrumbar todas mis creencias, ¿Por qué me haces esto?.—espeto gruñendo.

Alza sus manos lentamente para calmarme.—Porque no me voy a rendir contigo, Bella.—responde y mi corazón parece derrumbarse.—No lo haré, aunque pase tiempo estaré aquí, tenemos una eternidad por delante, ¿no es cierto?, en cualquier momento podemos comenzar de nuevo.

\--Culpa.—digo y mis ojos analizan su reacción.-- ¿es tu culpa, Edward la que te impulsa a hacer todo esto?, porque no es tu culpa lo que me ocurrió, yo elegí como quería vivir mi vida, tu no debes cargar con las consecuencias.

\--No es la culpa, Bella.—dice con claridad.— eres mi compañera, ¿entiendes la enormidad de esas palabras?, para nosotros no hay una segunda opción, no puede detenerse, ni borrarse, los cambios no dan vuelta atrás.

\-- Solo entiendo, Edward.—digo y mis ojos por primera vez se encuentran con los suyos.— que eres el hombre más masoquista que he conocido

Una sonrisa torcida se eleva en sus labios por primera vez desde que lo conozco.—No lo recuerdas, pero ya habíamos tenido una conversación similar en el pasado.

Bajo la mirada hasta mis zapatos y el cemento agrietado de la tierra. —Ya que no te iras a ninguna parte, quiero que me lleves a casa de mi padre, por favor.

\--Tu sed. —su voz está preocupada.-- ¿puedes controlarla?

\--No hablare con mi padre. —aclare sabiendo que podría ocurrir si lo hacía. Me había controlado con el hombre en Canadá, y la mujer en la tienda, pequeñas excepciones, mucho riesgo. —solo quiero ir a casa por última vez.

Una última vez, antes de que todo acabe

\-- ¿Ultima vez? —pregunta Edward repitiendo mis palabras.

\--Me iré, Edward.—respondo con simplicidad.—al final del mundo, donde sea que se ubique ese lugar, no puedo quedarme aquí.

Sabía que significaban esas palabras, estaba diciendo, yo me iré, no me quedaré aquí, por favor escucha mis palabras y quédate aquí, no me sigas porque no quiero que lo hagas, por favor hazlo, eres más decente de lo que creía y no quiero arruinarte, y sé que eso ocurrirá, porque yo estoy arruinada.

\--No. —dice y su negativa hace que mi tensión aumente.—no puedes irte, no afectas solamente a ti con esta decisión, tus padres creen que estas muerta, ¿pero y…?

\--Sobrevivirás.—interrumpo pasándome una mano por el cabello.—no te estoy diciendo que nunca más me veras, solo que me iré por un tiempo, ¿Qué son décadas para un ser que tiene toda la eternidad?.

\--No puedes impedir que te siga. —replica el, su mandíbula esta apretada.

\--Solo quiero comprender quien soy. —explicó y mi voz tiembla al final.—conocer las metrópolis, las obras de artes más hermosas, la música más profunda, experimentar por mí el mundo, quiero hacerlo, y quiero descubrir quién soy ahora, porque ya no importa quien fui.

Sus ojos salvajes brillan ligeramente. —Yo puedo mostrarte todo, Bella.—dice y no puedo reprimir un carcajada.

\--Quizá algún día te lo permita. —digo porque se que la alternativa de contradecirlo es inútil.-- ¿Dónde está mi casa?

Cuando llegamos a lo que un día fue mi casa un sentimiento de familiaridad me inunda, pero ningún recuerdo vuelve, es como mirarte a un espejo, pero a la vez no reconocerte, y eso es lo peor de todo, porque siento que mi corazón se rompe. La casa es de dos pisos, la pintura descascarada en las esquinas y un olor masculino de un humano llega a mis fosas nasales, no tienen que decirme nada, se que es el olor de mi padre.

 _Mi padre_

Edward me señala la ventana superior cercana a un árbol, y él trepa con una rapidez que no pueden seguir los ojos humanos, se interioriza en la habitación y me hace una seña, yo lo sigo, introduciéndome en la habitación con temor, pero no sé de qué.

 _Deja que todo fluya._

Comprendo de inmediato que eso era mi habitación en el pasado, aun esta sobre la cama el edredón purpura, sobre el escritorio una computadora vieja y libros de preparatoria, todo está en su lugar y eso es peor aún, porque significa que mi padre no ha querido cerrar su ciclo y ordenar mis cosas, él aun no puede hacerlo.

 _Deja que todo fluya_

Mis manos tocan el edredón y lo sueltan, la textura suave se desliza por mis dedos. Muchas sensaciones y olores me invaden, todo al mismo tiempo con sensaciones abrumadoras, y la frustración sobre todo, porque nada vuelve a mí.

Una fotografía sobre la mesita de noche capta mi atención y tomo el delicado marco de plata entre mis manos, es mi yo humano, mucho mas joven y dulce que mi actual apariencia, y mi padre esta conmigo, sonriente, en el dia de la graduación, pero algo en mis ojos contrasta con la felicidad de la fotografía, es como si estuviera con un vacio.

 _Deja que todo fluya._

Me siento en la cama con el marco en mis manos, es la primera vez que veo el rostro de mi padre, y eso me hace sentir asco, ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde a mi padre?, tampoco recuerdo a mi madre, ni a mis amigos, y eso me lleva al borde del acantilado, soy neófita me recuerdo, pero eso no frena la sensación de repugnancia hacia mi, ¿Cómo pude borrarles?

\--Bella.—dice Edward en un susurro.—esta bien, no pasa nada.

Me pregunto cual debe ser mi expresión pero no quiero saberlo, en cambio mis ojos se levantan y analizo su rostro, las palabras recién pronunciadas me alteran.

\--Claro que pasa.—mascullo dejando el marco sobre la mesita de noche.— _siento, eso es lo que pasa_ , y me da asco, ¿de que sirve sentir?, no cambiara nada.

\--Claro que cambiara.—dice y una mano acaricia mi cabello, en otra ocasión no se lo hubiese permitido, pero solo la idea de hacerlo me agota.

\--Ya es suficiente de ñoñería y sentimientos por un día, Edward.—respondo y mis ojos se centran en los suyos cuando oigo el sonido de un motor demasiado ruidoso para pasar inadvertido.-- ¿es el coche de él?

Se queda en silencio medio segundo y asiente.—Puedo oír sus pensamientos.

Esa nueva revelación me impide irme, no puedo reparar el daño hecho, ni el dolor causado, pero si puedo encargarme de que tenga una buena vida, aunque sea a la lejanía, detrás de las sombras.

\--¿Cómo esta él?—pregunto sin pensarlo.—dime todo.

Edward frunce su ceño.—esta pensando sobre un caso de desaparición de una chica en Seattle hace unos meses.—dice y levanta una mano en señal de espera.—sus padres han ido hoy a la comisaria.

Escucho atenta como la puerta principal se abre con un chillido, pasos torpes pisando el suelo con botas que crean un sonido característico, y un corazón latiendo.

\--Él se ha sentido empático con ellos…-- se detiene y se que esta filtrando un poco sus palabras para facilitármelo a mi.— pero…

Alzo mis cejas en reacción.-- ¿Pero, qué?

Edward suelta un suspiro--Esta en una batalla interna, aún tiene furia por no haber sido capaz de encontrar tu cuerpo, cree que te ha fallado, y está cargando con esa culpa de manera muy dura.

\--¿Esta solo?. —pregunto moviendo mis ojos a la fotografía.-- ¿no es siquiera un poco feliz?

Hay un silencio y cuando Edward responde ya puedo anticipar que dirá.—No cree que merezca ser feliz después de eso, tu desaparición le ha afectado, y por el momento no veo nada de felicidad.

Cierro mis ojos.—Si supiera que su hija es una asesina, definitivamente el no se sentiría así.

\--Bella.—dice como si quisiera reprenderme.—deja de decir eso, tu simplemente no has tenido oportunidades.

\--Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.—replico con los dientes apretados.—todos tenemos elecciones, yo pude negarme a cazar, pude preferir morir de hambre, pero deje que mis instintos se soltaran, como un monstruo, y ahora no puedo detenerme.

Edward me da una mirada apenada.—Tienes la oportunidad de poder hacerlo.

Y una realidad demasiado horrible se extiende sobre mi mente, como una manta.

\--Pero no quiero, ¿cierto?.—pregunto mirando todo y nada a la vez, mis ojos revoloteando sobre la habitación.—estoy buscando una excusa para dejarme llevar.

Él se pasa una mano por el cabello cobrizo, y se queda en silencio, sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.—Esta habitación.—dice después de cerca de un minuto.—es más pequeña de lo que recordaba.

Mis ojos se abren, y luego se entrecierran.-- ¿Tu estuviste en mi habitación antes?

\--Claro que si.—dice como si fuera obvio, y señala la ventana en el otro extremo de la habitación—cada noche entraba por esa ventana

\-- ¿Cada noche? — repito automáticamente.-- ¿Yo lo sabía?

Una sonrisa torcida se forma en su boca. —Lo sabias.

Frunzo mi ceño confundida y miro la habitación una vez más.--¿Qué hacíamos?

\--Tú dormías la mayor parte del tiempo. — responde con neutralidad, pero hay nostalgia en sus ojos.—yo te acompañaba hasta el amanecer, luego venia para recogerte.

Lo miró de reojo, está quieto, como yo, pero hay tensión en sus hombros.

\--Lo siento. — digo en voz baja, ante su mirada sorprendida añado. — no lo recuerdo, Edward. No nos recuerdo, pero si te sirve de algo, la culpa esta ahí.—digo y hago una mueca.—un sentimiento ridículamente humano.—suelto un suspiro.—necesito solucionar la situación con mi padre.

Sus cejas se arquean.-- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\--Escribir.—digo con un encogimiento de hombros.—no puedo aparecerme frente a el, no puedo exponerlo a la verdad, pero puedo darle paz.

Y quizá con eso yo pueda encontrar mi paz también.

Edward alcanza un cuaderno y un lápiz del escritorio, y me los entrega sin replicar, al tomarlos tema que pueda reducirlo a pedazos, pero soy cuidadosa, las palabras comienzan a tomar forma en mi mente.

 _Querido papá:_

 _Estoy escribiendo sobre una conversación que posiblemente nunca tuvimos, y si la tuvimos, yo no la recuerdo, pero eso no le quita la importancia a mis palabras._

 _Nunca fuimos personas sumamente religiosas, ¿cierto?, y tú fuiste u policía, no quiero pensar en todo lo que te has visto obligado a presenciar, pero sé que crees en los hechos, no en lo que pudo ser, pero yo creo en la magia, papá, en esta vida hay cosas que van mas allá de nuestro control, y también creo en la vida después de la muerte, porque si no existiera nada después de esta vida, ¿Qué sentido tiene todo?_

 _Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, cosas que nunca sabrás, pero se que la vida es hermosa, y buena, aunque haya dolor, porque el dolor es el precio a pagar por amar, un precio totalmente justo. Debes saber que con la muerte viene la paz, y si algún día llego a partir, no guardes luto por mi, no seas miserable, porque me harás miserable a mi, vive, no te detengas, si te detienes solo eres un sobreviviente, pero estas agonizando._

 _Quiero que le muestres esta carta a mamá si algún dio algo me ocurre, ella tampoco debe sufrir, continúen y vivan, no quiero ser motivo de su miseria. El dolor es el precio de la vida, de sentir, de amar, y el amor papá, es la fuerza motriz que nos hace saber que estamos vivos._

 _No todo es lo que parece, solo se que viviré la vida lo mejor que pueda hacerlo, y si sucede algo, no sufras; el cielo, la paz son reales, existen, y debes creer en su promesa, después de que vivas una larga y hermosa vida, nos encontraremos de nuevo._

 _Has sido el mejor padre que pude haber tenido, y estoy agradecida por ello._

 _Recuérdalo, ¿si?, nos volveremos a ver y yo siempre, siempre te querré._

 _Con amor._

 _Bella Swan._

Mi mano tiembla cuando suelto el lápiz y lo dejó caer al suelo en un limpio tintineo, solo puedo darle eso, un papel con mis palabras escritas, es el único consuelo que puedo darle, una hoja de papel.

Edward alcanza la hoja y la dobla por la mitad, antes de que mis temblorosas manos las destrocen.-- La pondremos en un sobre.—dice amablemente.—tu padre estará bien.

Muevo mi mano hasta que descansa sobre mi regazo.—Es lo único que puedo hacer.—digo.—esperar a que esté bien.

\-- Es comprensible que este destrozado.—dice Edward aunque vacila al final de sus palabras.—eras una buena hija, una buena amiga, quienes te conocían te amaban.

Ruedo mis ojos pero no tengo fuerzas para contradecirlo.—Supongo que solo era un disfraz, ¿no?, siempre fui un monstruo en mi interior y ahora lo he liberado.

\--No, no.—dice Edward horrorizado, sus manos sujetan mi cara con fuerza, y yo no hago ningún movimiento para apartarlo.—eres maravillosa, y buena, las acciones que hayas hecho no van a cambiar nada.

 _Tanta fe._

 _Él tiene tanta fe en mi._

\--Va a terminar mal, Edward.—digo poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.—será un desastre.

\--Por favor.—ruega en un susurro.—Si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por tus padres, pero no te rindas, si te rindes ni siquiera yo podre salvarte.

 _Hazlo por tus padres._

 _Tus padres._

Levantó mi vista vacilante, hasta encontrarme con sus ojos.—No se como hacerlo.—respondo.—no se nada.

\--Eso no importa, Bella.—réplica Edward presionando su frente con la mía.—ven conmigo.

 _¿Importaba?_

Si iba con Edward sabía a que me enfrentaría, control, represión de sed…pero también a paz.

Una parte de mi necesitaba eso, un poco de paz en medio del caos, poder liberar mis hombros del peso de tanta sangre derramada por mi.

Pero no podía ofrecerle lo que quería…amor, yo no era capaz de sentir eso, solo tenia un sentimiento pulsando en mi pecho como una estaca.

 _Desesperación, me estaba ahogando._

 _Él tenía razón, necesitaba su ayuda._

\--Ya no puedo cargar con mas sangre, Edward.—digo casi sollozando.—estoy muy cansada.

\--Saldrás de esto.—asegura pasándome una mano por el cabello, solo Alec me tocaba así, pero esta caricia es diferente, mas familiar.—lo prometo.

Asiento débilmente.

 _Eso espero_.

Chicos:

 **Mil disculpas por la demora!. He tenido unas semanas muy movidas, con exámenes (toda la semana pasada) y hasta ayer estuve en las Clínicas de mi país (Chile) para conseguir una dosis de la vacuna contra la fiebre amarilla porque viajo en tres semanas a Brasil, y no soy exactamente muy fuerte en salud, así que…**

 **Bien, espero que les guste y se que tienen algunas preguntas, ¿Victoria?, ¿Vulturis?, ¿Escudo?, ¿Los Rothfeld?. No me he olvidado de nada de eso.**

 **Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias! Siempre estoy encantada de leerlas!.**

 **Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

 _Antes que nada, este capítulo es solo de Edward y Bella, no hay presencia de terceras personas, como tampoco presenta alguna gran revelación, mas que los sentimientos de él ante esta situación, eso vendrá el próximo capítulo, que publicaré mañana o pasado mañana._

 _Hice este capítulo escuchando **Unbreakable**_

 _de **Jamie Scott** y **Eyelids** de **PVRIS.**_

 **Edward**

Bella se sujetó la garganta con ambas manos, y dejó de respirar. En sus hombros ocultos bajo un abrigo, pude ver la tensión creciente, el esfuerzo que estaba empleando para no lanzarse en picada contra la mujer al otro lado de la calle, pese a que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que nosotros fuéramos unos puntos desde el punto de vista de ella, la brisa transportaba su aroma en nuestra dirección.

\--Quiero entrar. —dice sin dejar de sujetarse la garganta.

Sujeto su brazo con delicadeza y la llevo a través del porche diseñado por Esme. — Lo estás haciendo bien. —digo apremiándola. —muy bien.

Puedo ver como rueda sus ojos, y relaja su cuerpo a medida que ingresamos a la casa, dejando atrás el olor dulce de la sangre, su sed se controla, y su mirada se abre cuando ve el interior de la propiedad, analizando cada detalle, desde la escalera curvada con barandillas doradas, hasta la chimenea empotrada, sus ojos inquisidores no dejan nada al azar.

\--Bonita. — Dice después de unos momentos. — ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Su voz es monótona, curiosa, pero sin intenciones ocultas, y mi respuesta debe ser igual, certera y limpia.

\--Libby es un pueblo casi enano. —Digo encogiéndome de hombros. — si quieres obtener…control no puedes irte a grandes ciudades, mucha gente, millones de corazones latiendo, será como una tortura.

Ella asiente, aun ausente, sus ojos miran distraídamente el piano cerca de la ventana que deja ver el frondoso bosque, todo verde y negro, la luna llena creando sombras distorsionadas.

\-- ¿Tu familia…-- pregunta y suelta un suspiro. —no vendrá?

\--Prefieren mantenerse alejados para hacerte sentir más cómoda. —explico, e intento sonar calmado, ella necesita eso, nada de alteración, nada de preocupación, se lo debo.

Una sonrisa tensa se forma en su rostro. —Vamos, están molestos por el espectáculo que he hecho en Denali. —dice quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo sobre el perchero con velocidad vampírica. —sé que sus valores sobre la protección de la vida humana son…profundos.

Lo eran, claro. Carlisle había pasado su vida inmortal intentando no hacer daño, yendo en contra de todo lo conocido hasta entonces al comenzar una dieta de animales, e incluso más allá, practicando la medicina, sin embargo, en sus pensamientos no habían reproches, ¿Quién era el para hacer un juicio?, nadie tenía el derecho a condenar su comportamiento, porque ella no había tenido las mismas oportunidades que Esme, Rosalie, Emmett e incluso yo mismo, Bella había estado a la deriva de todo control por casi un año.

\--No están molestos. —aclaro rápidamente. — te desean lo mejor, eso es todo.

\-- Desean a que me controle. — espeta ella y su voz es amarga, como el veneno, pero se suaviza al final —yo también lo deseo, no porque quiera ser _madre teresa_ , solo quiero vivir en paz.

Paz, quisiera saber cuál es su definición de paz, pero no quiero hacerle esa pregunta, porque sé que en su respuesta yo no estaré a su lado, puedo verlo en sus ojos, en cada movimiento que hace, ella no espera un final feliz. No hay esperanza de felicidad, solo resignación, ni siquiera un atisbo de felicidad se filtra a través de sus facciones perfectas. Lo que ella no sabe, es que mi definición de paz, es a su lado.

\-- Puedes sentirte cómoda. — digo después de un silencio demasiado largo.-- elige una habitación, hay una pequeña habitación con libros allí. —Digo apuntando la puerta blanca a sus espaldas. —te gustaba leer antes, y es muy posible que aun te guste. —una sonrisa algo tensa se forma en mi rostro. —los gustos no se desvanecen en muchos casos tras una transformación, para mi así fue.

Ella parpadea, y frunce el ceño, concentrada en sus pensamientos.—Cuando veníamos viajando…-- comienza y muerde su labio inferior.—vino una especie de destello a mi mente, no fue un recuerdo claro, es como si estuviera viendo a través de un vidrio empañado por vapor, pero fue algo.—sus ojos se encuentran con mi mirada.— yo me fui de casa, cuando era humana, era de noche en vacaciones de pascua, ¿no es cierto?, recuerdo la preocupación, estaba angustiada, y ambos nos fuimos en una camioneta antigua por la carretera de Forks, tú también estabas preocupado.

De todos los recuerdos… ¿Por qué tenía que recordar exactamente ese?

\-- Te lo dije en Denali, hubo un incidente con unos nómadas, casi mueres. — respondo con vacilación, mis palabras son escogidas cuidadosamente.-- ¿solo eso recuerdas?

\--Tú tocas el piano, ¿no?—cuestiona ella suavemente y ante mi asentimiento, sonríe como si fuera un pequeño triunfo— recuerdo eso. —su sonrisa se desvanece rápidamente y se voltea, caminando hacia la pequeña biblioteca. — puede que leer sea buena idea para matar el tiempo.

Desaparece en la habitación después de eso, cerrando la puerta tras ella con un suave movimiento y solo puedo oír sus pasos elegantes y el sonido de sus manos sobre los libros, el suave pasar de las hojas, una tras otra, y nuevamente me siento perdido.

Ella está ahí, pero a la vez no está presente realmente, no recuerda nada valioso, no nos recuerda, y es mi culpa, puedo sentir el peso de eso sobre mí, cada persona que ha matado es como si yo lo hubiese hecho, fui el culpable al abandonarla, y nuevamente fui culpable al no encontrarla. ¿Qué podía esperar?, ella era hermosa, _tan hermosa_ que creer que ella estaría esperándome y me recibiría dejando todo atrás era ilógico, y especialmente, no podía esperar que _nadie se fijara en ella._

Apretó mis puños, y me paso la mano por el cabello furioso.

Alexander Rothfeld había creado un vínculo con ella, era obvio para quien los observara, la manera en que él sostenía su mano, las miradas que compartían, la manera en la que la sujetaba protectoramente…

Lucho con un gruñido que se forma en mi pecho.

Ella le respondía de igual manera a sus gestos, y la confianza fluía entre ellos, e incluso cuando se dio cuenta de toda la verdad, en sus ojos pude ver como una pequeña fracción de su corazón se fragmentaba, la decepción y el dolor brillando en el carmín de sus ojos. Y en el rostro de él la desesperación pura.

" _Él se está enamorando"_ había dicho Jasper en sus pensamientos.

Pero esta vez no la perdería, si Alexander creía que tenía una mísera oportunidad con ella estaba equivocado, porque yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla, aun cuando tuviera que esperar toda la eternidad por ella, si debía pedirle perdón de rodillas por mis errores, lo haría, porque para mí no existirá nadie más, solo Bella.

 _Nadie más._

Éramos una pareja, desde el momento en que nos conocimos fue de esa manera, ella era mi corazón, y no lo perdería tres veces.

Me quedé sentado en el banco del piano por el resto de la noche, las horas fluyeron una vez más como una tortuosa espera, pero el hecho de saber que estaba en la habitación continua era un consuelo, no la dejaría caer de nuevo, no la dejaría perder los estribos, le dedicaría la eternidad si era necesario, hasta que ella pudiese encontrar su redención, y solo entonces, yo encontraría la mía.

Mis dedos fluyeron sobre las teclas del piano cuando el amanecer apareció en los montes como un velo de luces azules y celestes, las notas tan conocidas como dolorosas inundaron la casa que era demasiado grande para nosotros dos, la melodía, su melodía resonó por primera vez después de más de un año y medio y cerré los ojos, no necesitaba ver las notas, mis dedos conocían de memoria el piano, décadas y décadas de soledad me habían convertido en un experto. La culpa era poderosa, me trastornaba y golpeaba mi mente, ¿Qué clase de monstruo era yo?, ¿Cómo pude causarle ese daño?, cada recuerdo me hacía más miserable, en los últimos días había estado tan concentrado en encontrarla que no tuve tiempo de pensar como me sentiría cuando lo hiciera, y ahora que ya todo estaba hecho, los sentimientos me inundaban y desbordaban mi mente, culpa y castigo era todo lo que merecía.

El daño que le había causado era la peor de las cosas que había hecho en mi vida, la cosa más horrenda, tanto que me repudiaba a mí mismo. Yo la había abandonado, en un bosque cuando y no miré atrás, incluso cuando ella me llamó y se tumbó en el frio suelo, me quedé rastreando infructuosamente a Victoria y no había logrado proteger a Bella de su venganza, en eso Alexander era mejor que yo, porque él no se había ido, nunca en sus pensamientos vi algo que no fuera determinación.

Era un cobarde, y _ella estaba pagando por mis errores._

Abro los ojos cuando escucho la puerta chirriar y a ella salir de la habitación con pasos suaves, pero no aparto la vista del piano, no quiero que se sienta incomoda, no quiero mostrarle mis sentimientos demasiado evidentes porque eso solo la confundiría más, aunque no necesitaba mirarla para que fuera obvio para cualquier persona que nos viera.

Bella se sentó en una esquina del sofá beige y apoyó su cabeza contra el acolchado cojín, frente a mí, su rostro estaba sereno, tanto que soltó un suspiro cuando se permitió relajarse lo suficiente y continúe con la melodía, ella a veces apretaba sus labios y fruncía el ceño, esforzándose por algo, como hacía cuando era humana e intentaba comprender las tareas de cálculo, mis dedos se deslizaron por las notas finales, en el momento que los primeros rayos de sol golpearon la habitación.

\--Eres muy bueno —la voz de Bella era más amable, pero seguía con cierto toque de lejanía. —Esa melodía es preciosa.

Le di una sonrisa suave, tragándome las palabras que luchaban por salir era para ti, la cree para ti, y me levanté del banco, sentándome en el sofá frente a ella, porque la opción de hacerlo a su lado puede espantarla.

\--Décadas de experiencia. —respondo con modestia, y mis ojos se concentran en el libro entre sus manos, una ola de sorpresa me golpea.-- ¿Cumbres Borrascosas?

Sus ojos brillan, y mira el libro en sus manos.—no recuerdo mi vida, pero sé que este libro me encantaba, es como una sensación que viene en cuanto lo vi, es tercera vez que lo leo.—dice avergonzada, pero la tensión se desvanece.—¿Te gusta?

\-- Es una gran obra, pero…-- las palabras se me atascan. —es un amor algo retorcido, ¿no crees?

\--Es amor, _sin embargo._ — replica ella con seriedad. — el amor puede ser morboso, puro, retorcido, o letal…-- el sentido oculto tras sus palabras es claro, y el énfasis que hace al final me causa una presión en la garganta.—pero no importa que tipo sea, es increíblemente peligroso, después de todo, los actos más horrendos que hacen los hombres, _lo hacen en nombre del amor._

Sus palabras son claras, al igual que sus ojos.

Parpadeo y bajo la mirada. — No necesariamente. —musito. — no tiene por qué ser así.

Ella se estira, su cabello caoba iluminado por el sol crea una vista difícil de olvidar, y por un momento me recuerda a las musas de la mitología griega, hermosas, lejanas, y cautivantes, irresistibles como una droga demasiado adictiva.—No deberías amarme.—dice de pronto, como si hablara del clima o sobre algo banal.—realmente, Edward, _eres mejor que esto._

Cuando dice esto se refiere a ella y eso me perturba, su auto desprecio es perturbante.

\-- No puedo detenerlo, Bella. — siseo poniendo los codos sobre mis rodillas, —hay cosas que no tienen vuelta atrás.

\-- Tienes razón. —responde ella inclinándose lentamente. — ningún asesinato tiene vuelta atrás, ni mis cambios, ni el daño que le he hecho a cada persona que ha tenido la mala suerte de coincidir conmigo. —sus ojos sin embargo son perezosos.—no siento miedo, ni amor, soy primitiva, solo sé que quiero sangre y venganza, puedo sentir éxtasis a lo mucho, pero no más allá.

\-- ¿Venganza?—digo repitiendo las palabras como si fueran incomprensibles.

\--Mmh…-- se mira las uñas distraídamente. — Alec me las pagará por embaucarme, Eleanor y Robert serán los siguientes, ya sabes lo que dicen, _sangre por sangre_ , tengo una eternidad para ver sus _cabezas rodando por el suelo_. —un suspiro detiene sus palabras.—quiero cazar, he estado encerrada todo el día Edward, no soy _Ana Frank_

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella está de pie en la zona más profunda del bosque de Montana, solo ella y yo, su postura es completamente la de un cazador, hombros firmes, piernas flexionadas, y un gruñido gutural saliendo de su pecho cuando un león de montaña se aproxima, no debo instruirla, porque ya sabe lo suficiente como para cazar por su cuenta, no obstante me quedó a unos metros de ella, apoyado sobre un árbol, interponiendo la suficiente distancia entre nosotros para no molestarla. Bella ya no es una humana, su piel ya no es tan delicada, ni es tan vulnerable a los peligros del mundo, pero ¿Cómo puedo no sentir pánico cuando el león le ruge desde la roca cercana y ella se lanza contra él?, una parte de mí, donde los viejos hábitos viven entra en colapso al ver las garras del animal arañar en vano su ropa, jirones de tela caen al suelo, mientras Bella y su presa entran en una cacofonía de rugidos que dura solo unos segundos, un chasquido limpio corta cualquier ruido, y luego, el sonido de sus dientes enterrándose en el animal.

Me muerdo el labio.

Finalmente se levanta, su cabello lleno de hojas y nudos, pero su boca está limpia, más allá de las rasgaduras de su ropa causadas por las garras, ni una sola gota de sangre impregna lo que ahora son solo harapos grises de lo que fue una camiseta.

Aparto la mirada, temiendo parecer un psicópata, porque la verdad es que la vista de ella, salvaje y descontrolada causa algo en mí que no puedo controlar.

\--No es como un humano…-- señaló con resignación—pero sabe mejor de lo que esperaba.

Le doy un asentimiento, mirando su cabello, y evitando ver mas abajo, donde la camiseta expone un trozo de piel de su clavícula pálida.-- ¿Quieres cazar ciervos?

Ella arruga la nariz, niega con la cabeza.—No estoy desesperadamente sedienta, es más bien el olor a sangre humana que me descontrola.—se pasa una mano por la camiseta destruida, y la deja caer sin mostrar la mínima señal de pudor.— admítelo, soy terrible.

\--Inexperta, es el término más adecuado. —Replico neutralmente, recordando vagamente mi primera cacería para distraerme de las sensaciones primitivas que están surgiendo en mi—después de un tiempo todo es más fácil.

Ella arquea una ceja y mira mi camisa blanca. — _¿Qué esperas para cazar, Edward?_ —pregunta después de unos momentos.

Me tenso ante la idea de cazar frente a Bella, aunque ella es inmortal ahora, la preocupación está arraigada en mi mente, pero también ella está permitiéndome hacer algo a su alrededor, no me está dando una patada y rechazándome, en cambio está diciendo _hazlo_.

Ella camina hacia mí, y se sienta en la roca donde yo estaba hace unos minutos, y comienza a quitarse cada hoja y rama de su cabello con distracción. —no me iré a ninguna parte. —dice levantando la mirada por un momento efímero antes de volver a su cabello.-- _quiero ver como lo haces._

Trago ponzoña lentamente, percatándome que sus sensaciones no son congruentes con las mías, ella es lejana y volátil, su mente solo está concentrada en sangre y dudas, sombras que interrumpen sus pensamientos, para saber no debo leer su mente, solo debo observarla, como arruga su frente cuando algo la perturba y mueve la cabeza después, intentando deshacerse de los malos pensamientos. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos están ahí, más potentes que cuando era humana, obnubilados por la culpa potente

 _Concentración, control_

Cuadro mis hombros y me alejo caminando por el suelo húmedo, oigo que sus dedos dejan de jugar con su pelo, y sé que me está mirando, normalmente los leones de montañas no viajan en agrupaciones demasiado grandes, pero siempre de dónde provino uno, puede existir otro, por lo que me agazapo, quieto y lejos de la vista, oculto en las sombras.

 _¿Por qué de pronto estoy demasiado preocupado de lo que pensara ella?_

Algo primitivo pulsa en mí, quiero impresionarla, como un hombre de las cavernas moviendo su barrote y golpeándose el pecho, ¿Qué clase de ser soy?, ¿Dónde está toda mi enseñanza y caballerosidad? Solo lo mejor para ella, me recuerdo, seré un mejor hombre por ella

El león de montaña impregna con su aroma el bosque, incluso antes de que este a la vista, es más pequeño que el león de Bella, pero no me interesa, mi sed está controlada hace mucho, por lo que no tengo ese frenesí que caracteriza a los neófitos, espero pacientemente hasta que el león este lo suficientemente cerca y me lanzo hacia él, sosteniendo sus patas delanteras con una de mis manos, antes de quebrarle el cuello, su resistencia cede de inmediato, y mis dientes cortan la piel de su yugular, en un tiempo record me aparto de él, su cuerpo seco es solo un cumulo de músculos flácidos y pelaje, el calor desvaneciéndose rápidamente.

Una risa sarcástica interviene el bosque. — Pero si eres perfecto.—dice Bella mirando mi camisa blanca con recelo y sorpresa—ni siquiera tienes una hoja en tu cabello.

Me levanto con lentitud. — Décadas de práctica. —respondo con modestia. —tú lo harás mejor.

Ella sonríe por un momento, sus barreras cayéndose de a poco. —Seria algo bueno, ¿no crees?—dice mostrando sus dientes blancos con orgullo, antes de que su ceño se frunciera y su sonrisa se debilitara. —uh, ¿Edward?

Mi nombre en su boca me produce un estremecimiento

\-- ¿Si?

Ella hace una señal a sí misma. —He dejado todas mis cosas con Alec. — explica avergonzada. — no tengo más ropa que esto, lo he robado en Washington.

 _Robar, matar… ¿Dónde demonios estaba metido mientras ella se veía obligada a hacer eso?_

Muevo mi cabeza, intentando sonreír forzadamente para que su expresión se desvaneciera. Jamás debería hacerlo nuevamente, no tenía siquiera que preguntarlo, yo me encargaría de eso.

\--No pasa nada. — la tranquilizo. — Alice enviara cosas para ti, incluso, si quieres podemos hacer unas compras online, más adelante, cuando tu control sea más bueno, iremos a comprar cosas, ¿esta bien?

Ella asiente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, y lamento no tener una chaqueta que ofrecerle para cubrirse, muevo mi mirada lejos de ella. No me interesa que tan primitivo sean mis sentimientos, no la vería cuando estaba vulnerable, eso simplemente no era aceptable.

\-- Cuando tocaste esa melodía en el piano. — Comienza Bella después de un breve momento de silencio, caminamos con velocidad humana, las luz del sol haciendo que nuestras pieles brillen — ya la había escuchado antes, un CD, boletos a Phoenix y una fotografía eran lo único que tenía conmigo cuando me transformaron, escuché ese CD hace unos meses, tú la compusiste, ¿no es cierto?

\--Lo hice. — Respondo con un asentimiento. — _para ti._

Sus ojos carmín parpadean conmocionados. — ¿Me compusiste una canción?

Mis ojos se ablandan, porque por un breve momento parece una niña que se sorprende ante un regalo inesperado.

\--Una nana. — aclaro yo. — te la cantaba antes de dormir cada noche

Ella sonríe suavemente. — Debí de haberte amado bastante, ¿no?

Y por la forma en que dice esas palabras, como si pertenecieran a una realidad alterna, en una época pasada y remota siento como mi corazón se reduce a cenizas.

\-- Sin embargo, en mi mente no hay nada. —continua y la frustración se cuela en su voz. —solo destellos, fragmentos ocultos, en desorden, como si mezclaras un montón de piezas de rompecabezas diferentes e intentaras armarlos.

\-- Solo tienes que darle tiempo…

\--No. — dice interviniéndome y deteniéndose de golpe, sus ojos son salvajes, determinados. —no quiero más tiempo, Edward. Ya he esperado, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara?, ¿décadas?, ¿un siglo?, necesito recordar quien era, para saber quién soy ahora, y necesito tu ayuda.

Ella no tenía que pedirlo, si quería mi ayuda era capaz de quemar el mundo y reducirlo a cenizas si eso le otorgaba un poco de alivio.

\--Pídeme cualquier cosa. —E intento que mi voz no suene ansiosa, pero fallo rotundamente. —puedo hacer lo que sea.

\--Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. — Dice ella, aun con esa mirada curiosa y segura.—cuando viví con los Rothfeld ellos me dijeron que era tu pareja, entonces tú me conocías mejor que nadie ¿cierto?, quiero que me cuentes quien era, que odiaba, y que no.—frunce sus labios.—en Denali me contaste nuestra historia, pero quiero saberla con cada detalle, por más miserable que sea, cada conversación, cada sonrisa, todo.—y una sonrisa perezosa como la de un gato se eleva en las comisuras de sus labios perfectos.—también quiero saber de ti, _¿Quién eres, Edward Cullen?_

Sus palabras me golpean con una fuerza demoledora, y su belleza se acentúa bajo la luz del sol mañanero, mechones rojizos y caoba, piel brillante, y una hermosura única, ¿dejarla ir?, ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido para creer que podría ver esa belleza, probarla y sobrevivir?

 _¿Quién había sido?, un monstruo, un cobarde, un hombre débil, pero ¿Quién era ahora?, yo era lo que ella quería que fuera, solo para ella y por ella._

\--Bueno…es una historia larga

 **Eso a sido todo.**

 _Quizá el capítulo se ha pasado de meloso, ¡perdón por eso! espero que les agrade y si tienen alguna critica o sugerencia, siempre estare encantada de leerlas._

 _¡Besos!_

 _CB_


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Bella

1901

 _Edward Cullen había nacido en 1901._

Me cuesta concebir en mi mente un mundo ambientado bajo los códigos morales y de conducta que en ese entonces era infalibles para una buena sociedad, y también, me cuesta imaginar a un Edward humano, no perfectamente hermoso, inmortal, indestructible y erudito. Con Alec había sido distinto, él no se mostraba como señor perfección era destructivo, oscuro, del tipo que te succiona y te atrae, en mi interior era doloroso admitir que me asemejaba mas a Alec que a Edward, yo tenía más oscuridad que luz.

\-- Ya lo entiendo. —intervengo estirando mis piernas. —ahora comprendo porque siempre te comportar como un perfecto caballero.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se forma en su rostro, está a mi lado, a una distancia prudente pero en el mismo sofá que yo. — No duré demasiado en ese mundo, la gripe española llego a Chicago y morí en 1918, Carlisle me convirtió, yo fui el primero.

\-- ¿Y tus padres? – pregunto aunque de inmediato me arrepiento de hacerlo.

\--Murieron en el brote, papá fue el primero, mamá la siguiente, ella le pidió a Carlisle que me salvara. —se encogío de hombros, pero pude ver el dolor al recordar eso, sus facciones estaban tensas.—ella tocaba el piano, y era dulce, cuando estuve enfermo se quedó a mi lado cuidándome, pese a que ella estaba peor que yo, nunca me dejó, hasta que no pudo continuar.

La culpa hizo su camino a través de mí, e instintivamente sentí el deber de hacer algo por él, algo que nunca me había ocurrido con alguien a excepción de Alec, mi mano se posó sobre su hombro, y le di un apretón suave.

\-- No quiero saber más – anuncio con voz amable, y la sorpresa de sus ojos hace que mi corazón se encoja – me has dicho más que suficiente, no tengo derecho a ponerte triste.

Pero… _¿Qué demonios, Bella?_ , pienso confundida _¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

\--Estoy bien. — repone alcanzando mi mano. — no pasa nada.

Yo no la aparto, ¿Cuál es el caso?

\--No recuerdo nada antes de mi transformación. — explico bajando la mirada. — solo dolor, no sentía mis piernas, y estaba sangrando, después de eso, solo sentí el veneno a través de mí.

Edward exhala fuertemente, no quiero verle el rostro, pero su mano sigue firme entre la mía.

\--Yo estaba triste — dice rompiendo el silencio, y me veo obligada a levantar la mirada — sabía que estaba solo, y que moriría, tenía frío, y sed, pero los medicamentos ya no funcionaban.

Vaya conversación, _¿Quién era más miserable?_

\-- He sido una maldita bastarda contigo, Edward —digo percatándome de la horrible verdad – aun no es demasiado tarde, puedes irte, yo no tengo derecho a juzgarte si eso es lo que quieres.

\--Oh, Bella. — dice apenado — no hables así de ti, no te tengas tan poca fe, ¿irme? — repite la palabra como si fuera una blasfemia — no pasara eso.

Y ahí estamos. He oído nuestra historia, escuchado como nos amamos y como termino desastrosamente, cada obstáculo, cada frase y momento, sobre nuestro verano perfecto, los momentos compartidos en nuestro prado, y como quería matarme en un principio, las veces que me salvó de la camioneta de Tyler, en Port Angeles, James, cada cosa que intento matarme y no lo logró, pero paradójicamente un pedazo de papel destruyo todo.

Realizo cada pregunta que surge en mi mente, y el responde todas sin excepciones, horas más tarde el atardecer juega con luces anaranjadas y rojizas sobre la habitación, y mi mano sigue entre la suya. Nuestra historia está en mi mente ahora, quien era; una chica común, con gustos comunes, pero él habla de mi como si fuese algo fascinante y único, con aversión a la moda, a la sangre, ridículamente torpe y con una mala suerte en la mayoría de las cosas, cuando todo está dicho y hecho, después de que la verdad ha sido revelada, los recuerdos no han vuelto, y la realidad de que posiblemente jamás vuelven está presente en mi mente, y sé que debo rendirme con esa esperanza, quizá he perdido mi pasado, pero puedo intentar construir un futuro.

He matado, a cientos de hombres en los bares de Estados Unidos y Canadá, pero la culpa no está ahí, solo resignación, y nada más. Lo cual me causa una confusión de la que no puedo escapar, _¿Qué dice eso de mí?_

 _Eres un monstruo_.

 _Un monstruo que disfrutaba de ello._

Añadiéndole a eso, mi amnesia no me hacía estúpida, podía notar el atractivo de Edward, y dudaba que existiera alguien en el mundo que no lo notara, si Alec era toda oscuridad, como un ángel roto, Edward era luz, cabello cobrizo, ojos miel… absurdamente hermoso, y pese a que era una vampira, una parte de mí – diminuta pero que crecía a pasos agigantados- seguía siendo la de una chica de diecinueve años, y su cercanía me ponía nerviosa, lo que empeoraba era que no se mostraba incómodo. No era amor, pero si atracción, fuerte.

Sus ojos se arrastran perezosos por sobre su camiseta – que ahora usaba yo- y pantalones de chándal demasiado grandes para mi cuerpo pequeño, pero aparta la mirada cuando se da cuenta de que no pasa desapercibido. La hermana de Edward, Alice había comprado ropa para mí, pero debido a complicaciones meteorológicas no llegaría hasta mañana, por lo que no tenía otra alternativa que estar en sus ropas, con el cabello húmedo por la ducha amarrado en un moño improvisado.

\-- Curioso —digo cuando el pulgar de Edward traza círculos sobre el dorso de mi mano — ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que todo esto ocurriera?

Levanta su cabeza, sus ojos dorados están curiosos.

\-- Me refiero a cómo sucedieron las cosas — aclaró con un movimiento de ojos —que tú fueras convertido, que nos conociéramos y que yo fuera transformada más tarde, ¿Quién lo diría?, suena imposible.

\-- Las posibilidades siempre estaban en nuestra contra. —responde Edward con voz amarga.

Los recuerdos de Denali me llegan a la mente, el hecho latente de que Edward consideraba que la transformación era lo peor que podía ocurrirme, y su respuesta toma peso en mi corazón, él no consideraba la situación actual como un buen escenario.

Aparto la mano suavemente, demasiado lejos.

\--Claro —digo intentando sonar calmada, pero el resentimiento es como un veneno lento que se cuela por mi voz. —tu no querías que yo fuera esto, recuerdo tus palabras.

Se mueve en el sofá, irguiéndose. —No era lo que quería para ti, yo deseaba…

\--Déjame adivinar. —intervengo volviendo al tono filoso de siempre.—querías que estuviéramos juntos hasta que fuera una vieja decrepita, y tu siguieras igual, o que continuara mi vida, me casara y tuviera hijos como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada, ¿Cómo podías pensar eso?— cuestiono entrecerrando mis ojos.—llegaste a mi vida, la demoliste, ¿y esperaras que yo pudiera continuar como si nada?

\-- Fui un idiota — se excusa pasándose una mano por el cabello —yo… no sabía qué hacer, habían cosas, cosas que quería darte y no podía, nunca antes había estado enamorado, y sentía tanta odio por lo que era. —un brusco suspiro sale entre sus labios. —más que nunca deseaba ser humano, y que tú no tuvieses que cambiar para estar conmigo, como hubiese sido si yo fuera humano.

\--Esa es la cuestión, Edward. —digo frunciendo el ceño, mis palabras salen deprisa, una tras otra. —no podemos vivir pensando en "lo que pudo ser", porque nunca lo sabremos, solo podemos aceptar lo que tenemos y trabajar con eso, así es la vida.

¿Desde cuándo yo doy consejos? Es como un asesino promoviendo la paz.

Una sonrisa vacilante se eleva en las comisuras de su boca. —Tienes razón, siempre fuiste mucho más lista que yo.

Ruedo los ojos, y respondo sarcásticamente —Lo dice el señor dos títulos de medicina y erudito del piano. —dejo escapar una sonrisa. —muy gracioso, Edward.

\--He tenido mucho tiempo libre, simplemente. —se excusa con un movimiento de hombros. —y memoria inalterable.

Apretó mis labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa, cuando una pregunta salta a mi mente.-- ¿Edward?

Él me mira, con sus ojos atentos.

\--Tu dijiste que nosotros…que tú. —Lucho por encontrar las palabras correctas. —te quedabas conmigo cada noche, ¿no es cierto?

\-- Si, me quedaba contigo en tu habitación, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¿Desde cuándo soy tímida?

Frunzo mi ceño. —Nosotros, ¿intimábamos?

\--No. —Responde con rapidez. —tú eras humana, yo tenía problemas por como olía tu sangre, hubiese podido matarte.

Asiento lentamente. —Mejor así. —Digo antes de apartar la mirada. —porque no…

El teléfono de Edward suena en su bolsillo, y detengo mis palabras.

\-- ¿Alice?—pregunta y recuerdo a la chica de cabellos negros, y con el poder de ver el futuro.-- _¿Qué ocurre?_

\--Debes traer a Bella a Denali, ahora. —responde la chica, con la voz cantarina que recordaba. No debo fingir no escuchar, porque es imposible, aún así me giro de una manera muy brusca en dirección a Edward, el me da una mirada alarmada.

\--Dime que ocurre. —ordena él con voz grave.

\--Los Vulturis están furiosos.—explica ella con sequedad.—después de que Alexander convirtiera a Bella y te prometiera a ti en el paquete, han estado esperando con impaciencia, hoy se han decidido, creen que somos demasiados peligrosos todos juntos, vienen con toda la guardia, y definitivamente no amistosamente.

Suelto un insulto en voz baja.

 _Mierda, mierda, maldito seas Alexander Rothfeld._

\--Lo voy a matar, por idiota. —siseo.

Edward ha perdido la calma, está de pie, paseándose de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, se pasa la mano por el cabello y gruñe guturalmente, pero es en vano cada pregunta precisa que hace, solo necesitamos saber que vienen por nosotros pronto, el resto es insignificante.

\-- ¿Solo por nosotros?—espeta frenético.-- ¿Las Denali?

Suelto otro insulto, imaginándome mis manos arrancándole la cabeza del cuerpo.

\--Todos estamos en la misma situación. —responde Alice. —planean empezar con nosotros, luego las Denali e ir desmembrando cada aquelarre hasta que ningún vampiro con poderes quede libre, es unirse o morir. – hace una pausa. —los Rothfeld están aquí, Eleazar los está alojando.

Edward gruñe más fuerte ahora.

\-- ¿Cuáles son nuestras posibilidades?

\--Las posibilidades, Edward. —digo interrumpiendo la respuesta de Alice. — _están siempre en nuestra contra._

El sol de mediodía se alza en el centro del cielo primaveral, brillante y dorado, pero para mí se asemejaba más a un trozo de carbón colgando muerto sobre un mundo que se extinguía de a poco, supongo que cuando sabes que tu muerte se acerca, de manera inevitable todo cambia de perspectiva, pequeñas e insignificantes cosas toman sentido, desde la manera en que la brisa mueve las hojas, hasta como Edward aprieta el volante cada ciertos minutos, cosas sobre las cuales ya no tengo la certeza de cuándo será la última vez que las veré.

Mi calma me sorprende, mientras Edward conduce el lujoso coche negro como un loco, pisando el acelerador cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, y haciendo rugir el potente motor, yo voy sentada a su lado, con las manos en el regazo, observando el paisaje cada vez que pasamos por fuera de una ciudad; como los niños juegan con un balón de colores, o los padres ayudan a sus hijos a andar en bicicleta por primera vez, y también como una pareja camina de la mano, cosas pequeñas que yo nunca tendré, ni Edward, pero que quizá en alguna otra vida, podamos tener.

Entre nosotros no fluyen las palabras, porque ¿Qué debo decir?, ninguna palabra que pueda escoger puede consolarlo, sin embargo, en él la culpa es como un grito silencioso; su mandíbula y hombros tensos, como su mano pasa por su cabello cada vez que observa el reloj, y eso me molesta. ¿De qué siente culpa?, ¿no ve un hecho demasiado obvio que me indica a mi como la única responsable?

\--Si yo hubiese muerto en ese puente, como debió de suceder. —Digo cuando ya no lo soporto más, y mis palabras salen disparadas, no las analizo ni las filtro —e incluso antes, si esa camioneta me hubiese matado como tenía que pasar, nada de esto estaría sucediendo, _¡Debiste dejar que muriera, maldita sea!_

Solo obtengo un gruñido de respuesta, seguido de un movimiento brusco de sus manos sobre el volante, el coche derrapa sobre la solitaria carretera, con los neumáticos chillando por la fricción del pavimento hasta detenerse a un lado del camino.

\--No vuelvas a repetir eso. —gruñe sin soltar el volante, que cruje debajo de sus manos. —no te atrevas a decirlo nuevamente.

Niego con mi cabeza. —Sabes que es verdad, Edward. — Escupo perdiendo los estribos. —deja de mentirte, ve la realidad.

Sus manos llegan a mis mejillas antes de que pueda detenerlo. —La única verdad que veo es que te amo, y nada puede cambiar eso, si tuviera que hacer todo de nuevo, lo haría y lo único que cambiaría es que esta vez, no te dejaría. —uno de sus dedos acaricia la comisura de mi boca. —nunca.

El reloj continua su marcha y una verdad viene a mi mente, ¿Cómo alguien puede negarse a este tipo de devoción?, ¿y porque su rostro tan cerca del mío me pone nerviosa?, mis ojos bajan a sus labios, y puedo sentir la tensión entre nosotros, solo míseros centímetros nos separan. Una condena injusta ha sellado nuestra muerte, por lo que, ¿Por qué debo alejarme justo ahora?, ¿siquiera puedo hacerlo?

 _No puedo_.

Mi mano alcanza su camisa, y una luz verde se enciende cuando no se aleja, su agarre en mi rostro es más seguro, la vacilación se ha ido y entonces me inclino con lentitud, hasta que mis labios rozan los suyos, delicadamente al principio, probando tentativamente e instalando un ritmo, luego, sin embargo, la intensidad aumenta a medida de que la desesperación se filtra entre nosotros, el dolor, la preocupación, haciendo que mi agarre sea más fuerte, y mi otra mano alcance su cabello cobrizo. Y entiendo, en ese momento comprendo que quiere decir con que somos pareja, solo conozco nuestra historia a través de sus labios, pero en mi interior, mi corazón se siente como en casa.

Suelta un jadeo cuando mi boca besa su mandíbula, y su mano sujeta mi rostro.

\-- Bella…-- dice suavemente y me percato de que la atmosfera se ha roto, como una estrella que ha sido condensada y finalmente explota. —escucha.

Me alejo lo suficiente para verle el rostro, ¿acaso se arrepiente?— ¿Qué sucede, Edward?

\--Saldremos de esto. —Promete y una de sus manos acaricia mi cabello, mientras el alivio fluye a través de mí, pero en sus palabras hay una especie de vacilación—esta vez no te dejaré ir.

Le doy una sonrisa, y él vuelve a encender el motor, sin antes darme una mirada, pero mi sonrisa no llega a ser honesta, porque sé que detrás de esta vez no te dejare ir también existe un _te seguiré a donde vayas, sea vida o muerte_

Cuando Edward se ve obligado a parar en una pequeña gasolinera, el sol ya está ocultándose entre las montañas y árboles, dejando el cielo de un color anaranjado rojizo. Durante los últimos ocho meses observe el atardecer, pero esta vez es diferente, todo es diferente ahora, nostálgico incluso, de manera que debo apartar mi vista y dedicarme a mirar a través de la ventana, porque sé que si Edward se percata de mi verdadera desesperanza le vendrá un ataque de culpa.

Siento su mirada sobre mí antes de que abra la puerta para cargar el coche con gasolina, sería mucho más rápido si corriéramos, no teníamos que respetar las carreteras ni los caminos trazados, pero él no quería que yo estuviera expuesta a la tentación, por lo que prefería el camino largo que nos llevaba casi dos días para llegar a Denali. Eso nos dejaba exactamente veintiocho días antes de que los Vulturis vinieran y nos quitaran las cabezas.

 _Alexander_.

Pensar en su nombre me causa furia, sentimientos de traición y fastidio, podría matarlo yo misma por idiota, o aunque sea abofetearlo, me decanto por la última opción porque soy consciente de que puede detenerle en tres segundos si se lo propone, su muerte no me traería culpa, pero si la de los Cullen. Una culpa que crecía con cada segundo, y especialmente la muerte de Edward, de todas las personas que había podido conocer él era la persona más decente entre todas e inteligente, simplemente bueno en su interior, demasiado bueno como para perecer por culpa de un idiota como Alec.

 _¿Y si…?_ la idea viene a mi como un destello al principio, ¿si pudiese detener el destino de muerte que se tendía sobre nosotros?, yo podía morir y no tendría miedo de ello, era lo justo, pero no los Cullen, y si era necesario podía entregarme y formar parte de lo que los Vulturis quisieran, también podía hacerlo, estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, esa sería mi redención.

Edward vuelve a entrar al coche, su cabello ligeramente desordenado por el viento que corre afuera, y me las arreglo para mejorar mi expresión a una neutral.

\--En un día estaremos en Denali —dice, encendiendo el motor que responde con un típico ronroneo. Él también está fingiendo, o al menos controlando su reacciones. —nos quedaremos con mi familia, para que evites cualquier acercamiento con los Rothfeld

Asiento ligeramente, y paso mi mano por la cazadora de cuero que compramos en una pequeña tienda -- ¿Cómo piensas salir de esto? —pregunto dubitativamente.

\--Creo que lo mejor es buscar alianzas. —responde arrancando el coche. —Carlisle tiene una gran cantidad de amigos, y sé que si les explicamos la injusticia que están cometiendo con nosotros, ellos podrían ayudarnos.

Bajo esa esperanza viajamos el siguiente día, deteniéndonos cada vez que el coche se queda sin bencina, hablando sobre cosas banales e importantes, pero no volvemos a besarnos, ni a hablar del pasado, como si hacer cualquiera de esas cosas fuese a hacernos despertar de la paz momentánea que estábamos viviendo, paz teñida de sombras que avanzaban de la mano con el reloj, y con cada kilómetro que nos acercamos a Denali.

Tal y como dijo Edward, visualizo Denali exactamente veinticuatro horas después, y no es un agrado volver a ese lugar, me siento enferma cuando los recuerdos vienen a mí y lo único que deseo es huir, pero sé que no tenemos opción, una vez más estoy obligada a tomar el camino cuesta arriba.

\-- ¿Estas bien?—pregunta Edward, capturando mi atención.

\--Claro. —Respondo pero suena casi sarcástico, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-- ¿tu estas bien?

\--Lo estoy. —dice dándome una pequeña mirada seria. —pero no me gusta que me mientas, supongo que eso no ha cambiado, cuando eras humana, nadie mentía peor que tú.

Entrecierro mis ojos. —Eso es lo único que se ha quedado. —espeto pasándome la mano por el cabello. —ya no soy torpe, ni debilucha.

\--Nunca fuiste débil. —replica Edward inmediatamente. —solo eras humana, mortal.

\--Como sea. —digo observando mis uñas. —solo estoy filtrando mis emociones, no es como si te mintiera, Edward.

El frunce su ceño. —Solo quiero que sepas que puedes decirme lo que sea, cuando sea. —su voz es amable y me hace apretar los labios en una pequeña sonrisa forzosa.

\--No tienes que decirlo, ya lo sé —digo con suavidad, viendo la sonrisa torcida formarse en sus labios —y es reciproco, si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes soltar todo lo que quieras conmigo.

Cuando aparece la casa de los Cullen, Edward no tiene que avisarme, porque inmediatamente sé que es de ellos, como la casa de Libby. Blanca, tradicional e impresionante son las palabras perfectas para describirla, con el suficiente espacio para brindarles hogar a cada miembro de la familia, y lo suficientemente aislada para que ningún humano fisgoneara a los alrededores.

Hay un coche aparcado allí que revienta mi efímero alivio como un alfiler a un globo; es el coche de Alec, no hay dudas en mi memoria perfecta, y en la memoria de Edward tampoco. Da un violento giro al volante y frena rápidamente.

\-- Si te pido que te quedes aquí…

\--Ni lo pienses. —Replico estirando mi mano para abrir la puerta, sin mirarlo—y no te vayas a los golpes con él.

Escucho un suspiro exasperado mientras ambos nos bajamos el coche. A Edward no le corresponde esta venganza, porque es solo mía, y no necesito que se ponga en riesgo, si se llegase a enfrentar con Alec… uno de los dos no terminaría bien, la pregunta es, _¿Quién?_

Se pone a mi lado mientras caminamos hacia la casa, su mandíbula tensa, ojos centrados, posiblemente escuchando todos los pensamientos y barajando las opciones como un juego de cartas. Subimos las escalinatas del porche en silencio, ninguno de los dos está de humor para decir cualquier cosa, y mi furia aumenta en dirección a Alec, ¿pero qué demonios?, ¿Cómo se cree con el miserable derecho de venir y jugárnosla todo de nuevo?

\--Edward. —digo, sintiendo la alarma que sonaba en mi cabeza. Alcanzo la manga de su camisa, sus ojos se ven confundidos. —espera, Alec tiene una habilidad increíble para sacar de quicio a las personas, pero por favor, no le sigas el juego. —mi voz se vuelve más baja, hasta convertirse en un susurro como la brisa. —tiene un don.

Su ceño se frunce, y me observa con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntando sin palabras _¿Cuál?_

\-- _Puede meterse en tu mente._ —respondo a media voz. —jugar con ella, crear ilusiones, recuerdos o borrarlos. —me detengo, cuadrando los hombros. —ten cuidado.

Esa es mi advertencia y lo único que puedo hacer por el en ese momento, pero la ha tomado en cuenta por la forma en que su mandíbula se tensa y una determinación se apodera de su mirada. Por momentos mientras cruzamos la puerta siento la presión formándose en mi pecho, ¿Qué puedo decirle a los Cullen?, _¿Perdón por cargarme al sacerdote?, ¿Disculpas por poner sus cabezas directo en la guillotina?_

Pero esa preocupación se desvanece como el humo cuando entramos al salón principal de la casa, los detalles de cristal y candelabros son cosas menores, que no les presto demasiado atención cuando me encuentro con la verdadera escena que tienta mi control. Alec está allí, solo, con una cazadora negra que lo hace ver más oscuro, más lejano y peligroso, mientras que los Cullen están esparcidos por toda la sala, pero no de forma amable, la tensión está en el ambiente.

Edward se detiene y pone una mano delante de mí, cuando habla, todo rastro de amabilidad se ha desvanecido.-- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alec me mira, ignorando las palabras de Edward. Por un pequeño instante me recuerda al chico con una vida horrible, con el peso de la culpa y sangre en sus manos, la libertad de estar cerca de él, la atracción física que surgio entre nosotros, la forma en que estábamos acoplados, conectados después de ocho meses de convivencia, y yo, como idiotamente me estaba enamorando. Pero la realidad se interpone y recuerdo lo que viene luego, sus mentiras, su traición y la condena que cayó sobre todos nosotros, la forma en que mis sentimientos se esfumaron y mi corazón se fragmento en trozos de cristal. Edward es distinto, y compararlos me hace sentir asqueada de mi misma, pero instintivamente lo hago, mientras que Alec es completamente oscuridad, Edward es luz; el amor severo y bueno, el puro, e irrompible _"no habrá nadie más para mí, porque solo eres tú"_ , el tipo de atracción que es tan poderosa que no puedo compararla.

\-- Bella…-- dice Alec, con sus ojos negros abiertos.

Mi voz es calmada cuando hablo. — ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto poniéndome delante de Edward. —no sé si eres muy valiente o muy estúpido.

Alec parpadea confundido, levanta una mano delante de él. —No es como parece, Bella. —Dice con voz ansiosa. —yo nunca he querido esto.

\--Es paradójico. —digo cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, puedo sentir la mirada de Edward detrás de mi. —ahora no me has matado una vez, sino dos.

Mis palabras lo descolocan. —Nunca había planeado esto, Isabella. —responde con ojos salvajes.

\--Ya lo has dicho. —interviene Edward con voz ronca. —no puedes ayudarnos, ni detener lo que empezaste, por lo que será mejor que te mantengas lejos de ella.

Alec lo mira con rabia centellante. — ¿Mejor para quién?—una sonrisa sarcástica se forma en sus labios. —si no lo olvido, tú mismo le dijiste monstruo, retenerla en un bosque no hará que ella deje de ser lo que es, un vampiro.

Edward da un paso para adelante. —Es bastante contraproducente que ser vampiro signifique ser un asesino.

\--Yo solo defiendo el orden natural. —replica Alec encantadoramente. —los vampiros comen humanos, esa es la pirámide alimenticia, y engañarse a ustedes mismos con bambis no hará que sean menos vampiros, al final del día todos seguiremos siendo lo que somos. – Me da una mirada juguetona. —tú te pareces mucho más a mí que a él, _y lo sabes._

Niego con mi cabeza, la habitación está en silencio. —Yo no hubiese puesto tu cabeza en bandeja de plata, Alec.

Suelta una risa sarcástica, que me hace estremecer. —Lo sabía, estas en el círculo vicioso de la culpa, clásico en novatos.

Edward gruñe, y se inclina un poco.

Alec se gira hacia Edward, su aspecto altivo y peligroso brilla como un cuchillo en la oscuridad. — ¿Te resulta difícil para ti saber que ella siente cosas por mí?—da un paso más ladeando la cabeza. —se sincero, Ed ¿haces esto por ella o por ti?, porque yo veo que tú quieres traer de vuelta a la vieja Bella porque necesitas recuperar a tu _co-dependiente ex novia._

Lo siguiente que soy consciente es que mi mano se ha estrellado contra su cara de mármol en un sonido limpio y fuerte.

\-- Vete a la mierda, Alec. —Escupo con voz lenta. —Pero ten en mente algo, si me la intentas jugar aún más, te arrancare la cabeza. —una risa opaca sale de mis labios. —después de todo, _ya no sería mi primera vez_.

Sus ojos brillan sorprendidos. —Aun después de esto. —Dice refiriéndose al bofetón. —llámame y vendré, me necesitaras _si quieres salir viva._

Yo no digo nada cuando pasa al lado mío, e incluso después cuando se va, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, continuo en silencio, hasta que Edward dice mi nombre suavemente.

\--Bella.-- susurra poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro, sus ojos dorados son suaves—lo siento.

\--No es tu culpa. —le digo en voz baja, sintiendo la amargura apoderarse de mis huesos y sintiéndome repentinamente muy mayor, y demasiado cansada

 _Es absoluta y completamente mía._

CB.

Bien, supongo que las cosas han dado un giro en 180, ¿no les parece?

Espero que les guste, tenemos un beso, ¡pero les prometo mas romance en el siguiente!

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Besos!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Edward parece distraído cuando se sienta a mi lado, incluso cuando Carlisle comienza a hablar sobre lo que harán en los días que le quedan, Edward no dice nada, sin embargo visualizo el gesto fruncido de sus cejas cuando se concentra lo suficiente.

Para mí, el comportamiento de los Cullen es sorprendente, a excepción de Rosalie que se muestra esquiva con realizar cualquier comentario sobre mí, los demás miembros son amables, y cautelosos, de una manera que me produce extrañeza. Especialmente Alice y Esme, que me dan un abrazo tras el espectáculo que da Alec, pillándome por sorpresa.

\--Te he extrañado.—me dice Alice al oído, y luego se aparta de mí, sin dejar de sujetar mis hombros, para observarme mejor.—tengo ropa para ti, en tu habitación.

\--Gracias.—respondo asombrada, los hechos de Denali vienen a mi mente y no puedo mirarla a la cara sin sentir vergüenza.—disculpa por…

\--No importa.—interviene Alice con voz cantarina.—no sabías todo, nadie te culpa por eso.

Apretó mis labios en una fina línea.—Son mucho más amables de lo que me merezco.

\--Bella…-- dice con voz apenada.—si recordaras todo, nosotros debemos pedirte perdón.

\--Ella tiene razón.—interrumpe Esme con una mirada triste.— no te sientas culpable por nada de esto, querida.—me acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.—nosotros te fallamos a ti.

Niego con la cabeza, abrumada por su desbordante hospitalidad.—Yo he hecho todo consciente de que era malo, cada acción que hice…-- mi voz se vuelve más tensa.—debo pagar por ello.

Edward suelta un siseo a mi lado, dejando claro que no estaba muy de acuerdo con mis sentimientos de culpa.—Los Rothfeld deben pagar por ello, Bella.—dice con fiereza.—especialmente Alexander, lo haré pagar por todo.

Me giro hacia Edward, la tensión oprimiéndome el pecho.—¿Qué? – espeto incrédula.—¿Tu harás qué?

Sus ojos dorados están más oscuros ahora, la furia brillando en el fondo de ellos.—Tu venganza es mi venganza.—replica suavemente.—él no puede salir vivo de esto.

Me olvido de la presencia de los demás Cullen, el miedo de imaginar un enfrentamiento entre ellos nubla mi mente.— Él es un asesino, Edward.—y mi voz sale aguda, desesperada.—puede matarte, lo conozco, Alec no dudará.

\--No lo hará.—asegura.— no soy un inexperto en esto, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

 _¿No tenia que preocuparme?_ , estábamos hablando de enfrentarse a Alec, quien lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se detendría, que era implacable. En cada uno de nuestros entrenamientos había observado su piel, las marcas de dientes que brillaban como recuerdos plateados, decenas y cientos cubriéndole los brazos, la clavícula y los hombros, _¿y no debía preocuparme?_

\--Debes estar bromeando conmigo.—musito soltando un suspiro pesado, la opresión en mi pecho aumentando.— esta venganza es totalmente mía.—advierto en voz baja.

Podía morir, pero sería solo yo la víctima, y en parte me lo merecía. No veía un final bueno para mi en los posibles escenarios que se extendían ahora; o era asesinada por Alec, o los Vulturis intentaban tomarme para su colección y era ejecutada por resistirme, por lo que ¿Qué importaba si moría veinte días antes?, la idea estaba solidificada en mi mente, yo estaba _preparada_ para morir.

Edward entrecierra sus ojos.— Hablaremos de esto.—dice y su voz se vuelve mas baja.—a solas.

Después de eso, solo se limita a sentarse en el sofá en silencio, y cada uno hace lo mismo, menos Carlisle que se mantiene de pie cerca de la ventana francesa, puedo sentirlo tenso a mi lado, y cuando le doy una mirada de reojo el esta concentrado, o furioso, posiblemente ambas.

\--Nos iremos mañana a egipcio mañana.—dice Carlisle con voz neutral, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Esme—hay un aquelarre allí que puede ayudarnos.

Jasper, que también se ha puesto de pie hace un sonido con su garganta.—nosotros también nos iremos, a Brasil en busca de dos mujeres que viven allí.

Edward asiente saliendo de su silencio.—Los rumores se esparcirán como la pólvora, y esperemos que mas vampiros se unan a nosotros.—cruza sus dedos distraídamente.—es la única manera de que podamos contar con su ayuda, los nómadas son difíciles de rastrear, y normalmente viajan solos.

Rosalie cierra la revista que estaba leyendo con violencia, su mirada dirigida a Edward.—¿Y tú no harás nada?

Edward suelta un suspiro exasperado, al igual que todos su carácter esta mucho mas volátil por la tensión de la situacion— Rosalie, nadie está de humor para tus rabietas.

\--Te quedaras aquí.— dice indignadamente, mirándome.—con _ella_ , mientras nosotros debemos correr por el mundo para salvarnos, de un embrollo que nos metiste tú, en el momento en que pusiste tus ojos sobre una humana.—sus palmas se juntan, haciendo un aplauso sordo.-- ¡Bravo, Edward!

Un estremecimiento me atraviesa la columna vertebral, ella tiene razón, alguien lo ha dicho por fin, la verdad que todo el mundo niega, y no puedo culparla, ni enfurecerme porque esta siendo honesta.

Un gruñido gutural nace del pecho de Edward.—Cállate, Rosalie.—sisea filosamente.

\-- Tiene razón, Edward.—interrumpo dándole un golpecito en la costilla con mi codo, y cuando sus ojos se abren incrédulos, añado.—yo soy la culpable de que estén metidos en esto, desde el primer momento he sido la culpable, y tu cariño hacia mí, te está impidiendo ver eso.—aparto la mirada y me dirijo hacia Carlisle.—pero esto puede acabar ahora mismo, si ustedes lo quieren.

\--No sé qué estás pensando, Bella.—dice Edward sujetando mi barbilla suavemente, obligándome a mirarlo.—pero no lo digas…

Aparto mi rostro suavemente, volviéndome a Carlisle.—Conozco a Alec, el no huira, no será un mártir, _él se unirá_ de nuevo a ellos, al igual que Eleanor y Robert, pero ustedes tienen la oportunidad, váyanse ahora y no vuelvan, dispérsense en pequeños grupos, solo yo lo sabré y Aro no puede acceder a mi mente por mi escudo, _no se lo diré a nadie_.—el rostro de Esme se contrae, y Alice suelta un suspiro incrédulo, al igual que Emmett.—yo me uniré, y ustedes vivirán, esa será la manera que tendré para pagar por mis pecados, y es justo, porque yo los he metido en esto, y _soy yo quien debe sacarlos._

\--Estas loca.—suelta Edward estupefacto, el dolor en sus ojos brilla suavemente—has perdido la cabeza

\--Si estar loca es intentar salvarte, _lo estoy_.—admito con lentitud.—porque no puedo tolerar la idea que mueras por mi culpa.—me volteo una vez mas hacia el resto de los miembros de la familia, observando las cejas arqueadas de Rosalie, el horror de Esme, la incredulidad de Alice, la confusión de Emmett, la culpa de Jasper, hasta la sorpresa de Carlisle.—es su decisión, _pueden salvarse._

Carlisle cierra los ojos, y suelta un suspiro. —Nosotros no entregamos a nuestra familia, Bella.—responde con amabilidad.—quizá no lo recuerdes, pero nosotros lo hacemos, y jamás condenaremos a alguien para salvarnos, encontraremos otra solución.

Asiento suavemente. —mantendré mi oferta de pie, pueden cambiar de opinión cuando deseen.

\--Nadie te entregará aquí, Bella. —sisea Edward indignado. —quizá el concepto de familia es algo nuevo para ti, pero nos protegemos, no nos apuñalamos por la espalda.

Una sonrisa fingida se forma en mis labios. —Que gracioso, Edward. —digo secamente.

\--No sé cómo puedes pensar si quiera en eso. —espeta moviendo su cabeza en negativa.

\--Porque si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, lo harías.—respondo con un encogimiento de hombros.—no me digas que no, mentir es algo muy malo.

\--Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no haría locuras.—replica chasqueando la lengua.—ni planes kamikazes. Ahora que lo pienso… necesitas cazar, quizá la sed está anulando todas tus capacidad cognitivas, y aumenta tus deseos suicidas

Entrecierro mis ojos, mientras lo veo levantarse con gracia.—Los chistes no son lo tuyo definitivamente.

Él me ignora olímpicamente, y se que esta furioso pero se esta conteniendo hasta que estemos en privado, cuando ve que no me muevo, me mira con una ceja arqueada.-- ¿Qué esperas?.—inquiere con apuro.

Ruedo mis ojos cuando me levanto, y le sigo mientras sale fuera de la casa, con sus piernas largas cruzando las distancias apresuradamente, pienso divertida que no puede esperar para lanzarme la bronca sobre mi plan, y eso es exactamente lo que hace. Después de cruzar un paramo que rodea a la casa y que la propiedad se vea como una pequeña casita de madera, toda la furia contenida la deja fluir.

\--¿Qué esperas conseguir, Bella?.—chilla inclinándose sobre mi, y haciendo que instintivamente de un paso hacia atrás.-- ¿Quieres volverme loco?

\--No seas dramático.—replico elevando mi voz una octava.—solo quiero hacer lo mejor, ¡para todos!

Un bufido indignado sale entre sus labios.—Sucede, Bella.—dice apretando un puño y soltándolo.—que tu concepto de " _lo mejor para todos"_ parece no incluirme a mi.

Parpadeo confundida.-- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

\--Cuando casi moriste por James, sabía exactamente que hacer si morías, e ir hacia los Vulturis era mi salida si todo terminaba mal.—una tensión palpable y eléctrica esta en todas sus palabras.—si llegas a entregarte, aun cuando Carlisle te ha dicho que no, yo te seguiré, asi es como funciona para mi.

Sus palabras me golpean.— ¿y tu familia? – pregunto agitando mis brazos.—¿piensas en ellos, ya que eres tan malditamente listo?, ellos te necesitan.

\-- ¡Y yo te necesito a ti!.—espeta con un grito, mueve su cabeza en negativa.—te necesito, Bella.

Mis ojos son pesados, como mi culpa.—La primera persona en la que pienso con todo esto, _eres tu Edward_.—respondo con una suavidad impropia de mi.—no nos recuerdo, no se quién era, pero se que en el interior, mi corazón está preocupado por ti, y la idea de saber que puedes morir y yo no hice nada para salvarte es peor que cada crimen que he cometido.

Mis palabras hacen que suelte un suspiro impresionado.—Y perderte, no es algo que pueda pasar nuevamente.—dice el con el dolor en sus facciones marmoleas.—quien comenzó todo, fui yo. Egoístamente te saque de tu vida, me enamore de ti, y cambie tu mundo, también te abandone como un idiota, si alguien debe pagar, ese soy yo.

\-- Yo tuve elecciones en cada situación, Edward. —mi voz está cansada y es como un silbido entre los árboles. —así que _no soy inocente._

El baja la mirada hasta mis ojos, las siguientes palabras son lentas, claras y solemnes. —Debes prometerme una cosa, Bella. —dice alcanzando mis muñecas y poniendo mis manos sobre donde antes estaba su corazón.-- ¿Lo harás?

Asiento suavemente, nuestro tiempo se acababa, como una bomba que tenía un cronometro para la explosión. ¿ _Qué podía negarle sabiendo eso_?

\-- _No te iras sin mí_. —Dice apretando más mis manos hasta que puedo sentir la piel bajo su camisa.—por favor.

 _No morirás sin mí, no me dejaras aquí._ Eso estaba diciendo, porque creía que nuestra muerte se acercaba.

\--Me quedaré contigo. —le prometo cerrando mis manos alrededor de la tela. —por todo el tiempo que vivamos.

Sus ojos brillan bajo la luz anaranjada, roja y purpurea del atardecer, los árboles, la brisa y el sonido de la vida alrededor de nosotros crea un lugar donde quiero quedarme, sin miedos, sin pesar.

\--Pero a cambio, quiero pedirte una cosa.—replico mordiéndome el labio, y debatiéndome sobre si es una locura que vale la pena.

\--Lo que sea.

\--Te conozco hace como una semana, y es incongruente con la situación, pero…-- mi voz se vuelve mas sedosa, preguntándome si he perdido la cabeza.—si el pasado es un lugar donde no estamos juntos, donde nuestra historia termino mal, dejemos de vivir en él, Edward.—bajo mi mirada hasta donde mis manos presionan su pecho.—el tiempo se nos acaba, el reloj va marcha atrás y no conozco mejor manera que disfrutar de mis últimos días contigo.

No le amaba _aun_ , pero mi corazón tenia una buena sensación cuando el estaba cerca. Sabia que si nuestras vidas no se vieran detenidas por una condena de muerte, terminaría amándolo, porque era imposible no hacerlo cuando alguien se presentaba ante ti con un tipo de entrega total, es imposible negarse a ser amado cuando todo lo que recuerdas es destrucción, cuando la muerte se ha arrastrado por tu piel y estas desolado, roto y quebrado en pequeños pedazos.

Lo siguiente de lo que soy consciente es que me está besando.

Un beso al cual no me voy a negar.

Mis manos suben en dirección a su rostro, mis dedos tocan sus angulosos pómulos, la línea de su mandíbula, el nacimiento de su cabello, recordándolo, intentando de alguna manera grabar su recuerdo en mi mente a fuego, porque se que en un futuro demasiado cercano, cuando las horas oscuras se alcen sobre nosotros, este será mi recuerdo, que he estado lo mas cerca de él que puedo, y él hace lo mismo, hasta que por el breve segundo en que estamos separados, dice mi nombre.

Finalmente nos separamos cuando mi sed se interpone a mi racionalidad, un grupo de ciervos se pone en nuestro camino, y eso define que el resto de la tarde nos dediquemos a la caza, cuando los ciervos no son lo suficientemente apetitosos para saciarme, probamos con leones de montañas en la región más internada del parque, hasta que la luna se pone en lo alto del cielo como un circulo brillante sobre los bosques de Alaska.

\-- Esto es simplemente asqueroso —digo cogiendo un mechón de cabello con tierra y sangre, la necesidad de una ducha urgente picándome en la piel.—repugnante.

Edward alza una ceja. —Yo creo que lo has hecho mejor que la primera vez.

\-- Seguro, " _señor perfecto_ ".—bromeo con sutileza .—oh, espera, ¿eso que tienes ahí es una mota de polvo?

El menea su cabeza, una sonrisa torcida jugando en salir a través de sus labios.—Es un cumplido honesto.—bromea y finge limpiarse la camisa con el dorso de su mano.—tus bromas son igual de malas que las mías.

Me encojo de hombros, una sonrisa involuntaria en mis labios.—supongo que estás obligado a reírte de todos modos o si no, serías muy grosero.

Algo de lo que dije hace que su ceño se frunza, sus cejas inclinándose una contra la otra, y detengo mi caminata, en mi mente intentando repasar las palabras y buscando alguna que lo pudo ofender.

\-- De hecho, Bella …-- dice sin relajar su ceño.—he sido muy grosero contigo.

Parpadeo anonada.-- ¿Grosero?.—repito confundida, en mi mente ninguna acción suya había sido menos que delicada conmigo.-- ¿Qué has hecho?

\--Te he dejado en un bosque húmedo y frio…-- responde, cada palabra cargada de odio.—he estado buscándote torpemente por ocho meses, y cuando te encontré, te llame monstruo, y después de todo eso, has sido amable, y has querido ayudarme ofreciéndote a ti misma para que mi familia no salga herida.—se muerde el labio inferior como un niño que ha sido sorprendido y espera su castigo.—debería pedirte disculpas de rodillas si es necesario…

\--Edward —le corto haciendo que suba su mirada dorada.—no.

Su ceño vuelve a fruncirse — ¿No?

\-- No me pidas perdón.—respondo suavemente.—te he perdonado por todo en el momento que fuiste atrás de mí, además no lo recuerdo, para mí, es como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.—una de mis manos alcanza su mejilla, nuestra piel de la misma temperatura y suavidad lo hace suspirar.—no me duele, así que debes perdonarte a ti mismo.

Su gesto se relaja, y por un instante me parece que es joven, mucho más joven de lo que normalmente se ve, su mano sostiene mi palma y la besa delicadamente, casi de forma imperceptible.—Eres buena.—susurra como si fuera un hecho divino.—demasiado buena.

\-- Tu sacas lo mejor de mi.—susurro suavemente, puedo sentir su aliento en mi cara.—sin ti soy alguien horrible, pero estando a tu lado evitas que me hunda.

Parpadea y una mano acaricia mi cabello, donde las hojas han provocado una maraña, pero lo mira como si fuera algo magnifico, su mirada baja hacia mis ojos — ¿Puedo… besarte?

Una sonrisa perezosa se forma en mi boca.—Bésame.—susurro inclinándome ligeramente hacia él.—cada vez que quieras.

Cruzamos la puerta con nuestras manos entrelazadas, el primero que nos ve es Emmett, que eleva a sus cejas y levanta un pulgar en dirección a Edward, pero este solo rueda los ojos y lo ignora. Supongo que le ha dicho todo lo que debe decirle a través de los pensamientos, pero mi curiosidad no es demasiado como para preguntarle. No veo rastros de los demás Cullen, ni siquiera cuando subimos las escaleras hasta la habitación que pertenece a Edward.

Tal y como había dicho Alice, bolsas de ropa están sobre la cama de colcha dorada, no tengo que saber sobre moda para saber que es costosa y un estremecimiento me recorre la columna. La idea de que gasten cuantiosas sumas de dinero para mi no me agrada demasiado, porque no lo merezco.

\-- Tienes un buen guardarropa hasta invierno. —dice Edward divertido viendo mi rostro estupefacto.—Alice se ha superado a sí misma, cuando eras humana evadías cada salida de compras con ella, pero como no has tenido la oportunidad de decir que no, se ha aprovechado para jugar un poco.

La definición de juego me confunde, y alcanzo una bolsa aleatoria, sacando una blusa vaporosa de dorado metálico, con la etiqueta aun puesta.—vaya juego.—digo sarcásticamente.— supongo que es cosa de vampiros ser ridículamente ricos.

Edward se encoje de hombros, revelando un vestido azul de encaje.—Alice puede predecir la bolsa.—se limita a decir como si fuera algo absolutamente común.—y Jasper se encarga de los transmites legales, invertimos en propiedades, terrenos y negocios de bajo perfil para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Asiento lentamente, recordando los negocios de Alec y sus estafas, era exactamente lo que me esperaba oír.

\--Supongo que debo darle las gracias...—digo alejándome de las bolsas con la intención de ir a buscarla.

\--Ella ha salido con Jasper. —me interrumpe Edward antes de que pueda dar otro paso.—se irán mañana, en búsqueda de aliados.

\--¿Y nosotros, Edward? – pregunto sin moverme.-- ¿nos quedaremos aquí?

¿ _Mientras los demás intentan salvarnos_?

\--Eres muy neófita aun, Bella. — dice Edward como excusa.—puede ser malo para tu control.

\--No puedo quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada. — replico cruzando mis brazos.—quiero ayudar.

\--Entrena, practica tu poder.—responde Edward con simplicidad.—yo puedo ayudarte.

Me decepciona que no transe con la opción de buscar aliados al igual que los demás, me siento inútil, pero al menos eso es algo, entrenar… no entrenaba con nadie a excepción de Alec, y nuestras sesiones se basaban mas en risas y bromas, lanzándonos al suelo cuando uno venia en dirección al otro…

 _Alec fue un bastardo, no merece que lo eches de menos._

\-- Esta bien.—accedo volviendo al cumulo de bolsas. La ropa es demasiada para los días que nos restan, no tendré la oportunidad de usarla toda.

\--El armario en la pared es tuyo.—anuncia, alcanzando un gancho y colgando el vestido azul, una sonrisa en su rostro me dice que esta disfrutando de esto.

\--¿Te divierte ordenar la ropa?.—bromeo haciendo lo mismo con la blusa dorada.

Edward sonríe mas ampliamente ahora.—es algo surrealista, cuando eras humana pensar en tener una vida contigo era mas como un sueño lejano, tu mortalidad, todos los problemas que teníamos…-- se encoje de hombros.—hacer pequeñas cosas contigo es divertido.

Y eso hacemos, pequeñas cosas, desde ordenar la enorme cantidad de prendas, y los pares de zapatos –con tacones la mayoría de ellos- hasta que la colcha esta despejada, hasta hablar de cosas banales.

\-- Así que…-- digo cuidadosamente.—¿Tanya Denali tenía un flechazo por ti?

Edward guarda silencio por un momento, la pregunta lo ha pillado de sorpresa.

\-- Fue una pequeña fijación.—responde quitándole importancia.—le dije que no estaba interesado y ahí terminó todo.

Recuerdo a Tanya, con cabello rubio fresa y belleza despampanante.

\-- ¿Solo eso?.—Inquiero moviendo mis ojos en busca de un destello de mentira.-- ¿nada mas?

\-- Nada mas.—dice Edward con simplicidad.— las rubias no son mi tipo.

Eso me hace sonreír brevemente, una sonrisa que esconde una culpa enorme porque aunque no recuerde a Edward, haber besado a Alec es como traicionarlo de una extraña manera, pese a que no estábamos juntos, su fidelidad extrema me desarma por completo.

\-- Y tu…-- comienza lentamente.

\-- Besé a Alec.—respondo sabiendo donde está dirigida su pregunta.— unas cuantas veces, hasta que nos encontramos en Denali y acabo todo.

 _Siempre con la verdad_

Edward se mantiene imperturbable, como si lo estuviera esperando, y adivino como debe sentirse, ¿debo justificarme?, es demasiado controlado en comparación a mi, cada reacción perfectamente medido.

\-- Lo suponía.—dice finalmente.—se veían bastante juntos en el matrimonio, y Jasper puede sentir lo que los demás sienten, descifró a Alexander.

Bajo la mirada, hasta mis manos pálidas.—parecía correcto en ese momento.—y en mi voz no hay intención de excusarse.—él decía que los vampiros no podíamos ser reprimidos, que iba en contra de mi naturaleza, y yo estaba a favor de ese pensamiento…-- hago una mueca.—no debería darte detalles de todo lo que hice, lo lamento.

\-- ¿Por qué?.—cuestiona Edward, tomándome por sorpresa.—yo te abandone, es mi culpa todo esto, no tuya. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Me paso la mano por el cabello con violencia.—Si alguien más dice que no es mi culpa, me dará algo.

\-- No puedo decir nada más.—interviene Edward con amabilidad.—yo literalmente te lancé en su dirección.

 _Definitivamente_ nació en el siglo pasado

Una sonrisa sarcástica se forma en mis labios —En esta época, Edward, las chicas no somos lanzadas como damas en apuros, sabemos decir " _no_ ", ¿sabes?

\-- Lo sé. — repone rodando los ojos —pero captas el punto, ¿no?

\-- Lo capto. — respondo con una sonrisa en mis labios.—señor perfecto.—un mechón de cabello se suelta y cae a un costado de mi cara.—¿puedo usar tu ducha?

Sus ojos se abren y se endereza, la compostura de un caballero esta de vuelta en su comportamiento, o tal vez nunca dejó de estarlo.

\-- Te daré privacidad.—dice levantándose con elegancia.—estaré en el despacho de Carlisle.

Se va después de eso, cerrando la puerta detrás de si con un suave sonido. Me voy al cuarto de baño, quitándome la ropa completamente destruida y dejándola en el suelo de cerámica blanca. Giro la llave de la ducha de cristal, y pronto estoy bajo el chorro de agua, viendo como se va por el drenaje hojas y ramitas secas, el color anaranjado de la sangre al mezclarse con el agua, y presiono mi frente contra la fría pared.

Se lo has prometido pienso abofeteándome mentalmente por eso le dijiste que volvieran a estar juntos, _¿Por qué lo hiciste? Terminarás clavándolo en la pared._

El agua se vuelve transparente, y cierro los ojos.

¿ _Por qué te importa de pronto? ¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo como a casi todo el mundo? ¿Por qué tuve que mirarlo a los ojos?_

Me deslizo hasta el suelo. Puedo mentir, le hará daño, incluso puede odiarme, y esta bien, será un daño colateral, _pero vivirá_.

" _Eres como yo_ " había dicho Alec, y tenía razón.

Él chico que había matado a su medio hermano, para defender a su madre, no el despiadado que la había transformado para pagar una deuda. Me parecía a él, y si el precio a pagar para que Edward siguiera viviendo era yo misma, _no me detendría_.

CB

Aquí esta la actualización, mis disculpas por el retraso, hoy mismo he llegado de Brasil y lo primero que he hecho es subir el capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


	10. Chapter 10

Es ridículo como el tiempo parece pasar mas rápido cuando tienes una sentencia de muerte sobre esperando por ti, cuando un montón de vampiros milenarios vienen a buscarte para poder tener la cabeza de los Cullen y la mía en sus manos, pero sobretodo es cruel.

La vida es cruel, y durante cada día mientras esperábamos nuestra muerte no deje de pensar aquello. Edward también lo sentía, lo sabía en sus ojos, en la manera que cada vez que hablaba sobre el futuro su voz se volvía vacilante y su elocuencia desaparecía, nunca sería capaz de decírmelo, pero con cada día que transcurría su esperanza parecía disminuir, a diferencia de la mía.

\-- Estas callada últimamente.-- susurró suavemente antes de dejar un beso sobre mi cabello -- No estas planeando nada, ¿cierto?

" _Claro que se dio cuenta, Bella. Es listo_ "

\-- Estoy planeando mucho. – respondí antes de sonreír ligeramente -- tienes que ser mas específico.

\-- Sabes bien a que me refiero, Bella. – esta vez, su voz sonaba dura, los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos.—Carlisle, Esme y los demás están viajando hacía aquí ahora mismo, llegarán antes del anochecer…

\-- Shh… -- mi dedo índice se posa sobre sus labios para lograr que se detenga.— basta de pensar, Edward. Tenemos dos días, dos miserables días.

Edward movió la cabeza. – No, Bella. Tienes que mantener tu promesa, dijiste que no harías ninguna locura.—su mirada analizó cualquier expresión que me delatara.—tendría que detenerte.

" _Será por tu bien, me perdonaras algún dia_ "

\-- ¿Es una amenaza?.—pregunté alzando una ceja, intentando irradiar una calma que no tenía porque por dentro sentía mi pecho presionarse cada vez que lo miraba en los ojos y pensaba en lo que estaba apunto de hacer. – porque debo admitir que verte siendo rudo es algo sexy.

\-- Bella…

Mi mano se deslizó por su brazo, hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, mis dedos se movieron lentamente. – Estoy aquí, ahora. ¿no es eso suficiente?

" _siempre estaré aquí, siempre_ ".

Un asentimiento débil y casi imperceptible fue mi luz verde.—Solo por ahora.—respondió lentamente.

\-- Por ahora me parece perfecto.—dije simplemente. Y mi mirada bajó de sus ojos a sus labios, ¿Qué importaba lo que hiciéramos? La guillotina estaba sobre nosotros.

\-- No estarás queriendo distraerme, ¿cierto?

\-- Quiero estar contigo.—respondí con una sonrisa tentativa.—así que técnicamente si quiero distraerte.

Un silencio se extendió entre nosotros antes que Edward soltara una risa suave.—Mira como has acabado, intentando seducir a un vampiro.

Una risa brotó de mis labios.—Soy una vampiro también, ridículo.

\-- Lo sé, solo que tu versión humana… -- un tono nostálgico irrumpió el ambiente.— bueno, era mucho mas tímida.

" _La chica que eras, la chica que nunca mas serás_ ".

\-- Era humana.—contesté sin más. – durante estos ocho meses Edward recorrí un camino un tanto diferente, supongo que el pudor se quedó atrás con mi mortalidad.—una duda golpeó mi mente.—¿La extrañas? ¿A la chica que fui?

Edward se sorprendió. – No me malinterpretes.—se apresuró a responder.— extraño cosas como el sonido de tu corazón, o tus mejillas sonrojadas, pero... tu eres tu, eso no cambia.

\-- Eso es bueno.—contesté con un ronroneo.—hay cosas que realmente amo de la inmortalidad. – mi voz bajo hasta convertirse en susurró suave, mi otra mano se posó en su nuca, sus cabellos salvajes enredándose entre mis dedos. – ¿Sabes que amo mas que nada?

Negó con su cabeza, comprendiendo la dirección de mis manos y palabras, cuando habló su voz era ronca.—Ilumíname.

\-- Que no me voy a romper.—respondí enredando mis dedos entre su cabello y empujando su rostro hacia el mío.

No quería mostrarlo, no quería que viera que tras mi deseo por él estaba el miedo, y la necesidad de estar lo mas cerca que se puede estar de alguien, para cuando nuestro destino nos alcanzara podría consolarme con el hecho de saber que habíamos estado tan cerca como era posible.

Me besó, un beso violento y salvaje. Sus manos ocupadas agarrando mi cintura con firmeza hasta quedar sobre él. Ese era el punto donde no había retorno, la línea que él nunca estaba dispuesto a cruzar. Mi labios se deslizaron hasta su mentón, y mas hasta su cuello, un jadeo se escapó de sus labios.

 _Necesito esto, por favor. Tu también lo necesitas._

\-- Bella...

\-- No. – le corte con rapidez, levante mi mirada hasta encontrarme con sus ojos. – se que piensas de esto, del matrimonio y de tu moral, pero Edward… no tenemos tiempo, desearía que fuera así pero puede ser que esta sea nuestra última oportunidad, ¿importa si tenemos un anillo?.—me detuve, mi garganta sentía la presión de soltar la palabra que no tenía vuelta atrás.

\-- Importa lo que sientas. – replicó acariciando mi cabello.—nunca ha sido algo…

\-- Te amo, Edward Cullen. – dije interrumpiendo su discurso.— algo ha cambiado estos días, intente que no fuera así, pero no puedo pelear contra esto, ni controlarlo.

Edward parpadeo sin comprenderlo.—Dilo de nuevo.

\-- Te amo, y te deseo.—mis manos sujetaron sus hombros.— siempre lo he hecho, solo que antes no podía recordarlo.

\-- No sabes cuanto deseé escuchar eso… -- su voz se quebró.— soy tuyo, Bella Swan.

Una sonrisa surgió de mis labios y por primera vez en meses sentí mi corazón vibrar, y mi mente estar en calma. Él era mi paz.

\-- Mas te vale.—respondí alcanzando los broches de mi blusa, desatando las pequeñas piezas de metal ante sus ojos oscuros, cuando todos los broches estaban abiertos deje caer la delicada tela por mis hombros.— tu puedes disfrutar de lo que es tuyo.

No iba a mentir, agradecía ser irrompible.

El sol se alzaba escondía entre los árboles cuando escuchamos los motores de los coches acercarse.

\-- Es una lástima—susurró Edward arrastrando los dedos por mi espalda desnuda.—ahora viene la parte aburrida.

\-- ¿No estas asustado? – pregunté sin alzar mi cabeza de su pecho. – ya sabes, la amenaza de muerte asusta a muchos.

\-- No es miedo lo que siento.—dijo con lentitud.—simplemente no he tenido suficiente tiempo contigo, no estoy listo para eso aún.

" _Estarás bien, los corazones sanan._ "

\-- Ni yo. – respondí cerrando los ojos.—pero no me arrepiento de conocerte, Edward.

Eso nunca.

El resto de los Cullen había mantenido su promesa, era algo que tenía claro antes de que ellos comenzaran a buscar aliados por lo que no me sorprendió cuando una cantidad alarmante de vampiros de todas partes del mundo estaban en el salón principal cuando Edward y yo bajamos. El clan de Irlanda, Egipto, Rumania y los Denali, como también nómadas se aglomeraban causando un susurro casi imperceptible, nadie se volteó para mirarnos a excepción de Alice, que nos lanzo un vistazo rápido antes de continuar la charla con una de las mujeres del clan Denali.

\-- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí…-- susurró Edward.—se que esta cantidad de vampiros puede ponerte tensa, y que después de lo que ocurrió en Denali…

\-- Me gustaría estar sola.—le informé con una pequeña sonrisa.—esto… son demasiadas personas, necesito un poco de espacio.

Edward asintió, apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.—nadie te juzga, no te preocupes.

 _Tu no me juzgas._

Apreté mis labios y le di una última mirada antes de regresar a las escaleras. La habitación de Edward era como un oasis, podía respirar ahí.

Cerré la puerta y alcancé papel y lápiz, mi mente ya había planeado todo.

 _Edward._

 _Antes que todo, lo lamento._

 _Se que hay promesas entre nosotros, recuerdo cada una de ellas. Y sé que te miré a los ojos cuando las hice, pero temo que tendré que romperlas._

 _Hay cosas de las cuales tengo certeza, eres un chico increíble, eres tan bueno Edward, y no merezco estar con alguien como tú, nunca te he merecido, pero agradezco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos._

 _Tu familia es diferente, y las palabras que dijo Rosalie tenían razón, es mejor que yo pague el precio a que alguno de ustedes lo haga, especialmente tú._

 _Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, yo estaría contigo por el resto de mi vida, cada día y cada noche, seríamos felices, porque estamos amarrados Edward, incluso antes que nos conociéramos ya estabamos atados, una desgracia o una bendición._

 _Para mi fue lo segundo, pero para ti, querido fue lo primero, y me disculpo por eso. Pero ahora es mi turno, yo tengo que cortar nuestra unión._

 _Durante los ocho meses que llevo en esta vida comprendí que hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte, por eso no tengo miedo, estoy feliz incluso, porque vivirás, tendrás un futuro y ese es el mejor consuelo de todos, aunque yo no forme parte de el._

 _Técnicamente estaré lejos, pero siempre, siempre pensaré en ti, y siempre estaré contigo, eso nadie puede cambiarlo. Nunca._

 _Olvídame querido, pero tienes que saberlo. Que no este contigo, no significa que no te ame._

 _No me busques. No me sigas. Te prometo que estaremos juntos en la otra vida._

 _Mi corazón es tuyo._

 _Bella._

Solté el lápiz sobre el escritorio en un sonido pulcro.

\-- Supongo que esa es una carta de amor. – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta. No cualquier voz, la de Rosalie.

Me giré en la silla, mi rostro imparcial. – Necesito tu ayuda.

Una sorpresa irritante cruzó su rostro.-- ¿mi ayuda?

\-- Necesito que me ayudes a salvarlo a él y a todos ustedes. – respondí con voz neutral. – y necesito que le entregues esta carta cuando todo este hecho.

Rosalie frunció su perfecto ceño, y dio un paso en mi dirección. -- ¿Qué harás?

\-- Me entregaré. – contesté fríamente.—Alec, y su familia lo harán, no puedo luchar, no puedo resistirme, entonces me uniré. – me levanté con la espalda recta.—tienes suerte, no me volverás a ver.

Ella se mantuvo seria, sus ojos observando la carta sobre el escritorio.—Él jamás te dejará ir. Irá tras de ti, quemara el mundo si es necesario para rescatarte.

\-- Lo hará. – mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho.— los corazones se curan, solo necesitan tiempo.

\-- No, no.—sus ojos dorados estaban abiertos y brillantes.—Tú no lo conoces como yo, Bella. Él no lo superará, solo conseguirás destruirlo. Él no puede.

\-- Tendrá que hacerlo. – le interrumpí sintiendo la desesperación apoderarse de mi.—¿Tu que harías si fuese Emmett?, esta es mi única oportunidad, no podremos ganar una batalla.

Rosalie apretó sus labios.—Te ayudaré.—respondió con compresión.—solo porque yo haría lo mismo, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

\-- Eso me basta.-- respondí con un suspiro.

\-- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

\-- Debo encontrarme con Alec mañana, diremos que me acompañaras a una cacería, pero no lo haremos del todo. – mi voz bajó de volumen—y necesito que le entregues la carta a Edward y le digas que no estaba asustada, ¿lo harás?

\-- Creo que estas loca.—respondió, sus ojos destilaron por primera vez amabilidad e incluso tristeza—pero cuenta conmigo.

 **Lo siento tanto por el retraso.**

 **He tenido unos problemas de salud, y pido disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto!**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Lo escribí escuchando la canción de The Lumineers llamada "My eyes"**


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Doble el papel con cuidado, el delicado material estaba en peligro bajo mis dedos, pero sobrevivió y lo guarde bajo la tapa de mi nuevo tomo de " _Cumbres Borrascosas_ " .

 _Perdóname, no quiero irme. Pero no puedo quedarme._

Los murmullos que antes habían estado en el salón se habían convertido en un ruido mas potente, la postura hostil y precavida de los aliados a la familia Cullen ya se había desmoronado y un ambiente pacífico comenzaba a instaurarse.

Sin embargo yo no podía bajar y unirme a los demás, ni sonreír cuando solamente quería gritar para que todo eso se detuviera. Era un alivio, en parte que Edward se hubiese ido a cazar junto con Emmett, no porque no lo quisiese cerca sino porque tenía que reunir las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con la actuación, y su presencia solo lo hacía mas difícil. Últimamente todo era complicado.

Caminé por la habitación con lentitud, observando los armarios, el edredón desordenado, las almohadas en el suelo y la complicidad de esa habitación. Ese sería mi consuelo cuando mi vida estuviese en manos de ellos, en la humedad de las paredes de un castillo sangriento, un lugar donde la tierra no soportaba mas sangre.

 _Él vivirá_.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado así? Enamorada de él nuevamente. No podía controlarlo, ni resistirme, el odio se había desvanecido dejando lugar a la hostilidad, pero solo bastaba con que le diese una mirada para sentir ese tambaleo de mi decisión. Cada día durante las últimas dos semanas él estaba ahí, sosteniéndome. Y finalmente tuve la claridad que no importaba, no era el tiempo, era él. Siempre había sido él y siempre lo sería.

Alguien golpeo la puerta, un sonido pulcro y desvió mi atención.

 _Genial, ¿de pronto todos vendrán a verme?_

Abrí la puerta con la misma rapidez con la que observé a Esme sonreírme al otro lado de ella. Su cabello caramelo y su rostro amable podían ablandar a cualquiera.

\-- Esme…-- dije calmadamente.—¿ocurre algo?

\-- Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar, Bella. – sus ojos fueron mas allá de mi hasta el interior de la habitación. – podemos ir al despacho si quieres, es un asunto … delicado.

 _¿Delicado?, ¿Qué puede ser delicado cuando estamos a punto de ser asesinados?_

\-- Me parece bien. – respondí cruzando la puerta y cerrándola tras de mi.—no puedo deducir que necesitas hablar conmigo.

Esme me sonrío.—nada malo querida, es solo una conversación que he querido tener contigo desde que te encontramos nuevamente.

\-- ¿Sobre mí? – mi voz sonó mas aguda de lo deseado y me obligue a calmarme.—si es por lo del matrimonio de Kate… yo no quería liquidar a ese sacerdote.

\-- No es eso, Bella.—aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizante.—todos aquí hemos perdido el control, no somos nadie para juzgarte.

 _Perder el control por ocho meses._

\-- Edward me ha dado ese discurso cada día.—expliqué cuando me observó perpleja por mi sonrisa.—estoy trabajando en ello.

Esme me sonrío nuevamente, esta vez un gesto mas amplio y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que la siguiera a través del pasillo hasta el despacho de Carlisle; la habitación al fondo, con la puerta de roble pesada y lustrosa. Solo había estado ahí una vez esa semana, cuando Edward me había mostrado las habitaciones de la casa para que me ubicara mejor. Aún así la sensación de estar interrumpiendo un lugar privado me invadió, quizá por los viejos hábitos de mantener la distancia con las personas, de nunca sentirse a gusto realmente en algún lugar porque eso significaría tener confianza y la confianza era peligrosa.

\-- ¿Sabes que Edward fue el primer hijo que tuve?—su pregunta me toma por sorpresa. La quedo mirando perpleja unos instantes.

\--Se que Edward fue convertido en 1918.—respondo con cautela, mi mente intentando averiguar el punto que desea abordar pero sin llegar a comprenderlo.—por la gripe española.

\-- Yo fui transformada un poco después que Edward.—explica suavemente.—mi bebé había muerto y decidí acabar con mi vida, entonces Carlisle me salvó, Edward fue un hijo para mi desde ese entonces.

\-- Es lamentable.— digo con suavidad.—nadie merece vivir eso.

\-- Siempre nos preocupamos por Edward.—continuó con un gesto nostálgico.—Carlisle se reprendió a si mismo cada vez que observaba a Edward inmune a todas las personas, a todos los sentimientos románticos… como si no pudiese despertar esa parte de él, perdió la esperanza incluso, y yo también lo hice. Casi cien años y él siempre solo. – se detuvo con una pequeña sonrisa.—y tu llegaste, humana y mortal, y de un modo hiciste lo que mujeres en décadas no lograron, cuando te perdió…

\-- Me dejó.—aclaré sin ánimos.—él lo decidió.

\-- Se hundió, peor que antes. – sus ojos parecieron suplicantes por un momento.-- Te ama, Bella, y pasado mañana nos veremos enfrentados a una inminente posibilidad de muerte, pero por favor, no hagas nada, no planees nada, solo será peor para él y no tienes garantía de que al tenerte en su poder Edward estará seguro.

 _Esta mujer tiene un radar…_

\-- ¿A que viene todo esto?—cuestionó con tranquilidad superficial.

\-- Edward no ha ido a cazar, fue a Seattle.

 _Emmett, Edward en Seattle…¿Qué puede ofrecerles la ciudad?... a excepción de que Alec esta allí._

 _Edward es listo._

\--… con Alec.—finalicé sintiéndome idiota.—se me ha adelantado.

\-- Jasper sintió empoderamiento de tu parte y resignación, eso alteró a Edward añadiéndole tu aislamiento voluntario en la habitación y que desapareciste de las visiones de Alice.—Esme hizo un gesto de disculpa.—sólo salió pitando, no se iba a quedar tranquilo, ni se iba a arriesgar a que su teoría fuera cierta.

 _¿Listo? Es un genio._

\--… y por lo que veo.—continuó Esme casi impresionada.—es cierta.

\-- Claro que lo es.—contesté frustrada.—de todos modos… Alec no está de nuestro lado, y jamás será aliado de Edward.

Esme apretó sus delicados labios.—no es necesario lo que están haciendo, haciendo planes a las espaldas del otro…

\-- Me interesa que siga existiendo después de pasado mañana—masculle frustrada.—pero siempre encuentra la manera de fastidiar todo.

\-- No seas dura con él.—pidió ella con dulzura.—esta desesperado, como todos.

\--La desesperación nos influye a hacer locuras. – susurré apretando la tela de la blusa en mi mano.—hemos tenido muy poco tiempo...

\-- Esto saldrá bien.—interrumpió Esme con rapidez.—confía en él.

\-- Esme…-- mi voz sonó tensa, pero solo decía la verdad.—confío en Edward mas de lo que confío en mí, ¡yo no confío en ellos!

Ella frunció su ceño con compasión, y dio un paso en mi dirección.—Confía en que todo saldrá bien Bella. – su voz era solo clara y dulce—escucha, Edward recorrió un largo camino para encontrarte, y una vez que ambos estuvieron juntos han esquivado obstáculos que solo quienes se aman pueden superar, incluso ahora querida, después de que fueses transformada se encontraron… otra vez.

\-- ¿Me estas pidiendo que confíe en el destino? – espeté incrédula.-- ¿en la suerte?

\-- Confía en que un amor así, no va a morir pasado mañana en un campo de batalla. – finalizó Esme con claridad.

\-- Desearía creerlo, Esme.—susurré con desesperación.—pero la vida no es justa, es cruel y dolorosa, y solo ruego que tengas razón porque si Edward muriese, yo moriré con él.

\-- Realmente lo amas, ¿no?

 _No era necesario decirlo, era claro para todos_.

\-- Nunca dejé de hacerlo supongo.—susurré caminando hacia la ventana que mostraba el jardín delantero.—no recuerdo nada si es lo que quieres saber, pero no tengo que hacerlo, estar con él me hace sentir en casa.

 _Seré su desgracia._

 _Es demasiado bueno para mi._

 _Lo arruinaré._

Tensé mis hombros cuando oí el sonido de ruedas y de un motor sofisticado a la lejanía, diez segundos después un Aston Martin Vanquish brillante se detuvo con un movimiento brusco y Edward bajó del asiento del conductor cerrando la puerta con fuerza, Emmett lo siguió, saliendo del puesto del copiloto.

\-- El infierno se va a congelar.—susurré para mi misma.

\-- No seas demasiado dura con él.—pidió Esme observándome salir de la habitación.—no quiere perderte.

Asentí antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta preparando un discurso mental o una excusa decente pero no podía formular ninguna. Unos momentos después, Edward apareció en el fondo del pasillo, el cabello cobrizo mas desordenado de lo usual y sus ojos negros. Absolutamente oscuros y abiertos. Furiosos.

\-- Antes que planees algo. – dijo calmadamente.—ya estoy preparado para eso.

\-- Esme me dijo que lo dedujiste.—susurré con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.—supongo que debo darte una felicitación.

\-- ¿Era cierto?.—cuestionó alzando su voz una octava, sus ojos centellaron como nunca.— Bella, ¿Qué quieres conseguir?, ¿matarme?

Negué con la cabeza fuertemente, la ira corriendo por las venas secas.— No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca.

\-- No tengo otra respuesta para esto.—su mano hizo un gesto y cayó muerta a un lado de su cuerpo.—no puedo ganar contigo, y no puedo entender esto, ¿nunca me escuchas?

\--¡Quiero que vivas, idiota! – chillé dejando salir toda mi furia.—quiero una garantía, una miserable oportunidad de saber que estarás vivo, aunque estés con otra y yo nunca pueda estar contigo, no me importa, mientras existas

Edward movió la cabeza perplejo, y soltó un sonido ahogado. – ¿Te escuchas a ti misma?

\-- Solo soy consciente de una cosa ahora mismo.—susurré pasando una mano por mi cabello.—nunca te he merecido, y te voy a arruinar, y… -- mis palabras se cortaron, miré alrededor buscando algo, lo que fuese—eso me está matando, Edward. Estoy asustada.

Edward se quedó de pie en silencio un momento eterno. Sus labios entreabiertos y me sentí miserable.

 _Entiéndelo, tu no puedes morir._

Cuando me percaté de nuestra situación, Edward se estaba acercando, sus manos levantadas con precaución y solo pude quedarme ahí, quieta y expectante, con una presión sobre mi corazón seco que amenazaba con hundirme. Lo observé atenta, sin moverme ni parpadear, hasta que estuvo frente a mi. Sus manos se movieron temblorosas a través de mis brazos hasta mi rostro, y lo sostuvo allí.

\-- Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.—confesó con dulzura.—la mas pura, y encantadora, preciosa y valiente. – presionó un dedo en mis labios cuando los abrí para replicar.—y te amo, y siempre te amaré, no tengas miedo, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

 _No tengo miedo por mi, tengo miedo por ti._

\-- Si te pierdo…-- cerré los ojos porque no podía soportar la idea.—no puedo Edward, ¿me entiendes?

\-- No me perderás.—aseguró presionando su frente con la mía.—soy tuyo, ¿recuerdas?

 _¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

\-- Y yo soy tuya, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré.—dije agotada, confundida y aterrada.—estaré donde tu estarás, esa es mi promesa.

Edward soltó una risa suave y nostálgica.

A medianoche, Jasper desfilaba en frente de una pequeña multitud de vampiros letales. Sus brazos expuestos al frío clima para en modo, mostrar su experiencia e imponer respeto.

\-- No atacaremos si ellos no lo hacen primero.—explicó con aire militar.—ellos tienen a Jane y Alec, si deciden atacar nos sacarían ventaja de inmediato.

Fruncí mi ceño intrigada, Edward a mi lado percibió mi duda.

\-- Son gemelos.—explicó rápidamente.—no tu… amigo. Jane puede causar dolor insufrible, y Alec te puede quitar los sentidos de la vista, olfato y oído, si deciden atacarte…-- movió su cabeza.—Jane es preferible antes que Alec.

Me estremecí imaginando a dos personas capaces de ejercer ese poder. A Edward expuesto a eso.

Eleazar hizo una interrupción. – La chica.—dijo moviendo una cabeza en mi dirección.— es un escudo, puede servir en contra de uno de los posibles ataques

 _Un momento… una cosa es que pueda ser un escudo, otra resistir ataques, hay una enorme distancia entre ambos puntos._

Edward se tensó a mi lado.—Su nombre es Bella y no creo que sea buena idea, es muy joven aún, es un peligro innecesario.

Jasper le dio una mirada profunda—Nada es innecesario a estas alturas.—me miró a mi.—podemos intentarlo solo si tu quieres.

\-- No lo hagas.—dijo Edward con la voz baja y tensa—te dolerá.

Presioné mis labios en señal de disculpa y después me volví a Jasper, caminando en su dirección.—Quiero intentarlo.

\-- Bien, Bella.—dijo Jasper casi con una sonrisa.-- ¿Kate?

 _Espera…¿Kate del clan Denali?_

La hermosa mujer rubia dio un paso adelante, la recordaba por supuesto, con su cabello liso perfecto en un vestido de bodas. Ella también me recordaba como la descontrolada neófita que casi le había costado la boda.

Alzó una mano y de inmediato plateadas ráfagas eléctricas surgieron en su superficie, la estiró tentativamente hacia mi, y estiré mi mano.

 _No seas una cobarde_

Pero no pasó nada mas que un leve y mísero cosquilleo completamente soportable.

\-- Perfecto…-- exclamó Jasper a mi lado, Edward se mantenía en silencio.—funciona. Ahora tienes que extenderlo, puedes repeler los ataques de Alec y Jane.

\-- Y esto la hace mucho mas deseable para ellos.—dijo Edward con amargura.—eres como un dorado y exquisito premio, nadie nunca a sido inmune a Jane o Alec.

\-- ¿Cómo puedo extenderlo?—pregunté.

Edward tomó mi mano.—con paciencia y tranquilidad.—me dijo suavemente, luego le dio una mirada dura a Jasper, seguramente escuchando sus pensamientos.—y sin presión.

\-- Tienes un poco mas de veinticuatro horas, Bella.—continuó Jasper haciendo caso omiso a Edward.—esto puede hacer la diferencia.

\-- Jasper, basta.—advirtió Edward con firmeza.—hará lo que pueda, nadie puede ser un experto tan rápido, y tu presión no la ayuda.—espetó filosamente. Su mano tiró de mi cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, dejando a todos detrás.


End file.
